Madness (Sequel to Pirate Heart)
by Iknowaboutvikings
Summary: The arrival of a stranger in town was just the start of the adventures Killian Jones and Emma Swan would face. Now with the return of a familiar face and the help of a new friend the four of them will set out on a journey to find Killian's sister, Lila.
1. Chapter 1: Worlds

Characters-  
GH: Grace Hatter aka Pagie (Gracey)  
JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)  
KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)  
AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)  
ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)  
NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)  
MM: Mary- Margret aka Snow White (Snow)  
DN: David Nolan aka Prince Charming (Charming)  
RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen  
HM: Henry Mills  
MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

Worlds

 _The street of Storybrooke were unusually empty when Jefferson and his daughter made their way to the park entrance._

GH: Papa I am scared. _The little girl said as her father tossed his magic top hat to the ground and it began spinning._

JH: It will be ok, Gracie. _The Hatter said reassuringly._

GH: But what if we get lost? What if it doesn't work?

 _The Hatter looked to his daughter and smiled. He took her hand and squeezed it._

JH: We won't get lost, and as long as you believe then it will work. Do you believe?

 _Grace nodded._

JH: That's my girl. _He smiled_ , Just hold on tight and don't let go of my hand, ok?

 _Again the girl nodded._

 _Both the Hatter and Grace took several steps back from the spinning hat. The side walk around them fell away as the hat grew to be the size of a football field. The shops along Main Street disappeared behind the blur of spinning smoke._

JH: Get ready! _He called to Grace as he took a small step towards the gaping hole in the ground created by the spinning hat_ , On the count of three. One... two..., _He tightened his grip on Grace's hand_ ,.. Three!

 _T_ _ogether the Hatter and Grace jumped into the dark pit of the spinning hat._

3 years later-

 _The early morning sky was still a bit hazy as the citizens of Stroybrooke gathered on the docks. The seagulls flew overhead and cool breeze blew off of the salty water._

MM: Listen to me, you have to come back... You have to... _Mary- Margret fought back the urge to cry._

ES: I will. _Emma smiled and pulled her mother in for a final hug._

 _David stepped forward and placed one gentle hand on his wife's back and the other around the back of Emma's head. He kissed the top of her head while the three of them just stood wrapped in each other's embrace_.

 _Just a few feet away Killian and Neal stood aboard the Jolly Roger. Together they prepared to disembark._

KJ: You sure about this, Mate? _Killian asked as he tied down one of the sails_ , It has not been very long since...

NC: Since I came back from the dead? _Neal teased as he shoved a crate across the deck_ , I am sure. I have to figure how to explain all of this, _He waved his hands up and down his torso_ , to Henry. I don't want to tell him that my father sacrificed another man's life in order to bring me back.

 _Killian just stood and listened._

NC: Going on this trip with you guys will give me time to figure out how to explain everything to my son.

KJ: Not to mention it will give you time to be alone with Emma. _Killian pointed out with a devilish grin and a wink._

 _Neal looked across the deck to where Emma stood saying goodbye to her parents. Waiting quietly behind Mary-Margret was Regina._

ES: You and Henry will be alright won't you? _Emma asked. This was the first time since Henry showed up on her doorstep three years ago and brought her here to Storybrooke, that Emma was going to leave him. There was apart of her that felt guilty for doing it, but the other part of her knew that Henry would have insisted she go anyway._

RM: Of course we will. I will make sure of it. _Regina said._

 _Emma smiled and nodded._

RM: Here take this with you. _She instructed as she handed Emma a small hand mirror._

ES: Um... Gee... Thanks, Regina. _She said sarcastically._

RM: _She sighed_ , It will allow you to contact us anytime you want. You can use your magic in the Enchanted Forest so just hold the mirror and think about what it is you want to see. The image will appear and we will be able to talk to you through it. _Regina explained._

 _Emma looked down at the mirror and smiled. Then she reached out and wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulders._

ES: Thank you, Regina. _She said, this time genuinely thankful for the consideration Regina had for her._

 _There was a time when Regina would have given anything to be rid of Emma and to have Henry all to herself again. But the two of them had come along way since then, and this mirror was just another sign that Regina had actually become one of Emma's closest friends._

 _Back aboard the Jolly Roger Killian and Neal had the ship entirely prepared for them to leave. Killian came up behind Neal and saw him watching Emma._

KJ: I take it the two of you...

NC: We haven't really had the chance to talk about it. _Neal said cutting Killian off._

KJ: What is there to talk about? Everyone sees the way the two of you look at each other. _Neal laughed trying to conceal his embarrassment._

NC: You should talk. _Neal turned it around on Killian,_ I have seen the way you follow Amber around like... like a lost puppy.

 _Killian smiled proudly._

KJ: I prefer dashing rapscallion.

 _Neal shook his head._

NC: What is the deal with the two of you anyway?

KJ: _Killian huffed_. Ah, That is a story for another time, Mate.

NC: So you are in love with her? _Neal continued to pry._

 _Killian smiled but their conversation was interrupted when Amber stepped aboard the Jolly Roger._

AP: Hi... _She greeted them shyly._

KJ: Hello beautiful. _He called._

AP: I am sorry to interrupt, _she said looking directly at Killian making him and Neal both wonder if she had overheard them, but Neal, there is someone to see you._

 _Neal looked over his shoulder expecting to see his father standing on the docks. When he realized it wasn't Rumple he slid pass Killian and Amber and hopped on to the docks._

BE: I was afraid I might not catch you in time. _Belle said as Neal greeted her._

NC: What are you doing here?

BE: I wanted to see you off... your father would have come but...

NC: I am glad he didn't. _Neal said coldly._

 _Belle pursed her lips together. She knew how much it was tearing Rumple apart to know that after everything he did his son hated him again._

BE: I know that you are upset with Rumple. We all know what he did was wrong...

NC: And still nothing changes. Everyone knows he is a monster and still everyone just turns a blind to the horrible things he does. _Neal lashed out._

BE: He wanted to do right by you. _Belle said calmly,_ You know how much he loves you, right? I mean no amount of darkness has ever changed that.

 _Neal sighed._

BE: I am not asking you to forgive him or to even try and understand why he did what he did. I am just asking you to keep your heart open. Don't let what has happened between you and your father put a wall around your heart. _Belle advised_ , Please, while your gone just think about that.

 _Neal nodded and took Belle's hand. He squeezed it gently and wondered to himself how someone so kind and generous could stand to be with a man like Rumple, who was selfish and cold._

ES: Hey, is everyone ready? _Emma asked as she came up behind Neal._

NC: Yeah, think so. _He replied_. Thank you, Belle. He said before turning and following Emma back aboard the ship.

 _The four of them all crowded around the helm looking out at the horizon_.

AP: So how exactly are we going to do this? _Amber asked. She was still just starting to get used to the idea that magic and fairytales are all real, and now she was about to sail away to another world with Captain Hook, Rumpelstiltskin's son, and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming._

ES: We are going to use the ring that Rumple took from you. The ring that brought you to this world when you were baby.

 _From the corner of his eye Killian watched for Amber's reaction. He felt his cheeks redden slightly at the mention of the stolen ring._

 _Emma pulled out the magic conch shell Belle brought over from Rumple's shop and handed it to Killian._

 _Then Killian turned the shell over in his hand and felt the small ring drop into his palm. He watched Amber as her eyes widened from recognition of the ring. Then he made his way down to the mass. From there he tied the ring to the sail and hoisted it up over their heads._

NC: Are you sure this is going to work?

ES: Blue assured me it would. She said that if there was enough magic to get Amber from the Enchanted Forest to here then there will be enough to get us back.

AP: But how will we find our way? Is there like a map or something we should follow?

KJ: Of course there is. _Killian chimed in_. The stars, _He whispered to Amber before he glanced up at the sky._  
 _Amber looked up and smiled as well. Then Killian returned to his place at the helm, Neal and Emma raised the anchor, and the Jolly Roger began floating away from the docks._


	2. Chapter 2: Left Alone

Characters:  
LJ: Lila Jones  
RQ: ?  
JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)  
GH: Grace Hatter aka Pagie (Gracey)  
ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)  
KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)  
NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

Left Alone

 _In a dark cell Lila woke up. She rubbed her eyes and blinked several times trying to see through the dark. It was too dark for her to know where she was. Slowly and carefully she got to her feet. She tired to remember what happened to her, and how she ended up here._  
 _In the distance she heard the quiet sound of tapping. The sound came closer and closer, Lila realized it was footsteps. Someone was coming. A woman wearing heels._

RQ: Welcome back, dear. _The woman said once she was in front of Lila's cell._

 _Lila fell back in shock at the woman standing before her._

LJ: No, _She gasped._

The woman laughed as she turned and began walking away.

LJ: No! _Lila shouted as she ran to the cell bars and began pulling at them. No!_

 _The woman did not turn around. She just left Lila alone in the darkness._

 _Having just crossed through the barrier that surrounded Storybrooke the Jolly Roger was well on it's way to the Enchanted Forest._

 _Emma was on deck tugging on the sails when Neal came to her side._

NC: Here let me help you with that. He said taking the rope from her hands.

ES: Uh, thanks. _Emma said stepping back._

 _Neal noticed the strange look Emma was giving him, and he realized Emma did not need his help._

NC: I am sorry I just...

ES: It's fine, Neal. _Emma smiled._

 _The two of them stood in awkward silence for a few moments._

NC: I know it is all still weird.

 _Emma smiled and nodded slightly_.

ES: It is hard to figure out what we are supposed to do. Are we just supposed to pick up where we left off? As if nothing happened.

NC: I don't know... _He sighed._

 _Emma waited for him to say something else but when he didn't she turned and walked up to the helm where Killian was._

KJ: Is everything alright, love? _Killian asked pretending he had not seen the exchange between Neal and Emma._

ES: Yeah everything is fine.

*********Flashback********

 _It was a clear night the stars shone brightly over head. Sitting on the windowsill in her bedroom looking down at the deserted street below,Lila could hear the noise of the party downstairs. She could hear the sound of glassing clinking together in a toast, and the sound of father's deep laughter._

 _As Lila gazed out the window she let herself float away into a daydream. A dream of a world filled with great adventure and love. She had been pulled from her dream when someone lightly tapped on the bedroom door_.

LJ: Come in.

KJ: What are you doing hiding up here? _Killian asked as he came into the room and closed the door behind him._

LJ: I'd rather not be forced to socialize with all of those people from father's work. They are always so rude and obnoxious. _As she spoke the sound of drunken cheers echoed through the house._  
 _Killian pretended to ignore it._

KJ: But the party is for you. _He said as he knelt down beside his sister and took her hand_.

LJ: Is it? _She replied._

 _Killian sighed._

KJ: Well the least you could have done was told me you were coming up here. _Killian teased_ , You left me down there alone to deal with all of that. Why did you get to escape it?

LJ: Because it is my party. _She teased._

 _Killian smirked._

KJ: Speaking of... _He pulled a small wrapped gift out of his pocket_.

LJ: What... you did have to get me anything.

KJ: Of course I did it is your birthday isn't? It is bad enough we have to celebrate it with all those teapots down there. The least I could do is give you the gift Liam and I picked out for you.

 _Lilia's eyes lit up._

LJ: You said Liam helped you pick it out? _She asked as she unwrapped the gift._

KJ: Yes, we picked it out before he set sail.

LJ: But he left three months ago.

KJ: I know. _Killian smiled mischievously_ , I have been hiding it down in the washroom. I knew you would never look in there for it. _He winked._

 _Lila giggled as she opened the wrapping to reveal a beautiful gold locket. She ran her finger over the intricate design on the locket._

LJ: It is beautiful. _She breathed. Then she opened the locket and inside found a picture of a woman she had never seen before but she knew instantly to be her mother_ , Killian, how did you get this?

KJ: I have my ways. _He smiled,_ You really like it? _He asked modestly._

LJ: Oh yes! _She exclaimed then she threw her arms around Killian's neck._ Thank you so much!

*********Present Day*********

 _Everything around the ship had faded away into a dense fog. It seemed as if the Jolly Roger were floating among the clouds._

ES: Are you sure we are headed in the right direction? _Emma asked Killian._

KJ: Aye. _He replied_

ES: How do you know?

KJ: I just do.

 _Emma looked at Killian from the corner of her eye._

ES: Well that is reassuring. _She mumbled._

 _Killian's gaze narrowed._

KJ: Are you sure you are alright? _He asked again._

ES: Yeah I am fine. _She lied,_ I just want to get there.

KJ: Sorry, love sailing takes a bit longer then falling through a portal. _Killian replied._

 _Emma glared at him._

 _Killian remained quiet for a few moments._

KJ: Swan... Can I ask... _He paused trying to find the right words_ , Why did you agree to come on this journey? You have your boy back in Storybrooke and with Bae's return I imagine you have a lot to deal with.

 _Emma looked across the deck to where Neal was sitting with Amber. The two of them untangling ropes. Killian was right. She had a lot on her mind, most of which was about Neal's sudden return._

ES: I am the Savior... It is my job to help everyone get their happy endings back. I want to help you and Lila find your happy ending. _Then she turned and looked at Killian_ , You helped me rescue Henry from Neverland. I would do the same for you and your family.

 _Killian nodded_.

KJ: Thank you.

ES: Don't thank me yet. Wait till we have found her and brought her home. _Emma replied._

 _In a small cottage in the Enchanted Forest Jefferson and Grace sat around a small kid sized table drinking tea, or rather they played at drinking tea and attending a tea party._

GH: Would you like another cup, Papa?

JH: You know I would love to, Gracey but I really should get back out there.

 _The little girl nodded._

GH: Ok, I will get my cloak. _She said quickly getting up from her seat._

 _Jefferson smiled. He couldn't have been more proud of this little girl. She was so kind and gentle. She would do anything for the people she loved. Jefferson knew she inherited that trait from her mother_.

JH: Gracey, it is a far way into market. You don't have to come all that way.

GH: But I want to. _She replied as she wrapped her cloak around her._

JH: Are you sure? I won't be gone very long and...

GH: Please, let me come with you, Papa. _She begged._

 _Jefferson noticed a hint of fear in Grace's voice. He remembered the last time he left her and told her he would return in time for tea. Neither of them wanted to relive that._

JH: Alright. Do you have the sketches? _He asked_.

 _Grace smiled and nodded. She turned around and picked up a pile of hand drawn sketches with the words missing scribbled across the bottom. Jefferson took the sketches from Grace and placed them inside his Jacket pocket._

 _Then the two of them head out the door and through the forest until they came to a narrow path. They followed the path towards the market._

GH: Papa...

JH: What is it, Grace?

GH: What if it doesn't work? _She asked worriedly._

 _Jefferson looked down at Grace and could see the disappointment in her eyes._

JH: Then we will find another way.

*********Flashback******

 _This place was always new and strange to Jefferson. It did not matter how many times he came to visit or how long he stayed. It seemed liked things were in a constant state of disarray. He followed two short and chubby men through the palace to the extravagant throne room. Once they entered the room the two men stepped aside allowing Jefferson to walk up the narrow path towards the throne._

RQ: I see you have returned. _The woman said as Jefferson approached. She looked over at the extremely large clock hanging on the wall, And with two hours to spare._ I appreciate punctuality, Jefferson.

 _Jefferson nodded. After three years how could he be late?_

RQ: I take it you have what I asked for?

JH: I do. _He replied_.

RQ: Well? Where is it? _The woman snapped._

 _Jefferson reached into his satchel and began to pull out the item but his attention was pulled away when a small child came barreling passed him. Followed by the two men who greeted Jefferson and led him into the palace._

 _The child giggled as she ran from the men and up towards the thrones._

RQ: _Sighed in disgus_ t. I thought I told you two to take care of her! _The woman snapped causing the child to reel away from the woman._

 _The child scampered down away from the thrones to hide behind Jefferson's leg. The Hatter looked down at the child. It was quite odd to find a child here. He wondered where the child had come from. It was then that Jefferson noticed something sparkling around the child's neck._

 _The Hatter knelt down beside the child and smiled at her. The child smiled back._

JH: That is very pretty _. He said pointing at the girl's necklace,_ May I see it.

 _The girl nodded and began to take off the necklace._

RQ: Don't you dare touch her! _The woman screamed,_ Guards!

 _In a split second there were dozens of guards circled around Jefferson and the girl. Terrified the little girl clung to Jefferson's leg. A guard had to tear her off of Jefferson as two more guards restrained him_.

RQ: Take Princess Grace to the nursery. _The woman commanded._

JH: Princess? _Jefferson mumbled_. _He knew that little girl was not the daughter of this woman. He also knew that locket did not belong to the woman._

*****Present Day*****  
 _Jefferson looked over at his daughter. Under the ties of her cloak he could see the glittering gold chain and hanging from the chain the familiar locket._

JH: We will keep trying until we find her. _He told Grace_ , I won't give up.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

Chapter 3- Fear

LJ: Lila Jones

WR: White Rabbit

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

RQ: Red Queen

Fear

 _The sound of her heels clicking against the floor as she walked away echoed through the dungeon. Lila rattled the cell bars begging for her to turn back around. When the woman didn't Lila sank back down to the floor._

LJ: No... _She whispered into her lap._

 _Lila cried herself to sleep only to wake up several hours later when she heard a scraping sound beside her. Slowly she lifted her head and looked toward the sound. On the other side of the cell bars was a familiar face. He slid a tray of food under the bars towards Lila._

WR: You should eat something.

 _Lila rubbed her eyes and looked down at the tray of food then back up at the White Rabbit._

WR: You should keep your strength up. _He said kindly._

 _Lila took the tray of food and picked at a hard roll._

WR: You will feel better in no time. _He soothed._

LJ: Why am I here? _Lila asked the White Rabbit_ , Why has she brought me back here?

 _The rabbit nervously pulled at his long ears._

WR: I ... I am afraid I don't...

LJ: You do know. Don't lie to me and say you don't. _Lila said_ , She just has you so frightened you won't tell me.

WR: I better go. If I stay too long she will send someone to find me. _The Rabbit said nervously._

 _The White Rabbit hopped away into the darkness leaving Lila to eat alone._

*****Flashback*****

 _The strange woods were dark and unfamiliar. It frightened Lila but she continued to run anyway. As she ran she looked back over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. When she was sure she had got away without being detected she slowed down and looked around the dark woods. The trees all looked so strange, unlike anything she had ever seen before._

Who are you? _Asked a strange voice from up in the trees._

LJ: Who said that? _Lila called back._

Who are you? _The strange voice repeated._

 _A thick fog rolled in and Lila felt a chill down her spine. She spun around trying to see where the voice had come from._

Who are you? _The strange voice continued to ask_.

 _Completely terrified Lila ran. She ran deeper into the woods trying to find her way out of the fog. She ran until she came across a small cottage. Curiously she stepped through the front gate._

MH: Hello! _Someone shouted from the doorway of the cottage,_ Come, come. _He ushered Lila towards the cottage._

LJ: Um, Hello... I didn't mean.. _Lila stopped when she realized it was not a person who called to her but a scrawny gray rabbit._

MH: We have already begun. You must hurry. _The March Hare called to her._

LJ: Hurry? Hurry for what? _Lila asked still slightly concerned about that fact that she was talking to a rabbit. She had never had a conversation with an animal before._

MH: For tea! _He claimed as he pushed her inside and locked the door behind them._

LJ: I am sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else.

 _The March Hare did not say anything as he buzzed around the small cottage tossing tea cups and saucers on a long dinning table._

LJ: I am sorry, I think I better leave. _Lila said slowly backing up towards the door._

MH: No, no! T _he March Hare hollered_ , You must stay for tea! _He demanded as he pulled her towards the long dinning table._

LJ: I need to leave. _Lila said as she pulled her arm out of the March Hare's grip._

 _The March Hare stood frozen for a moment. His odd behavior completely shocked Lila, but then again what did she expect from a land where animals could talk._

 _Lila turned towards the door but before she could pull the door open the March Hare dashed forward and pushed her back into a large arm chair._

MH: You must stay for tea! _He demanded._

 _Lila pushed her way out of the chair and pass the March Hare. She was about to pull open the cottage door when out the frosted glass window she saw dozens of the Queen's guards riding by._

LJ: You knew they would be riding by. _She realized and said to the March Hare._

MH: You must stay for tea. _He said calmly._

 _This time Lila did not argue. She sat down at the table and waited for the March Hare to pour her a cup of tea._

LJ: How did you know I was running from...

MH: All of Wonderland knows. _He replied_ , News travels fast when strangers come to Wonderland.

*****Present Day****

 _The White Rabbit was right. She felt much better now that she had something to eat. Lila got to her feet and started looking around the cell. She was determined to find away out of this cell. If she managed to break free she knew she could take refuge in the forest. That would give her time to find away back to the Enchanted Forest._

 _Leaning over the rails Amber felt the cool sea breeze blow up onto her face. She smiled as a small splash of water brushed passed her cheeks. She closed her eyes and soaked it all in. Everything, the ship, the people aboard, where they were heading and why._

 _The past month had been a whirled wind for Amber. She felt like she had not had a moments rest since she arrived in Storybrooke. It was like the moment she crossed the town line and arrived in Storybrooke her life official began. For the first time in her life she felt like it had meaning and that she had a place in this crazy world of magic and fairytales._

 _Amber opened her eyes and watched the water below race by. She could see her own reflection in the water, and she noticed that something had changed. She not only looked different but she felt different too. She felt stronger. She knew now who she was and where she belonged._

NC: Hey... _Neal coughed_ , Do you mind if I... _He motioned to the row of empty crates Amber had been kneeling on._

AP: Oh! Yeah, sure. _She said while turning around and moving over so that Neal could sit down_.

 _Amber watched quietly as Neal began untangling a set of ropes._

AP: Can I help? _She offered._

 _He looked up at her somewhat surprised._

NC: Uh, yeah, here. _He said handing her some of the rope._

 _The two of them sat untangling the rope. Neal glanced over at Amber several times eyeing her as if he wanted to say something._

AP: It is really kind of you to come with us. _Amber said after deciding that she should say something before the both of them start to get uncomfortable_ , I am sure Killian really appreciates it. Were the two of you close? I mean before...

NC: _Neal smiled slightly_. I am not sure if close is the right word.

 _Amber did not say anything she just waited for Neal to continue._

NC: We have known each other for a long time. Let's just say we haven't always been friends.

 _Amber nodded understand that Killian has a rough past that she is just starting to learn about, but everyone else in Storybrooke seems to already know._

AP: So then what made you want to help?

NC: The same reason you did I suppose. _He replied._

 _Amber smiled to herself then glanced over at where Killian stood. She could not believe that she could feel so strongly about someone in just a few short weeks._

 _The two of them fell quiet again. When the ropes were all untangled Neal finally spoke up again._

NC: I wanted to apologize to you...

 _Amber looked at Neal confused._

NC: It was your father's heart that helped bring me back. It is because of me that he is dead.

 _Amber's gaze fell. She had been trying not to think about all of that._

AP: You don't have to apologize. You had no control over it.

NC: Maybe not, but it was my father who actually did it.

AP: I wouldn't hold you accountable for the actions of your father. _She said kindly._

 _Neal laughed uncomfortably. Growing up with his father as the Dark One was not easy, and everyone seemed to hold him accountable for what his father did. It was either that or they avoided him all together for fear of what his father might to do them._

NC: You might be the first. _He mumbled._

AP: You are not the only one with a horrible father. _Amber said,_ At least your father loves you and would do anything for you.

 _Neal had never met Blackbeard but everyone knew the stories of the fearsome pirate_.

NC: You don't really think that do you? I mean that your father didn't love you.

 _Amber shrugged._

AP: My father didn't know me.

 _Neal did not know what to say._

AP: You haven't seen Henry since you have come back have you? _Amber asked trying to change the subject._

NC: No... I am not sure how to break it to him.

AP: Break what to him? That his father is alive? I would think that would be exciting news you would want to shout from the roof tops.

NC: Not when the only reason your back is because the Dark One lied, stole, and tricked people to get you here.

 _Amber turned so she was facing Neal._

AP: Who cares how it happened... I doubt Henry will. You are back that is all that matters. Your son can have his father back. That is something most people would sell their souls for. What are you waiting for? What are you so afraid of?

 _Neal sighed, he was afraid to tell Henry._

NC: I promised Emma that I wouldn't leave Henry... When Emma agreed to give me a chance and let me be apart of Henry's life I promised I wouldn't hurt him like I did her.

AP: It is not like you left willingly.

NC: No, but I still left. I have popped in and out of that kid's life so many times in the past few years. I can't expect him to just be okay with it.

 _Amber shook her head._

AP: He is your son. _She said taking his hand_ , He needs to know.

 _Neal nodded._

 _In the dark cell Lila was working on a way out. The bars of the cell were stiff and unmovable, but the ground around it was not. It was a long shot but it was her best option. Using the tray the White Rabbit had left with her, Lila began trying to dig a hole under the bars._

LJ: Come on, come on. _She mumbled to herself as she dug,_ This has to work.

 _Lila had been concentrating so hard she had not even heard the clicking of the Queen's shoes on the ground._

RQ: Do you really think that will work? _She asked_.

 _Startled Lila jumped back_.

RQ: Come now, dear. I am not that frightening.

 _Lila's gaze narrowed._

LJ: Why have you brought me here? _Lila demanded to know_ , What do you want from me?

RQ: It isn't what I want from you. It is what you will bring me. _She laughed. Her laugh echoed throughout the dungeon._


	4. Chapter 4: Pirates

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

PP: Peter Pan (Pan)

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)

BB: Blackbeard

Pirates

 _With the thick magical fog gone and the seas clear it was smooth sailing for Hook and his crew of three as they made their way to the Enchanted Forest._

KJ: Are you alright, Star? You have been awfully quiet. _Killian said as Amber climbed the stairs to the helm._

 _She came to stand beside him._

AP: I am ok. _She said with a smile._

 _As Amber spoke Emma squeezed passed her and went to sit beside Neal. Killian noticed Amber watching them._

KJ: They have a lot to talk about I would say.

 _Amber did not say anything at first._

AP: What about us? _She said quietly but then turned to look at Killian,_ Do you think we should talk?

 _Killian eyed Amber. He knew she was referring to everything that had happened between them in Storybrooke._

AP: I mean we haven't really talked about it... Killian, I...

KJ: No Star, you don't need to say anything. _Killian interrupted_ , We haven't talked about it because there is nothing to talk about. We both know what happened and why it happened.

 _Amber's gaze fell down to her feet as the guilt washed over her_.

 _Killian reached out and took her hand. He pulled her close to him._

KJ: Don't you see, Star? I could never be mad at you for what happened. He said smiling down at her, And besides that it is because of you we are here right now. You were the one who found out what happened to Lila. If it weren't for everything that happened back in Storybrooke I would have never known my sister was still alive.

AP: Yeah but...

KJ: Do you remember what you said to me the night I asked you to stay in Storybrooke? _He asked. He remembered her words clearly_ , You told me that you did not care about the horrible things I did in my past. You said that didn't matter, and that what mattered to you was what I was doing now. What mattered was the person I became after all of that. Do you remember saying that?

AP: Yes.

KJ: Did you mean it? _He asked_.

 _Amber looked up at him in surprise._

AP: Of course! _She declared._

KJ: Then how could you possibly think I would stay mad at you for something that has already happened?

AP: It's not like it was that long ago. It did not happen before we met.

KJ: You're right. But the things I have done in my past are far worse than what you did in Storybrooke. How could I stand here and judge you for something when I probably would have done something far worse if I had been in your shoes?

 _Amber sighed. Hearing what Killian was saying but still feeling guilty for turning against him._

KJ: Amber, ... you are too important to me to let what happened with Blackbeard get in the way.

 _Amber met Killian's gaze_.

KJ: Don't you see that?

 _This time Amber did not know what to say._

AP: Thank you, Killian. _Amber whispered as she leaned forward and fell into his embrace._

***** Flashback****

 _The island of Neverland is rather large. Blackbeard only hoped that by boarding his ship on the western coast he would be able to avoid any run-ins with Captain Hook, who was still aboard his ship the Jolly Roger on the eastern coast._

BB: Let's hope your plan works. _Blackbeard muttered to Lila_. Get a move on men! We haven't much time to flee this retched island. _The Pirate Captain shouted to his men as he climbed aboard his ship,_ Toss this lovely lady below deck. _He ordered_ , Keep her tied up good and tight. I don't trust she won't try to flee if given the chance. He said to one of his crew members.

PC (Pirate Crew): Aye, Capt'n. _The pirate said as he took hold of Lila's arm_. _He dragged her below deck and tied her to a post._ What does the Capt'n want with you? The pirate mumbled.

 _Lila's gaze narrowed. She squirmed and fought to break free of the pirate's hold. She managed to shake loose the gag that Blackbeard had tied over her mouth._

LJ: We had a deal! _She screamed_ , You tricked me you bastard!

PC: My you have a set of lungs don't you? _The pirate noted. He reached down to lifted the gag back over Lila's mouth but she bit him._

LJ: You Captain is cheat and a liar! _She yelled,_ Don't you have a Pirate Code or something? How can you follow someone so horrible?

 _The pirate chuckled._

PC: Normal pirates have a code, but Lass, you are dealing with Capt'n Blackbeard. He lives above the rules of normal Pirates. _He smiled wickedly,_ There is no code. _Then he moved quick to replace the gag and tighten the ties around Lila's wrist. She winced from the pinching pain._

 _The Pirate then climbed back on deck and found Blackbeard._

BB: Is she taken care of?

PC: Aye, Capt'n. Why would you be wanting to take the lass anyways? She seems like she will be more trouble than she's worth.

 _Blackbeard looked at the pirate from the corner of his eye. His brows pinched together in questioning sort of expression._

BB: I am sorry... Did I misunderstand? _He asked quietly,_ I thought I was the Captain here! _He shouted now._ Who are you to question me?

PC: I just thought... _The pirate did not get the chance to finish his thought before Blackbeard ran him through._

BB: Let's be off then! _He called out to the crew telling them to raise anchor._

 _The ship began drifted away from the shoreline and out to sea. Meanwhile below deck Lila was not going to let herself be held captive by a bunch of dirty pirates. She squirmed and fought against the digging pain in her wrist until she was able to pull the dagger out. Very carefully she cut herself free of the ties that bound her to the post._

 _Then she tip toed to the stairs that led to the deck. She could hear the pirates above her shouting at one another. She knew there was no way she could stand up against Blackbeard and his whole crew. She needed to be smart about this._

****Present Day****

 _Out on the horizon a small shape was beginning to form. Hook squinted and knew that they had made it. They were approaching the Enchanted Forest._

AP: Is that it? _Amber asked,_ That is the Enchanted Forest.

KJ: Aye.

 _They made landfall and came up alongside a narrow wooden dock._

ES: There are a lot of people here. _Emma said surprised,_ I thought the curse brought everyone back to Storybrooke.

KJ: I am not the only one who can out run a curse. _Killian pointed out,_ There is more than one way to hide from one as well.

 _The four of them, Hook, Amber, Neal and Emma walked down the dock. All eyes were on them as the weaved in and out of the crowd. Everyone wondered who the people in strange clothing were. People in the crowd whispered as they tried to figure who these people were._

ES: Well this isn't awkward. _Emma mumbled to Amber._

NC: We need to get a change of clothes so that we blend in better. We will never find Killian's sister like this. _Neal suggested._

KJ: Leave it to me. _Killian said before he dashed off around the corner._

AP: Where is he going? _Amber asked._

 _Neal and Emma both shrugged. Then the three of them found a deserted alcove where they waited for Hook to return._

 _A short while later Hook returned having already changed his clothes to better suit his previous pirating style, and with arms full of clothes for everyone else._

AP: Where did you get these?

NC: We probably don't want to know. _Neal said as he took the clothes from Hook and began changing._

 _Emma and Amber took took their clothes and used the shadow of the deep alcove to hide in as they changed._

NC: So how exactly are we going to start looking for your sister? It's not like this is a small place.

KJ: Amber said that Blackbeard traded Lila to a mad man in a hat. Emma believes he was talking about Jefferson, or rather the Mad Hatter. Killian explained, So if we find the Mad Hatter we will find Lila.

NC: Yeah, if we're lucky. _He mumbled just as Emma and Amber emerged in their new outfits._

ES: Alright, now we just need to put out some signs that we are looking for Jefferson.

AP: How do we do that?

KJ: We drink. _Killian said with a smirk._

 _Emma rolled her eyes and explained._

ES: Things work differently here. News travels best by word of mouth, and the best way to spread gossip is to start at the tavern. With all those people coming and going word will spread fast.

****Flashback***

 _Blackbeard's ship was just a few yards off the shore of Neverland. Lila was peaking out from below deck when she heard a familiar voice overhead._

PP: You didn't think I would let you just sail off with my coin and my prize. _Peter Pan said as he flew over the ship and came to hover just in front of Blackbeard._

LJ: His prize... _Lila repeated with disgust_ , I am nobodies prize. He cares for nothing more than his games and that stupid gold coin.

BB: Those were the rules, boy. Are you going to break the rules of your own game? _Lila heard Blackbeard ask._

PP: I propose a new game. _Pan said with a wicked grin_ , If you can beat my mermaids to the portal out of this world then you may keep whatever you still have on board.

LJ: He hasn't even asked to see if I am alright. _Lila muttered_. _She could not believe she ever thought he cared for her._

BB: Deal! _Blackbeard shouted up to Pan._

 _Pan flew out over the open sea with a proud and confident grin._

LJ: Idiots! Those mermaids will tear this ship to shreds! _Lila announced as she busted out from below deck,_ We will all be sent to watery graves if you follow through with this. _She told Blackbeard_. Clearly having no concern for the fact that he might kill her from breaking free of her restraints.

 _However Blackbeard did not say anything to Lila he only winked at her. His own smirk more confident and cocky than Pan's. Lila stumbled back a few steps out of shock as he ignored her._

LJ: I have spent years on this island. I know Pan's tricks. You can't win this game! _She shouted trying to reason with Blackbeard for all their sake._

 _Blackbeard just strode right passed her paying no mind to her at all. In the distance Lila could hear Pan's mocking laughter. Blackbeard ducked into his cabin._

PP: Well I guess he is to afraid to stand with his crew and fight. _Pan teased_ , Lila... You do not have to go down with these men. I will give you the chance to come back with me.

 _Lila spun around and looked a Pan. Something inside her was screaming at her to take his deal._

PP: If you retrieve my coin then you and the coin will be welcome back at my camp. _He said sweetly_ , It will be just as it was before.

 _Lila shook her head._

LJ: You mean so I can go on being your prisoner? I think I would rather die here with the pirates. _She spat._

 _Pan shrugged as if he did not care either way what she decided._

 _As the ship sailed farther out to sea Lila could hear the soft song of the mermaids approaching._

LJ: Don't listen to them! _She screamed at the pirates praying that they might listen to her_ , Don't listen to their song!

 _The earth shook and a portal opened several leagues in front of them. Lila climbed up on one of the stacks of barrels and demanded the crews attention._

LJ: Listen to me! Listen! Your Captain has abandoned you... _She shouted over Pan's childish laughter,_ We are on our own. If we are to survive this we must make it to that portal before the mermaids takes this ship and everything aboard down to the dark depths below. All of you must work to get us to that portal as quickly as possible.

 _The pirates all nodded and cheered before scurrying off to sail the ship._

PP: Well this is turning out to be quite the show. Who knew that my Lila had a pirate streak.

 _Lila ignored the comment and kept her gaze fixed on the portal. On her freedom._

 _The mermaid song grew louder and Lila told the men to find something to cover their ears. Many of the men were not able to resist the song of the mermaids. The Mermaids started attacking the ship and tearing it apart. Lila stayed strong and kept her focus on the portal._

 _Blackbeard emerged from his cabin a few moments later and laughed when he looked around to see more than half the crew had fallen under the mermaid's spell._

BB: You put up a good fight, my lady. _He said bowing his head towards Lila_ , Now step aside before I decide to kill you for trying to Captain my ship. _His gaze narrowed_.

 _Lila returned the look but did as Blackbeard commanded. As she stepped aside the ship began violently rocking back and forth. The Mermaids had them in their gasps and nothing could save them now. Lila looked over her should to the portal. Her freedom was so close and yet so far._

PP: It is not too late to surrender... You can give me back my coin and I will call off the mermaids.

 _Lila looked over at Blackbeard hoping he would see that Pan was offering them away out._

BB: I never surrender. _Blackbeard announced before he pulled something that sparkled from under his coat._

 _At first Lila thought it might be the coin but then she realized it was a crown. In mere seconds the ship had stopped shaking. The mermaids were retreating._

PP: What the hell? _Pan exclaimed as he watched all of his mermaids swim off_ , I said fight! _He yelled_ _after them_.

 _The pirate crew snapped out of their trance and hurried back to work to race towards the portal._

PP: That is cheating! _Pan whined._

 _Blackbeard laughed._

 _They were only feet from the portal now. Lila could not help but smile. They were going to make it. She would be free of this island at last. Pan sent his shadow after the coin as he tried to close the portal but the ship and everyone aboard fell through before he could close it._

****Present Day***

 _Long after the sun had set Emma, Killian, Neal, and Amber emerged from the tavern._

AP: So other than Killian getting drunk what exactly did we accomplish? _Amber giggled as she wrapped her arm around Killian's._

KJ: I am not drunk. _He demanded dizzily._

 _Emma nodded and smirked._

ES: The word is out that we are looking for Jefferson's services. It is just a matter of time before he shows up.

NC: I have to say that is certainly a lot easier then traipsing around looking for the man. _Neal said as he tossed back his last swig of rum._

 _Everyone laughed in agreement._

 _Suddenly Killian pulled away from Amber._

KJ: Do you hear that? _He asked as he walked towards an empty stand from the market._

AP: Hear what... Oh...

 _They followed Killian to the stand where they found a young girl curled up crying in her lap. Amber looked up at Killian then back to the girl._

AP: Are you alright? _Amber whispered as she sat down on the ground beside the girl._

 _The girl looked up and shook her head._

KJ: Where are your parents? _Killian asked._

 _The girl was about to respond when she saw Emma and Neal come up behind Killian._

GH: Emma! _The girl jumped up and hugged Emma._

ES: Um, hi... _Emma said confused at how this girl knew her._

GH: I am Grace... _She said sensing Emma's confusion_ , Well I went by Paige in Storybrooke.

 _Emma bit her bottom lip but then it came back to her. Grace was Jefferson's daughter._

ES: Grace! We were just looking for your father! _Emma explained._

 _The tears came rushing back._

GH: He is gone. _She cried._

NC: Gone? Gone where? _Neal asked._

GH: I don't know. He went to post some of the sketches... _She handed them a copy of one the sketches she had_ , He said he would meet me back here but he hasn't come back yet.

 _Emma handed the sketch to Killian as she hugged Grace_.

ES: It is ok. I am sure your father is fine. We will find him.

KJ: Where did you get this? _Killian asked after looking down at the sketch_.

GH: What? _Grace asked pulled her face out of Emma's cloak._

KJ: Where did you get this! _He repeated a bit harsher._

AP: Killian! _Amber scolded._

KJ: Grace, it is very important. _This sketch, where did you get it? He asked in a gentle tone._

GH: My Papa and I made them.

AP: Killian, what's the matter?

 _Killian handed Amber the sketch. She gazed at it and gasped. Then she looked up at Killian and understood why he was suddenly so concerned_.


	5. Chapter 5: Prisoners

Chapter 5- Prisoners

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills

SG: Suit Guard

Prisoners

 _The market was completely deserted aside from Grace, Killian, Emma, Amber and Neal. It was clear that Jefferson was not going to be meeting his daughter there_.

ES: Let's get you home and we will figure out what to do from there. _Emma suggested._

 _Everyone agreed and followed Grace from the market into the forest._

AP: Well this isn't creepy. _Amber mumbled as they hiked through the dark forest._

 _Killian chuckled and stepped a bit closer to her as they walked._

NC: You knew this girl from Storybrooke? _Neal whispered to Emma_.

ES: She and Jefferson were brought to Storybrooke with the first curse. The curse kept them apart but when it finally broke they were reunited. After that things got really hectic, everyone trying to piece back together their lives. Mary- Margret and I ended up here in the Enchanted Forest. I don't think anyone realized that Jefferson and Grace had even left Storybrooke.

NC: But what about the second curse? Should that have brought them back to Storybrooke along with everyone else? _Neal asked._

ES: Clearly not everyone was brought back. _Emma said reminding Neal of all the people they saw in the town._

NC: So you knew this Jefferson guy?

 _Emma eyed Neal wondering if for some reason he was getting jealous._

ES: We had a run in. _She said not wanting to get into the details._

NC: A run in?

ES: It was before the curse broke. He kept trying to tell me to believe in magic... _Emma sighed_ , Of course I thought he was crazy at first.

NC: And after you found out he was not crazy?

ES: I told you, I didn't see him after the curse was broken. I had other things on my plate at the time. _Emma replied said harshly. she was annoyed by his constant questioning as if she had to defend everything she did with her life._

 _Sensing Emma's annoyance Neal's gaze fell to the ground._

GH: Our house is just over that hill over there. _Grace pointed._

Everyone followed her down the stone path towards the dark cottage.

GH: He isn't here either. _Grace said with her voice full of disappointment._

ES: We will find him, don't worry. _Emma said reassuringly as she stepped pass Grace and started looking around the cottage for some clue as to what might have happened to Jefferson._

***Flashback***

 _It was new and mysterious. As Jefferson reached out to touch the glass it shook and rippled under his finger tips. Then like fresh snow his fingers sank into the liquid that once resembled the glass in a mirror._

JH: I wonder... _He mumbled to himself as he stepped through the mirror._

 _As he stepped through to the other side a whole new world was stretched out before him. A strange new world he has yet to explore. He took a few steps forward and noticed the strange path he was walking on. The path had been made to look like a deck of cards, and lining the path were gigantic mushrooms. They were so large Jefferson thought a person could live inside one._

SG: Halt! _Someone shouted at Jefferson._

 _Jefferson turned around to see an unusually tall figure dressed in red armor._

SG: Who are you? _He barked at Jefferson._

JH: Just a wander passing through. Jef _ferson waved his hands in front of him showing that he meant no harm. Then he continued walking down the path._

SG: Halt! Strangers are not welcome here.

JH: Excuse me?

SG: You must leave. _The guard said stiffly._

JH: Why? _Jefferson asked._

SG: Strangers are not welcome in Wonderland. _The guard repeated as he marched closer to Jefferson._

JH: I just... wanted to look around.

SG: You must leave!

 _The guard took hold of Jefferson's arm._

JH: Let go of me! _Jefferson pulled himself free of the guard's grip._

SG: You dare attack a member of the Red Guard? _The guard questioned._

JH: No... I ...

 _A high pitched whistle sound filled the air followed by the sound of tins clashing together. Jefferson knew it meant that the guard had called for reinforcements._

 _Before the guard could do anything else Jefferson took off running he ran down the path and ended up in a garden or rather a maze of some kind. As Jefferson ran through the maze he could hear the heavy clashing footsteps of the Red Guards behind him. Having no idea what direction he was headed Jefferson just kept running._

 _He run until he collided head on with the guard who greeted him. The guards clearly knew their way through the maze and were able to cut Jefferson off at the pass. Before Jefferson slip free of the guard a swarm of a dozen red tin men surrounded him. The overwhelmed him and knocked him over the head._

****Present Day ****

 _There was no signs in the cottage to explain where Jefferson was or why he might have disappeared._

GH: How are you going to find my Papa? _Grace asked Emma._

 _Emma bit her lip wishing she could do more to ease Grace's fears. The poor girl had lost her father once before, and Emma had no doubt that she was terrified it was going to take another twenty- eight years for them to be reunited again._

ES: I am not sure yet, but I promise you. We won't leave until we find him.

KJ: We can't leave until we find him. _Killian mumbled under his breath._

 _Having heard Killian's comment Amber placed a comforting hand on his arm._

ES: Tell me again what your father said to you when you saw him last. _Emma asked._

GH: He was going to hang some sketches in the tavern. He did not want me to go into the tavern so he asked me to pass out some sketches around the market. I was afraid. I did not want to be separated. _She admitted_ , but he told me he would meet me at that stand before sun down. He had never been late before, so soon as the sun began to set I knew there was something wrong. But I was afraid to leave the stand just in case he did come back to look for me. Papa wouldn't leave me. _She clarified_ , Something must have happened to him.

 _Emma gently rubbed the girl's back._

ES: I know he wouldn't. _She said as she gazed around the cottage. There had to be a clue there somewhere that they were missing._

****Flashback****

 _Jefferson re-awoke on his knees with two guards at his sides holding him upright by his arms. As he woke Jefferson blinked several times trying to get his bearings._

JH: What is this? Where am I?

 _He gazed around and saw that he was kneeling before a woman on a throne who kept her face covered with a red veil and at her side a rough looking fellow stood staring straight ahead not even bothering to notice Jefferson._

 _The woman turned and whispered to the man beside her. Then the man cleared his throat and told Jefferson that he was in the presence of royalty. The Red Queen of Wonderland, or also known as the Queen of Hearts. Jefferson noticed the Queen tilt her head to the side as if she were waiting for him to formally address her. However Jefferson decided he would remain on his knees. In defiance he also refused to look directly at this Queen. He gazed around the marvelous room he had been brought to._

 _The Queen whispered to the man again, and this time he stepped down from his spot beside the Queen and came to stand in front of Jefferson. The man forcefully grabbed Jefferson chin and made him look at the Queen._

 _The man barked at Jefferson,_ You will look at the Queen when she is speaking to you. The man demanded _. Then he stepped back and took his place beside the Queen._

JH: She wasn't speaking to me. _Jefferson bit back. He heard the scratch of armor as the guards at his side turned to look at him. Jefferson assumed they were surprised that he was gutsy enough to stand up to this Queen._

 _The Queen gently pulled back her veil and smiled at Jefferson. She pinned the veil back into her mousy brown hair and eyed Jefferson._

RQ: You are a brave man. I will certainly give you that. _The Queen said to Jefferson._

 _Jefferson did not respond._

RQ: Well what am I to do with you? _She asked as she tapped a long wrinkled finger against her chin_ , What do you suppose we should do with him, my pet? _She asked the man beside her._

 _The man did not respond._

JH: You could let me go. _Jefferson suggested._

 _The Queen laughed._

RQ: Brave and funny. Oh we will most certainly have to keep you. _She said_ , This place can get so dreary. Perhaps that is what we shall do with you! You can be my new jester! _She said gleefully_ , That is what I was going to have the girl do, but I think you are much more suited for the job.

 _With a pleased smiled she waved her hand and the guards dragged Jefferson away. They dragged him down to the dungeon and threw him in a dark cell. Then slammed the door shut, locking it as the turned and left him._

JH: Wonderland! _He spat as he slammed his hand against the bars of his cell._

A startled gasp came from the other side of the bars.

JH: Who's there? _Jefferson jumped back._

 _There was no response._

JH: I know you are here... Come out of the shadows. _He said trying to peer into the dark cell beside his._

 _Out of the shadows a young girl appeared. She kept her head and her gaze down, but that didn't stop Jefferson from being able to see her clearly._

JH: Who are you? _He asked._

 _The girl's gaze shot up to meet his as she repeated his question._

JH: You won't tell me first?... _He waited for the girl to respond_... Fine. My name is Jefferson. He said with a bow, And yours?

LJ: Lila... My name is Lila. _She said quietly._

****Present Day***

 _Completely unaware of the search going on in the Enchanted Forest Jefferson awoke groggy and confused. He rubbed his head where he thought he must have been struck. He pulled himself up so that he was sitting up rather than laying on the hard and dirty ground._

JH: What happened? _He mumbled as he buried his head in his hands hoping the room would stop spinning long enough for him to piece together how he got here._

 _Jefferson remembered being at the market with Grace and heading into the tavern to hand out sketches, but after that everything blacked out. Jefferson lifted his head and looked around. He could not see much in the dark._

 _Carefully he crawled forward. He found his way to a row of cold steal bars._

JH: A cell? H _e used the bars to pulled himself to his feet. He could see a bit more clearly now and knew that he was locked in a cell of some kind. He pulled and rattled the bars_ , Hello! _He called out into the darkness._

LJ: Who's there? _Lila called from the dark corner of her own cell._

 _Jefferson spun around and looked to the direction in which her voice came from._

JH: Lila? _He could barely get her name pass his lips._

 _Suddenly recognizing his voice Lila scrambled to her feet and ran up to the row of bars that divided the space in between them._

LJ: Jefferson! _She exclaimed as she saw him hanging weakly onto the cell door._

 _Even in the darkness Jefferson could see her face. He fell from the bars of the cell door to the cell wall that Lila stood in front of._

JH: Lila! _Exclaimed hardly believing it_ , What happened? Where are we?

 _He watched as Lila's face twisted into a disgusted expression._

LJ: Take one guess...

 _Echoing through the dark dungeon the clicks of the Queen's high heels._

RQ: Good. Now that you are both here we can get started. _The Red Queen announced once she stood in front of the cells where Lila and Jefferson were being held._


	6. Chapter 6: Memory

Chapter 6- Memory

Characters:

NC: Neal Casssidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

KJ: Killian Jone aka Captain Hook (Hook)

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige

BB: Blackbeard

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills

Memory

 _Jefferson and Grace's cottage in the forest was small. There was not much to go over or to search through, but Emma was not going to give up until they found something._

GH: I want to help. What can I do to help? _Grace asked wanting desperately to find her father._

 _With Emma, Neal, Killian and Amber already combing through the cramped cottage there was not much for Grace to do._

ES: What do you and your father normally do? _Emma asked_ , I mean does anything look out of place to you?

 _Grace scanned the cottage. She hadn't noticed anything strange. She made her way over to the small table where her gold tea set was still set up waiting for her and her father to return_.

KJ: That is quite a valuable tea set you have there. _Killian said gazing at the golden tea cups from the corner of his eye._

GH: It was a gift from my Papa. He brought it back after he went on one of his long trips.

AP: His long trips? _Amber asked as she sat down beside Grace as if she was going to attend the tea party._

 _Grace pretended to pour the tea into everyone's cups as she spoke_.

GH: Papa, used to go on long trips sometimes for work. He never let me come with him so I would have to stay with the neighbors. Then one day he said he wasn't going on those trips anymore, and he didn't for a long time. Then just before the curse hit he decided to go on one more trip.

 _Amber nodded as she pretended to sip her tea._

 _Neal came up beside Emma keeping a careful eye on Grace._

NC: Who is the is guy we are looking for anyway? _He asked_ , I thought we were looking for Hook's sister?

 _Emma slowly turned her head to look at Neal. Her face pinched with confusion_.

ES: Her father is Jefferson... _Emma said slowly._

 _The name did not seem to register with Neal._

ES: Jefferson... The Mad Hatter... _She whispered trying to make sure Grace couldn't hear her._

NC: As in Alice in Wonderland?

ES: What is wrong with you? _Emma asked._

 _On the other side of the cottage Killian chuckled to himself._

KJ: How many tea sets do you own? _He asked Grace as he lifted a red tea cup off of another small table._

 _Grace turned towards Killian and looked curiously at the tea cup._

GH: I haven't ever seen that one before. _She said._

 _Hearing Grace's remark Emma dashed to Killian's side_.

ES: Let me see it. _She said reaching for the cup._

 _Killian handed her the cup and pointed to the spot where he found it._

KJ: It was on the table beside this stuffed creature _. He picked up the stuffed rabbit by it's ear and held it out for Grace to see._

GH: A white rabbit! _She exclaimed_ , I have always wanted one!

ES: You mean you haven't ever seen this before either? _Emma asked with concern._

 _Grace shook her head._

AP: A white rabbit, a red tea cup, and the Mad Hatter... Have we stepped into Wonderland. _Amber teased._

ES: Wonderland! That is where he must be!

KJ: You think he went to wonderland and left the girl here? _Killian whispered to Emma._

ES: You got a better explanation for the tea cup and the white rabbit? _Emma asked._

KJ: Perhaps the girl just forgot they belonged to her.

 _Emma glared at Killian._

ES: I doubt it. If we are going to find your sister then we need to find Jefferson, and our best chance of doing that is to get to Wonderland.

****Flashback****

 _Blackbeard's ship fell through the portal in Neverland and emerged on the other side. Splashing up out of the water the ship was just a few leagues away from the coast of another realm._

PC: What is it, Capt'n? _One of crew members asked Blackbeard._

 _The Pirate Captain gazed through his spy glass at the coast. There was a thick forest lining the shore, but nothing like the forest on Neverland. Breaking through the trees the Pirate could see the tall towers of a castle._

BB: We are about to find out. _Blackbeard said as he signaled the rest of the crew to move forward._

 _They made landfall and the crew climbed off the ship._

BB: Bring her too. _Blackbeard ordered motioning to Lila_ , I am not letting her out of my sight.

 _The pirates did as they were told and followed Blackbeard into the forest. Surrounded by over grown mushrooms, trees which grew upside down, and grass that was the color of the sea Blackbeard began to wonder what kind of a place they had stumbled upon._

 _The Pirates carefully continued through the forest until they came across a path._

PC: Playing cards. _One of the men noted pointing down at the design on the path._

 _Ahead Blackbeard could see the castle. It did not seem heavily guarded so it would make for easy pickings. He charged on leading his crew and Lila down the path towards the castle._

RG: Halt! _A guard in red armor commanded._

 _Blackbeard looked at the single guard standing at attention and laughed. He looked over his shoulder at a couple of his men then tilted his head toward the guard. The Pirates grinned then moved forward to attack the guard._

 _Before they reach the guard there was a loud whistling sound and dozens of guards in red armor swarmed around the pirates. The pirates drew their swords and tried to fight off the guards but there were too many of them. Lila was practically trampled in the madness. She was swept up by the guards along with the rest of the crew._

 _The Red Guard brought Blackbeard and his crew to the Queen._

RQ: Well, what do we have here? _The Red Queen asked as she gazed at the row of prisoners that were kneeling before her._

RG: A gang of Pirates, your majesty.

RQ: I see. _She said as she stood up and walked down to the pirates. She eyed each of them then looked to Blackbeard_ , Quite an interesting crew you keep Captain... a woman? _She asked stopping in front of Lila._

 _The Queen then turned her back to the pirates and walked back up to her throne._

RQ: I suppose you were hoping to make off with some of my treasures? The Queen said. She waited a moment before speaking again, I am sorry to disappoint you but I do not have any treasures worth your time.

 _Each of the pirates exchanged glances wondering what kind of Queen did not have jewels or gold stashed somewhere. Blackbeard's gaze narrowed suspiciously._

RQ: You do not believe me? She asked. Jewels and gold do not interest me Captain. Would you like to know what interests me?

 _Blackbeard did not respond. However the Queen stood back up and slowly stepped back down so that she was standing in front of him. She smiled then reached down and ripped his heart right out of his chest. The Pirate winced and gasped from the strange empty feeling that now filled his chest. She held his still beating heart in her hand and smiled_.

RQ: Hearts, Captain. They interested me. _She said as if she were talking to the heart itself. Then she looked up and gazed at each member of his crew. She waved her hand across the row of pirates and in an instant they all fell to the ground dead. Left kneeling before her were Blackbeard and Lila_ , I have no use for them. _She replied simply_ , but a brutal man like yourself.. I can find a few uses for you. _She said as she turned her back to Blackbeard and placed his heart in a small iron chest. Then she locked the chest and handed it to a servant to put away._

RG: What about the girl, your Majesty? _One of the guards asked._

 _The Queen nodded._

RQ: Put her in the dungeon for now. I will have a chat with her later. _The Queen said before she sat back down in her throne._

 _When the guards grabbed hold of Lila she thrashed about trying to break free of their grip as they dragged her to the dungeon. She screamed, and even tried biting on of the guards. Meanwhile Blackbeard remained frozen like a statue kneeling before the Queen._

****Present Day***

 _In Jefferson's small cottage Emma and Killian debated about leaving for Wonderland. While Amber did her best to keep Grace distracted and from worrying about her father._

ES: It may not be the best plan but it is the only lead we have. _Emma argued._

KJ: I want to find this Hatter more than anything, but I don't think going to this place without some kind of plan is the best idea.

 _Emma sighed._

ES: Killian, either we go to Wonderland and find Jefferson, or we return to Storybrooke and act as if none of this ever happened.

 _Killian clenched his jaw and turned away. It wasn't that he did not want to find Jefferson. He was concerned that going to Wonderland may lead them farther away from finding Lila._

ES: Alright, we will head back to the Jolly Roger and in the morning we will gather supplies before setting off for Wonderland. _Emma announced._

AP: What about Grace? _Amber asked._

KJ: We can't leave her here alone. She will have to come with us.

ES: Now who is the one with poor ideas? _Emma commented._

 _Killian pursed his lips together and rolled his eyes._

ES: He is right though. _She will have to come with us._

 _Amber nodded then turned back to Grace and explained everything to Grace. Excitedly Grace nodded. The little girl jumped out of her chair and grabbed her cloak. She was clearly eager to leave and to find her father._

 _The five of them made their way back towards the town where the Jolly Roger was waiting at the docks._

KJ: At least I won't have to be far from my love for long. _Killian mumbled as they walked._

 _Amber looked over at him from the corner of her eye._

KJ: The Jolly Roger. _Killian clarified with a chuckle as he saw Amber's gaze following him._

GH: You love your ship? _Grace giggled._

KJ: Aye. _Killian replied defensively._

 _Amber just laughed along._

 _Walking behind them Neal and Emma were careful not to trip over logs or stones._

NC: Where are we going? _Neal asked Emma._

ES: Back to the ship. _She replied_.

NC: Why?

 _Emma's gaze shot up from the ground to meet Neal's. The shock and concern was clearly written across her face._

ES: Neal, are you ok? _She asked._

NC: Yeah I am fine. _He replied but they both knew that was a lie._

 _Emma was not sure what else to say, but she was growing more and more concerned about these issues Neal seemed to be having with his memory._

 _Once they had reached the town Neal and Emma decided they would go in search of food for everyone. It had been awhile since any of them had eaten anything and it was beginning to take it's toll. In truth Emma hoped some food might help fix whatever was going on with Neal._

 _Meanwhile Killian, Amber and Grace boarded the Jolly Roger._

GH: So you live here? _Grace asked looking around._

KJ: Aye.

GH: Where do you sleep?

KJ: In my cabin. _Killian replied. Then he waved her on and told her to follow him. He led her and Amber to his cabin. Then he told Grace that she could sleep in his bed for the night._

GH: Then where will you sleep? _She asked as she laid back in the narrow bed._

KJ: Don't worry, there are plenty of other places for me to sleep. _She smiled._

 _Grace pulled Killian's blanket up over her and closed her eyes. In mere seconds she had fallen asleep. The poor girl was completely exhausted. Quietly Amber and Killian tip toed out of the cabin and back on deck._

AP: That was very sweet of you. _Amber remarked once the door had been closed behind them._

 _Killian shrugged then he pulled the crumpled up sketch Grace had given them from his pocket. He gazed down at the sketch and worry lines appeared on his forehead. Gazing over his shoulder Amber looked at the sketch as well._

AP: You have the same smile. _Amber whispered not really meaning for him to hear her._

 _Killian tilted his head to the side looking at the sketch from a new perspective. Then he smirked and chuckled._

AP: She is out there and we will find her. _Amber said as she wrapped her arm around Killian's._

 _He nodded then tucked the sketch back into his pocket._

KJ: I promise we will find you, Lila. _He whispered._


	7. Chapter 7: Mirrors

Chapter 7- Mirrors

Characters:

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (Queen Of Hearts)

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

LJ: Lila Jones

MH: March Hare

Mirrors

 _The dark night sky stretched out above the Jolly Roger. Slowly the stars over head began to dim as the sky grew brighter. Preparing to leave the Enchanted Forest to go to Wonderland everyone was reloading the ship with fresh supplies_.

KJ: Do you need a hand with that, love? _Killian asked Amber as he saw her carrying several barrels on deck._

 _Amber glanced over at Killian and giggled as her gaze fell to his hook._

AP: I've got it, thanks. _She teased._

 _Killian shrugged with a smirk then turned pass Amber and head towards the docks to pick up another load of supplies. As he did Neal was coming aboard and he clumsily bumped into Killian._

KJ: Sorry about that, mate. _Killian said as he reached out to help steady the tower of crates Neal was carrying._

 _Neal rudely turned away from Killian._

NC: watch it! _Neal hollered_ , Stupid, druken pirate. _He mumbled._

KJ: Oi! I am right here. And I haven't had a drop of rum since we've arrived. _Killian pointed out as he turned back towards the docks._

NC: Oh? So that is suppose to make it all alright? _He yelled back._

KJ: Excuse me? _Killian said as he turned around slowly._

NC: You think because you weren't drunk that makes everything all better? _Neal spat,_ You lied to me!

 _Amber turned around to witness Neal exploding in front of Killian._

KJ: What are you talking about?

NC: Everything! _Neal shouted as he threw down the crates then turned his attention back to Killian. He stomped over to Killian with clenched fist and his face turning a bright shade of red._

KJ: I think it is you who has had too much to drink, Mate.

NC: You have lied and lied. I am tired of it! _Neal shouted as he shoved Killian back._

 _Killian pushed Neal off of him but that only made Neal come back even harder. Neal grabbed at Killian's throat and pinned him against the rails._

NC: I never should have trusted you! _Neal practically cried before he began choking Killian._

AP: Whoa! Amber ran over to the pair, Neal! Neal, let go. _She said trying to pull him off of Killian._

NC: Who are you? _He spat before knocking Amber aside._

ES: What the hell! _Exclaimed Emma when she came aboard and saw what was happening._

 _Neal looked over at Emma and suddenly the anger melted away and was followed by confusion._

NC: Emma? _Neal whispered as he stumbled backwards._

 _Immediately Killian jumped out of Neal's reach and rushed to help Amber back up to her feet._

ES: Neal, what the hell is going on? _Emma asked as she put down the sacks she was carrying._

 _Neal blinked several times and held his head._

NC: I don't know... _He looked over to where Killian and Amber stood looking on worriedly_ , I am sorry.

ES: Here, sit down. _She helped Neal to the barrels where he sat and tired to recompose himself_ , What is going on with you?

NC: I wish I knew. He said, One minute I am fine and the next it is like everything falls out of place. Nothing makes sense anymore. I feel like I am in a different time or place. The memories in my head come in as flashes like pieces of a puzzle that hasn't been put together yet.

 _Emma bit her lip trying to understand what was happening._

NC: I don't know why but when I saw Hook it was like I had been thrown back to when I was a boy. When I sailed on the Jolly Roger with him. I was so angry with him for lying to me about knowing my mother and father... _Neal glanced over at Killian who was listening but made sure he was not standing close enough to them in case Neal lost it again._

KJ: Do you think this could be because of...

ES: Rumple how brought you back. _Emma finished Killian's thought_ , He used that coin and Blackbeard's heart to bring you back from the past. That could be why your memories are all mixed up.

AP: So how do we help him? _Amber asked building up the courage to stand beside Neal._

ES: I don't know. _Emma sighed._

 _She had light magic of her own but she was just starting to learn how to use and control it. Emma certainly did not know how dark magic worked, nor did she know anything about the powers of the coin._

ES: I will think of something. _She promised._

 _Neal stood back up and dizzily swayed back and forth._

AP: You should lie down. Whatever is happening to you it is taking it's toll.

 _Neal nodded._

AP: Come on, I will help you.

****Flashback****

 _They were young, reckless and in love. Appearing casual and like they belonged there Neal and Emma snuck into a private party. The two of them raced over to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks._

ES: Your name tag isn't on straight, Mr. Gallien. _Emma pointed out before fixing Neal's name tag._

NC: Oh! Thank you, Mrs. Gallien. _Neal teased as he handed her the drink she ordered,_ So this will be really easy. There are so many people here and it is such a big event no one will even notice us. Just hang in the background.

ES: I am so excited to try those little cracker things they are carrying around on the trays! _Emma giggled_ , This is such a fun birthday! _She said while squeezing Neal's hand._

 _Neal smirked then led Emma away from the bar. They roamed the floor for awhile allowing people to see them and place them as guests of the party._

ES: I wonder what the real Mr. and Mrs. Gallien are doing right now. _Emma whispered._

 _Neal shrugged._

ES: You don't think they will show up after all do you?

NC: Nah, they are probably too busy counting all their money. _Neal teased_ , Relax Emma, even if they do decide to come we will be in and out with our haul long before anyone notices.

 _Emma took a deep breathe and nodded._

ES: I am sorry. It's just we have never done anything so... so...

NC: So bold. _Neal finished_ , We have been robbing convenient stores long enough I think we can handle robbing an appetizer table and a few drinks. We are supposed to be celebrating your birthday.

*****Present Day****

 _Emma paced back and forth across the deck while Killian loaded the last of the supplies on to the ship._

KJ: We are about ready to set sail. _He told Emma_ , Are you sure this is still what you and Neal want to do?

 _Emma stopped pacing and looked at Killian._

KJ: I mean given Neal's current state and all. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to hang back for a bit. Amber and I can track down the Mad Hatter an then come to find you.

ES: No... thank you, but that would just be wasting more time.

 _Killian nodded._

KJ: I just feel like I owe it to him to do something. Those things he said earlier about being angry and feeling betrayed. _Killian sighed._

ES: Hook, that was a long time ago.

KJ: I know, I know but he was right to be so angry. I did betray him.

ES: He knows you've changed. It is this thing with his memories I think it is stirring up all kinds of things from the past. _Emma said_ , Rumple would know what is happening.

KJ: Sure, but considering he is hold up in Storybrooke right now I am not sure how much help he is.

 _Emma sighed._

KJ: We need someone else who knows about dark magic.

ES: Got any ideas?

 _Killian leaned back on the rails and crossed his arms._

KJ: You are the only one here with magic, Swan.

ES: I know but I have only had a few lessons with Regina... _Emma's eyes lit up_ , Regina! She would know!

KJ: Perhaps but she is in Storybrooke as well.

ES: Yes, but she gave me this to use if we needed to contact them. _Emma pulled the mirror Regina had given her from her bag._

 _She held the mirror out so Killian could see. Killian came to stand beside Emma as she explained how it worked. Then holding the mirror with both hands Emma closed her eyes and felt the power inside her surge forward. She thought of Storybrooke and Regina._

RM: Emma? Emma is that you? _Regina's voice echoed through the mirror as an image of her came into focus on the glass._

ES: Yes, Regina it is me. Can you hear me?

 _The image came into focus on the mirror and Emma could see Regina sitting in her office._

RM: Emma! What is wrong? Where are you? Have you found Hook's sister? _Regina asked_ , Henry has asked for you. He has some new project he is waiting to show you. I have been careful not to mention anything about Neal to him yet.

ES: That is why I am calling, Regina. There is something wrong... something is happening to Neal.

 _Regina listened carefully as Emma explained the episodes of memory loss Neal seemed to be having. Emma explained everything from Neal forgetting who Jefferson was to him attacking Killian._

ES: We don't know what is causing it. We thought maybe it has something to do with the way Rumple brought him back.

 _Regina nodded._

RM: It is very possible. Give me some time to do some research and I will get back to you.

ES: Ok... but Regina.. try and hurry. I am not sure how long he can last like this. The episodes seem to be getting worse.

 _Regina nodded solemnly._

RM: I will do my best.

ES: Thank you. _Emma smiled weakly_. Tell Henry I love him. _She added before the magic cut out and the image was gone. Emma was left looking at her own reflection._

***Flashback***

 _Tearing their name tags off as they left the party Emma and Neal walked outside into the cold night air._

ES: Ah, that was so much fun! _Emma said smiling as she wrapped her arm around Neal's._

 _Neal laughed as they walked down the street._

NC: Did anyone follow us? _He asked._

 _Emma looked over her shoulder._

ES: No we are clear.

 _Then the two of them dashed down a dark alley where they had parked the yellow bug they drove._

NC: I am so full. I don't think I can eat again for a week. _Neal said as he slid into the car._

ES: I know! _Emma agreed excitedly._

 _Neal smiled and gazed at Emma._

NC: You look really beautiful tonight, Emma.

 _Emma blushed a bit and thanked him. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder._

NC: I have something for you. _He whispered before reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out a small box._

ES: Neal... _Emma gasped. She eyed the big blue ribbon on the box. With a giddy smile Emma took the gift from Neal and opened it_ , Oh! Thank you! But where did you get it? _She asked dropping the box and the blue ribbon to the floor._

NC: I bought it last week. _Neal shrugged_ , You really like it?

 _Emma nodded while biting her lip. She couldn't contain her joy._

ES: You bought it?

NC: Yeah, I wanted to do something special for you. I know it isn't much but...

ES: It is perfect. _She said before leaning over and kissing him._

****Present Day***

 _The front door opened and Regina's head snapped up._

RM: Henry just got home... I will get back to as soon as I find something.

ES: Ok thank you. I don't think I need to tell you, but lets not mention any of this to Henry.

 _Regina agreed and promised to give Henry Emma's love then she shoved her hand mirror into her desk draw._

HM: Hi Mom _. Henry said as he came into the room and dropped his book back on the floor._

RM: How many times do I have to tell you not to leave your stuff on the floor. _Regina scolded._

HM: Sorry I will...

 _Henry was interrupted when a young boy came running into the room with his toy airplane. The little boy ran around in circles making engine sounds_.

RH: Here I come, Roland. _Robin Hood laughed as he chased after the little boy._

 _The little boy screamed joyfully as he ran pass Henry to hide behind Regina and her desk._

RH: Where is he? _Robin teased._

 _Both Regina and Henry shrugged as they tried to conceal the smiles breaking out on their faces. Roland peeked out from under Regina's leg to see his father searching around the room. The little boy let out a slight giggle alerting Robin Hood to his location._

 _RH: Ah ha! I've found you! He called as he charged toward the boy._

 _Regina and Henry laughed as Roland ran around the room evading his father._

RQ: Ugh, it is pitiful. _The Red Queen said as she waved her hand over the mirror wiping away the image of Regina's happy life,_ She could have had so much more. _Cora complained_ , If she had only listened to me. If only she let me guide her. I could have taught her so much.

 _Cora turned away from the mirror and began walking towards the dungeon. Her high heels clicking against the floor as she walked._

RQ: Oh well, soon all of that will change. Won't it? _She asked as she gazed at Lila and Jefferson in their cells._

 _Lila snarled at Cora._

JH: We won't do it. _Jefferson insisted_ , Find someone else to do your dirty work.

 _Cora only smiled._

RQ: Oh but I think you will.

LJ: The moment you let us out of here we will run. We don't have to do anything you say!

RQ: Could you really have forgotten already? _She asked._

 _Jefferson and Lila looked at one another confused._

RQ: I hold all the power here. You are just mere pawns, chest pieces in this game.

LJ: We won't do it. It doesn't matter what you say. _Lila insisted._

 _Again Cora smiled wickedly. Then she held up her hand in Lila's direction. Lila began grasping at the air around her throat. Cora was strangling her using magic._

JH: Stop! _He shouted as he jumped up and tried reaching through the bars of his cell for Cora._

RQ: Alright. _She said simply. She dropped her hand and Lila fell back gasping for air. Then with her other hand Cora reached forward and grabbed Jefferson's heart right out of his chest._

 _The shock sent Jefferson tumbling backward. He fell back and looked up at Cora as she gazed down at his beating heart._


	8. Chapter 8: Free

Characters:

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills ( Queen of Hearts)

RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

Free

 _It was a strange sort of emptiness that took the place of Jefferson's heart. He felt it weighing on him. It was there but yet he knew something was missing. Jefferson laid on the ground looking up at Cora. He knew how this story often ended._

 _The Mad Hatter had seen the Red Queen do this to countless others. He winced and cringed in preparation for the sharp shooting pain that was sure to follow as she crushed his heart._

LJ: Wait! _Lila shrieked._

 _Both Jefferson's and Cora's gazes floated over to Lila._

LJ: Stop... _She whispered_.

***Flashback***

 _Sliding down the cell wall so that he was leaning against the bars that divided his cell with Lila's, Jefferson looked around._

JH: They say curiosity killed the cat. _He mumbled to himself._

LJ: Excuse me?

JH: Nothing... So how long have you been locked up here? _He asked with his back to her._

 _It was quiet. Lila did not respond._

JH: What? Have I offended you? _Jefferson asked over his shoulder._

LJ: No. _She said._

JH: So... How long have you been here?

 _Again Lila did not respond._

JH: I see, you just don't feel much like talking. It is ok I get it.

 _Still not saying anything Lila watched Jefferson carefully from the corner of her eye. She watched as he stood up and moved in a circle around the cell. He rattled and shook all of the bars looking for a loose one._

LJ: I've already tried that. _She mumbled_ , It is no use. _Her voice louder as she came out of the shadows and made her way to the wall of bars that separated them_.

 _Jefferson looked over at her curiously._

JH: How did you end up here? _He asked walking back towards her._

LJ: I let my guard down and trusted people I shouldn't have. _She said before turning back to hide in the shadows._

****Present Day***

 _Lila crawled up to the cell door and pulled herself up. She kept her nervous gaze locked on Cora._

LJ: If we do this for you... If we bring you back what you desire then you will let us both go?

RQ: Certainly. I will have no further use for you once you have brought me what I asked for.

 _Lila thought for a moment. She knew that the only way to survive this was to make this deal with the Red Queen. Even though everything inside of her was telling her this was not right._

LJ: Fine. We will do it.

JH: No! No, we won't. _Jefferson demanded. He looked over at Lila and sternly shook his head._

RQ: You forget, Hatter. I control you. _She said looking back down at his heart in her hand._

 _Lila sighed in defeat then looked at Cora and again agreed to do Cora's biding._

RQ: Good, glad we have that settled. C _ora smiled as she turned around and placed Jefferson's heart in the same chest Lila had seen her put Blackbeard's in all that time ago. Then Cora pulled a long silver key from her pocket and unlocked the cells_ , You know what you are going to bring me, correct? _She asked Lila._

LJ: Yes.. I believe so... L _ila looked over at Jefferson who had pulled himself up and was leaning on the cell bars._

 _Jefferson's gaze met her's and narrowed as it was full of anger and disappointment. Lila turned away from him._

RQ: Then I'll expect you both back here in a week's time _. Cora instructed._

 _Lila nodded._

RQ: And I will just hold on to that beautiful heart of your's, Hatter. Think of it as my own insurance policy.

***Flashback***

 _After Lila had retreated back into the shadows it was evident to Jefferson that he would not have her help in escaping this place. Perhaps it was for the best. For all he knew she had been locked away so long she might be mad._

 _Determined to find away out of the cells Jefferson began looking around for anything that could help him escape. At his feet all he found were loose pebbles an straw that had been dragged in from outside. As Lila had already pointed out the cell walls were strong. There would be no breaking through them. There were no windows to climb through. It seemed like escape would be impossible._

 _From her dark corner Lila kept a watchful eye on Jefferson. There was something very curious about him. Lila couldn't quite place it but he did not seem to fit here. She watched as he moved around the cell looking for some way out. When he finally came to his senses and realized there was no way out he kicked his toe into the ground causing dirt and sand to fly through the air._

JH: That is it! He exclaimed as he fell to his hands and knees, Give me your dagger. _He said to Lila._

LJ: What?

JH: Your dagger! I saw it on you earlier. Give it to me... please!

 _Without questioning him any further Lila moved towards his cell and passed her dagger to him through the bars._

JH: Yes! _He said after examining the dagger._

 _Lila watched as Jefferson went over to the cell door and began digging. He used the dagger to break through the harder clumps of dirt._

LJ: What are you doing? _Lila finally asked._

JH: I am getting us out of here. _He said as he continued to dig._

 _Lila mouthed the word us. He was going to free her too. She was afraid to get her hopes up but at the same time she could not help but feel a bit anxious._

 _Jefferson used the dagger to dig a hole big enough that he could fit his arm through._

LJ: You won't be able to dig a hole big enough for your whole body. _Lila pointed out._

 _This time it was Jefferson who did not respond. He simply moved over and started digging at the other end of the door. That hole he dug much deeper._

LJ: How is this helping?

JH: I thought you weren't too keen on talking? _Jefferson responded._

LJ: I am not. _Lila snapped but continued to watch him._

 _When Jefferson was sure the holes were deep enough he began rattling the cell door again. He pulled the bars to the left and to right. Eventually he managed to pull the door off it's hinges because it had been set off balance by the holes he had dug. With the cell door hanging on by a thread Jefferson effortlessly pushed forward on the door and watched it swing open._

JH: That is how it helps. _He said triumphantly as he placed his hands on his hips._

 _Lila waited silently to see if Jefferson would really set her free too. And sure enough after a moment of gloating Jefferson made his way over to Lila's cell door and began digging_.

JH: You know it would be nice to get some help here. _Jefferson mentioned._

 _Lila quickly dropped to her hands and knees and began digging as well. It did not take very long for them to dig the holes, and from the other side of the cell Jefferson pulled on the cell door. Lila continued to pull from inside the cell and in moment the door popped off it's hinges._

 _For a minute Lila just stood in the cell staring out at the open space in front of her._

JH: Well? Are you coming? _Jefferson asked reaching his hand out for her._

 _Lila gladly took his hand and stepped out of the cell._

LJ: We better get out of here. Someone will come down to check on us any minute. _She realized._

JH: Do you know which way to go?

 _Lila nodded and led the way out of the dungeon. The two of them raced through the castle looking for some way out. They turned down every passage and opened every door._

JH: What kind of a place is this? _Jefferson asked after they had entered another empty room._

LJ: I don't know.

 _In the distance they heard the heavy pounding of footsteps. Jefferson grabbed Lila by the arm and pulled her through one of the nearest doors. Huddled together they peeked through a crack in the door and watched as the guards passed by. Then once the hall was clear Lila and Jefferson made a run for it. They headed in the direction the guards had come hoping it would lead them out._

*****Present Day*****

 _It was something neither of them had expected, both Lila and Jefferson walked straight out of the castle and down the path that looked like a deck of cards. Not one guard tried to stop them. They weren't running for their lives. They just strolled right out._

LJ: Jefferson? Lila _called quietly as they walked down the path._

 _He did not respond._

LJ: Say something. Please, say anything.

 _He looked at her and opened his mouth as if he were about to speak, but then closed it again and turned away._

 _Lila sighed._

LJ: It is the only way we are going to get out of this alive. Don't you see that?

 _Jefferson picked up his pace so that he was walking a few feet in front of Lila. Making it clear he did not want to talk to her_.

LJ: I didn't know what else to do. _She admitted_ , I am sorry.

 _Jefferson stopped. He sighed and let his head fall back. Then he turned and faced Lila._

JH: I know... I know why you did it. I just wish that you didn't do it. He was quiet for a moment, I just don't want to...

LJ: We didn't have a choice. She would have killed you. _Lila interrupted._

JH: We could have thought of something. _Jefferson demanded_.

 _Lila stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest. The pair of them fell silent as they walked farther down the path._

JH: I am glad you are alright. _Jefferson mumbled awhile later._

****Flashback****

 _Finally finding a door that led out of the castle Lila and Jefferson found themselves in a garden of some sort. There were rows of red roses everywhere. The two of them stumbled around the garden._

JH: I have never seen such a strange place. _Jefferson mumbled._

LJ: I have. _Lila mumbled._

 _Jefferson looked over at her surprised and also curiously._

 _They roamed around until they found their way out of the garden to a path that resembled the one they both followed when they first arrived in Wonderland. They walked together until the path forked. There was a sign that read; Tulgey Woods the sign pointed to the right but the arrow pointed left. The sign that pointed left but had the right facing arrow read Mirror._

JH: That is how I came in. _Jefferson said pointing to the word Mirror. He started walking down the path on the left. Then he notice Lila had stopped following him_ , Aren't you coming with me?

 _Lila stood frozen looking from the signs to Jefferson._

LJ: I don't... _She was afraid. Each time she had put her trust in someone she ended up their prisoner._

RG: Stop! _A guard yelled from behind them._

 _They was no time to think the guards were charging towards them. Jefferson took off towards Mirror. Rather than follow him Lila headed down the path to Tulgey Woods._

 _The strange woods were dark and unfamiliar. It frightened Lila but she continued to run anyway. As she ran she looked back over her shoulder to see if anyone was following her. When she was sure she had got away without being detected she slowed down and looked around the dark woods. The trees all looked so strange, unlike anything she had ever seen before_.

Who are you? _Asked a strange voice from up in the trees._

LJ: Who said that? _Lila called back._

Who are you? _The strange voice repeated._

 _A thick fog rolled in and Lila felt a chill down her spine. She spun around trying to see where the voice had come from._

Who are you? _The strange voice continued to ask._

 _Completely terrified Lila ran. She ran deeper into the woods trying to find her way out of the fog. She ran until she came across a small cottage. Curiously she stepped through the front gate._

MH: Hello! _Someone shouted from the doorway of the cottage_ , Come, come. _He ushered Lila towards the cottage._

 _Jefferson continued running in the direction of the mirror he had stepped through to come to Wonderland. The mirror was in sight and Jefferson had a clear shot to it until the path beneath his feet began to melt. He was suck to the path like glue. From around the corner the Red Queen emerged._

RQ: That was quite the show. _She said with a smile._ You will be perfect!

JH: Perfect for what? _Jefferson grumbled._

RQ: How would you like to make a little bit of money?

 _Jefferson looked at the Queen with a raised brow._

RQ: If you find and bring me back the items I require I will pay you handsomely.

JH: What items?

 _The Queen nodded slowly then told Jefferson the first item he was to retrieve for her._

RQ: When you return with that I will tell you the next item. _She said before waving her hand to turn the path back to normal_ , Well? What do you say?

JH: You will pay me for this?

RQ: Of course! I do not expect you to work for free, and it would do no good to lock you up again.

JH: Alright. J _efferson agreed to the arrangement to work for the Red Queen._

*****Present Day****

 _Out in the middle of the sea the Jolly Roger sailed for Wonderland. While both Neal and Grace slept Killian, Amber and Emma worked on deck. It was smooth sailing so none of them minded the work. In fact Amber had taken a liking to sailing._

KJ: It is in your blood. _Killian reminded her._

AP: I know, but still. _She said smiling as she took a turn at the helm_ , Emma when did you learn to sail?

ES: I only learned a little bit, _she admitted_. Just things I have picked up here and there...

RM: Emma! Emma, do you hear me? _Regina's voice quietly echoed._

ES: Regina? I hear you... What is going on? _Emma said as she pulled out the mirror Regina had given her._

RM: I did some research about your situation... _Regina looked around to make sure Henry wasn't near_ ,... Your situation with Neal. You were right. The coin was not meant to be used to move people for long periods of time. Ursula originally made the coin to help the sailors avoid crashing their ships. Once she had safely moved them a safe distance away from the rocks things went back to normal. Neal was moved through time but he is still stuck, or rather part of him is still stuck in the time Rumple pulled him from.

KJ: Is there anyway to fix it? _Killian asked over Emma's shoulder._

RM: I am still working on that part. As far as we know nothing like this has ever been done before, so it is hard to really know.

ES: Ok, please keep looking.

RM: I will. In the meantime it is best if Neal does not interact too much with other people. We don't know what might cause him to have another memory laps, but one thing is for sure they will continue to get worse if we don't figure out a way to stop it. _Regina explained_ , Are you at the Enchanted Forest yet?

ES: Uh not exactly. _Emma said,_ We are headed for Wonderland. Jefferson has gone missing. We found Grace, and a red tea cup along with a stuffed white rabbit. We think he may have been kidnapped.

RM: Emma, be careful. Wonderland... It is not a safe place.

ES: We will be. She replied passively, Will you...

RM: No I mean it, Emma. _Regina said sternly_ , The rules are different there.

ES: Yeah, yeah I know don't paint the white roses red or the Queen will cut off our heads.

RM: She will do more than cut off your heads... Emma, the Queen of Wonderland is...

ES: The Queen of Hearts, I know. This is one story I have read.

RM: Emma, shut up and listen to me! _Regina shouted_ , Cora... my mother, she is the Queen in Wonderland.

ES: Cora? _Emma remembered her first encounter with Cora in the Enchanted Forest. Cora had tried to steal her heart. That was the first time Emma realized she had magic._

KJ: She was the Queen, but surely she wouldn't return? Not after everything that happened in Storybrooke. _Killian wondered_. _When he had first come to Storybrooke with Cora. They were working together, and that was one of the dark times in his past that he now wished he could forget._

RM: That is exactly why she would go back there. Wonderland is her domain. She is strongest there. _Regina pointed out_ , I am just telling you to be careful. You know what she is capable of.

ES: Yeah we will. E _mma said looking back at Killian and Amber._ Thank you, Regina.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescue

Characters:

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige

MH: March Hare

Rescue

 _Aboard the Jolly Roger, Emma and Amber took turns checking on Grace and Neal while Killian kept them on course for Wonderland._

KJ: It shouldn't be much farther now. _He told Amber as she came up from the cabin where Neal and Grace were sleeping._

AP: You have been to Wonderland before?

KJ: Aye.

AP: What is it like? _She asked curiously_ , Is it anything like the story book?

KJ: You mean they have turned that into a story too? _Killian sighed and shook his head disapprovingly._

 _Amber giggled._

AP: So what is it like there? Was it strange and wonderful?

KJ: I am not sure I would use those words exactly. _Killian admitted._

 _Amber leaned back on the rails and looked out to the horizon. She tried to imagine what it must have been like for Killian. He has been to so many places and seen so many things._

AP: Do you really think this Jefferson guy is in Wonderland? Do you think he can really lead us to your sister?

 _Killian looked back at Amber._

KJ: I think Emma is right to want to go to Wonderland to find him. I just hope we are not wasting time by doing so. We have no idea what he has done with Lila and the longer it takes us to find out the longer it will take us to find her.

AP: We will find her, Killian. _Amber said thoughtfully_ , Plus from everything you have told me about her I would say your sister is strong and intelligent. I am sure she is looking after herself just fine. _She added trying to sound reassuring._

 _Killian nodded but he still didn't feel any better about it._

 _Emma stayed in the cabin with Neal and Grace for the rest of the night. She slept in Killian's captain's chair while Neal slept on the floor and Grace slept in Killian's bed._

NC: Papa! Papa, stop it! _Neal yelled in his sleep._

 _Emma jumped up and raced to his side._

ES: Neal, Neal wake up. _She said trying to stir him from his nightmare._

 _Neal's eyes shot open as he woke out of breath and terrified._

ES: It is ok... it was just a dream. _Emma whispered._

 _Neal looked at her clearly not recognizing her._

NC: Who...

ES: It is me, Emma... we met a long time ago...

GH: What is going on? _Grace asked sleepily._

ES: Nothing. Neal was just having a bad dream. It is ok, go back to sleep.

 _Grace nodded and let her head fall back on the pillow._

NC: Emma?... Emma, I didn't recognize...

ES: I know. _She whispered_ , It is ok. Just go back to sleep.

NC: But Emma, I don't want to forget. _He said his voice shaking with fear._

 _Emma smiled weakly and took Neal's hand._

NC: Please don't let me forget you. _He whispered to her before going back to sleep._

 _As the sun climbed through the sky and the early morning light filled the sky Amber could see something off in the distance._

AP: Killian! _She shouted._

KJ: Aye, I see it too.

AP: Wonderland. _She breathed excitedly._

 _Unlike when they dropped anchor in the Enchanted Forest the docks in Wonderland were empty. There was not a soul to be seen._

AP: Where is everyone? _Amber asked._

ES: What were you expecting? A welcome party from the White Rabbit? _Emma laughed_.

AP: Yes.

 _The two of them giggled realizing they were the only ones really familiar with the story._

ES: Neal is going to stay aboard the Jolly Roger with Grace. It is probably safer to keep them both out of sight for now. _Emma explained._

 _Killian and Amber agreed. Then the three of them headed from the docks to the forest that separated the shore from the path that twisted throughout Wonderland._

 _Jefferson and Lila stood on the path looking at the fork set before them. One way brought them to the Tulgey Woods and the other brought them to the Mirror._

LJ: What is this place like exactly? _Lila asked Jefferson._

JH: A world so horrible that it would be a curse to live there. _Jefferson mumbled._

 _Lila felt the hairs on her arms stand on end._

LJ: How do we get there?

JH: The Queen said she has it all arranged. We just need to meet her at the mirror.

 _Lila followed Jefferson down the path towards the mirror. She wondered what this other world would be like. She wondered how they would find what they needed there. Lila really wanted to ask Jefferson more about it, but she knew he was still upset with her for agreeing to this in the first place._

LJ: Have I said I am sorry recently? _Lila asked half joking in the hopes it would lighten Jefferson's mood._

JH: Yes, you have. _Jefferson replied seriously._

LJ: Are you really going to stay mad at me? I thought you said you understood.

JH: I do. I am not mad.

 _Lila's gaze narrowed as she eyed Jefferson._

LJ: Yes, you are. _She insisted_.

 _Jefferson looked back at her glaring but when he saw her smirking he too broke out in laughter. He sighed and shook his head at her._

JH: I am not mad... I just don't like this. _He explained as they walked beside one another._

LJ: You think I do?

JH: Well you agreed to it.

LJ: Oh yeah, because I love working for a heartless woman. _She said sarcastically._

JH: I know you don't.

LJ: Well, then why would you think I am happy about any of this? The only way to get your heart back is to do what she wants.

 _Jefferson was quiet for a moment._

JH: I just keep thinking about Grace. _He admitted._

 _Lila could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she reached out and comfortingly took Jefferson's hand._

****Flashback****

 _In the small cottage Lila stood face to face with a rabbit who spoke to her as clearly as any human would_.

MH: You must stay for tea _. He said calmly._

 _This time Lila did not argue. She sat down at the table and waited for the March Hare to pour her a cup of tea._

LJ: How did you know I was running from...

MH: All of Wonderland knows. He replied, News travels fast when strangers come to Wonderland.

LJ: You don't get visitors here very often I suspect. _Lila said._

MH: Are you very surprised?

LJ: No. _She said thinking back to the horrible way the Queen treated Blackbeard and his crew before locking her in the dungeon,_ So why did you help me? Won't it get you in trouble? _Lila asked as she sipped her tea._

MH: Perhaps. _He replied as he buzzed around the table pouring tea in various cups_.

LJ: I don't want to cause you any trouble. _Lila said beginning to stand up and preparing to leave._

MH: No, there will be no trouble. _He said without looking up at her._

LJ: How do you know?

 _The Rabbit flicked his ear to the side as if he was listening for something._

MH: The Queen is preoccupied with the other stranger right now.

LJ: The other stranger?... Jefferson? _Lila's eyes grew wide_ , He was caught!

 _The March Hare shrugged_.

MH: Stuck with the Queen.

 _Lila began pacing around the small room trying to figure out how to help Jefferson._

MH: No. No one escapes the Queen and dares to go back a second time.

LJ: I have to help him. He helped me when he wasn't getting anything out of it. He didn't have to help me but he did. I have to go back for him.

 _The March Hare violently shook his head._

MH: Alright. We will go to the castle.

****Present Day****

 _Emma, Amber and Killian made their way into Wonderland and started following the path that looked like a deck of cards._

KJ: Is this anything like your story? _Killian asked Amber._

AP: Um, not exactly. _She laughed._

ES: Where does this path even lead.

KJ: Anywhere and Everywhere. _Killian repeated the saying he had once been told._

ES: Alrighty then. _Emma said giving Killian a funny look._

KJ: It spans all of Wonderland. It will eventually lead us to the castle. I am assuming if Jefferson was kidnapped he would be being held there.

 _Emma nodded._

AP: So the plan is to go directly to the Queen of Hearts castle?

 _Suddenly Killian stopped in his tracks he hushed Amber._

AP: I am just sayin...

KJ: Star! _He said hushing her again._

 _Amber realized he had heard something. After standing quiet for a moment she could hear it too. People were coming down the path. Desperately looking for a place to hide Killian pulled Amber into the nearby bushes. Emma quickly followed._

LJ: When all of this is done, just imagine what it will be like to see her again. _Lila said to Jefferson._

KJ: Lila... _Killian whispered as Lila and Jefferson came up the path towards them._

 _She looked exactly as he remembered her. Perhaps she was a bit older but Killian couldn't even tell._

ES: That is Jefferson! _Emma added._

 _Emma and Killian exchanged a look wondering if they should make themselves known or wait. It was possible this was some kind of trick. This was far to easy_.

AP: They are walking right pass us. If we don't move now we could lose them again. Do you really want to risk that?

 _Killian did not waist anymore time. He climbed out of the bushes with Emma and Amber following closely behind him. He ran down the path and called out to Lila._

 _Lila immediately recognized the voice that called to her. She froze in her tracks afraid to turn around. Afraid to find out if it was really him or just her imagination._

KJ: Lila... _He called again this time softer and more pleading._

 _Jefferson looked at Lila before turning around to see Killian and Emma running up behind him. Slowly and hesitantly Lila did the same. As her gaze fell on Killian he could not help but smile, but his smile quickly fell as he saw the terror on Lila's face._

LJ: What are you doing here? _She hissed._

 _Emma and Amber looked at one another confused by her response._

KJ: We came to rescue you... _Killian said shyly. Suddenly feeling very self conscious as he looked from Lila to Jefferson._

LJ: Rescue me? _She said both of her brows raising in shock._

KJ: Aye. _He whispered_.

LJ: Why?... Why now? _She almost whined._

 _Jefferson pulled on her arm and leaned in to whisper something in her ear._

ES: Jefferson... We found Grace in the Enchanted forest.

 _Both Jefferson and Lila turned to look at Emma._

ES: She is really worried about you. _Emma told him._

 _Without saying a word Jefferson took off running._

ES: What the hell! _Emma shouted before running after him._

 _Lila took off running in the opposite direction._

***Flashback***

 _Lila carefully navigated the Tulgey Woods with The March Hare's help._

LJ: There it is. _Lila said looking through the trees at the castle. She probably has him in the dungeon._

MH: No, no. The dungeon is for prisoners. T _he March Hare stuck out his ear and listened._ We must go to the front to the Main Path.

LJ: The Main Path? _But that will be lined with guards._

MH: The Main Path is where the stranger waits. _Shrugged the March Hare._

 _Lila's gaze narrowed she was getting very tired of this cryptic riddles. She and the March Hare walked to the Main Path, and to Lila's surprise there was not one guard in sight._

LJ: Are you sure he is here? _She asked._

 _The March Hare listened again and nodded._

 _They walked father down the path until Lila saw him standing there in the middle of the path digging through his bag._

LJ: Jefferson! _She called excitedly when she saw he was not being held by chains or surrounded by guards._

 _Jefferson glanced up and saw Lila. He too appeared excited to see her well._

LJ: I thought you had been captured! _Lila exclaimed as she finally came to stand before Jefferson._

JH: I was.

 _Lila looked at him confused._

JH: I made a deal with the Queen. She will pay me if I go on trips for her.

LJ: A deal? _Lila repeated nervously_ , What kind of trips?

JH: To different places I assumes. I am to retrieve different things for her.

 _Lila shook her head trying to understand._

LJ: So that is it? One minute she has you locked in the dungeon and the next she is paying you for your services?

 _Jefferson smiled widely._

JH: I guess so.

LJ: There are no strings attached? _She asked suspiciously._

JH: Well I mean I suppose if I said no she could have killed me. _He said lightly._

 _Lila clasped her hands together and took a small step away from Jefferson._

 _He noticed this and looked at her concerned_.

JH: Come with me, Lila. _He asked sincerely_ , We can see new places and meet new people. It will be quite and adventure.

 _Lila looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words she wanted. Or rather she could not bring herself to speak them._

JH: So? Will you come with me? _He asked with his hand out stretched_.

 _Lila shook her head as she looked down at his open hand_.

 _Slowly Jefferson pulled his hand back._

JH: I guess I better get going then. _He said quietly._

 _Lila nodded._

JH: I will look for you when I get back, alright? _He promised._

 _Lila smiled slightly and nodded. Then she watched him walk up to the mirror and with one last glance back at her he stepped through the portal and was gone._

****Present Day****

 _Killian and Amber chased after Lila while Emma ran after Jefferson. Amber, Emma, and Killian ran but had no idea why Jefferson and Lila bolted._

KJ: We can't lose her again. _Killian said to Amber as they ran._

 _He kept his gaze on Lila who was just a few yards in front of him. He followed her down and around a winding path. They ran until they had come to the_ Mirror. Just seconds after Lila arrived in front of the Mirror Jefferson came around from the other side.

KJ: Lila, please wait! _Killian called after her._

 _Lila didn't even bother to turn back and look at him._

 _Jefferson reached out his hand, Lila took it and the two of them stepped through the Mirror._


	10. Chapter 10: Seeing Red

Characters

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

HM: Henry Mills

Seeing Red

AP: Well come on! Let's go after them. _Amber said tugging on Killian's arm._

ES: We can't. _Emma said_ , Portals don't work like that. If we step through now it could take us anywhere. It may not take us to the same place it took them.

 _Amber looked over at Killian's face which was just struck with heartbreak and disappointment._

KJ: I lost her... _He mumbled._

AP: We will find them. _Amber tried to say as she reached out for Killian._

 _He pulled away._

KJ: No! _He yelled_ , Don't you see? She doesn't want to be found.

 _Amber didn't know what to say. She knew it looked bad. Lila had literally just ran away from him, but something told Amber there was more to this then any of them realized. It did not make sense to Amber that Lila would just take off like that. Even if she didn't want to come back with Killlian there were still other ways she could have told him to leave her alone._

 _As they stepped through the mirror Jefferson and Lila felt the cool touch of the liquid glass on their skin. When they came out on the other side they entered a room full of doors._

JL: What is this place? L _ila ask as she looked around at the amazing place._

JH: Limbo... it is the place in between the realms.

 _Lila spun around looking at all the doors._

LJ: So which one are we supposed to go through?

JH: None of them. _He said,_ Where we are going it is a special place. _He explained_ , It was a place created by magic, but in a world where they don't believe in such things as magic. It is unlike any place you have ever been.

 _Slightly concerned Lila looked at Jefferson. She could see the grim look on his face and knew he was serious. This place was not any place a person would go to willingly._

JH: The place we are going does not have a door like all the other worlds because it was not meant to be a place for people to travel to. There is a barrier around this place protecting it.

LJ: How do we get there then?

JH: With this. _He said with a smile as he pulled a magic bean out of his bag._ This is what Cora gave us to get there. When Emma was following me I managed to duck away for a moment and get the bean from Cora.

LJ: And everything Cora wants is in this world that you keep talking about? _Lila asked._

JH: Yes. We will find everything we need in the town of Storybrooke.

****Flashback****

 _For three days Lila stayed hidden in Tulgey Woods with the March Hare. For three days she waited to see if Jefferson would return._

MH: Come sit! _The rabbit ushered her to his dinning table_ , Time for tea.

LJ: It is always time for tea. _Lila sighed_ , I don't want anymore tea. She pulled away. I want to get out of here. I am tired of this place.

MH: He will be back soon. _The March Hare said sensing the real reason Lila was upset._

LJ: Who?

MH: _He shook his head_ , He, who.

 _Lila did not even bother to respond._

MH: You could have gone with him. _The March Hare reminded her_ , No one made you stay here. No one but you.

 _Lila sighed as she sat down and began drinking her tea. The March Hare was right and she knew it. She was the one keeping herself prisoner now. She did not know why she didn't just go with Jefferson. Why did she decide to stay in Wonderland? It certainly was not for Blackbeard. She could care a less what happened to him or his heart, so why didn't she just go with Jefferson?_

****Present Day***

 _Still standing in front of the Mirror Emma, Amber, and Killian all stood trying to figure out their next move._

AP: If we can't go after them then what do we do?

 _Emma looked to Killian._

KJ: There isn't anything left for us to do. It was a wasted journey. Lila never wanted to be found. _Killian said with sorrow._

AP: Killian... _Amber whispered._

 _He turned away from her closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The whole reason for this trip was to find Lila and bring her home. Once they found her she ran. If she did not want to come home then Killian couldn't make her._

 _It was clear she still hated him for leaving her all those years ago._

KJ: Let's go home.

AP: Killian, maybe... _Amber tried reaching out to him again._

KJ: No... _he cut her off_ , No maybes. She has made it clear she wants nothing to do with me. There is no point in us hanging around waiting for her. _He strode off down the path back towards the docks where they left Neal and Grace._

 _Emma and Amber followed Killian in silence. They stepped onto the dock to find it swarming with men in red armor_.

 _The portal opened, Jefferson and Lila stepped out. Lila looked around the room trying to figure out if it was anything like she had imagined. Immediately Jefferson sighed in disgust. The portal had opened in the entrance of his old mansion. The one he lived in during the curse. Looking at the place now, after it had been abandoned brought back the memories of his time in Storybrooke with out Grace._

LJ: This place doesn't look so bad. _Lila commented._

 _Jefferson just glared at her. He knew she could never understand just how terrible Storybrooke was for him. She had not been here during the curse. He wondered if things would be different if she had been there with them_.

JH: Come on, lets get this over with. _Jefferson said as they headed out the front door_ , It is a long walk into town and with Emma in Wonderland I don't know who we may run into on the road, so whatever you do don't tell them who you are.

 _Lila nodded._

 _They walked down the lonely until they came to Main Street. Lila looked around at the shop windows, the cars they walked passed, and street lights._

LJ: How is this possible? _She said as a car sped by_ , I thought you said magic didn't exists here.

JH: I didn't but it does now. _Jefferson said_ , But that isn't magic ... it is science.

 _Lila looked around at everything trying to take mental images of everything she was seeing. Lila grew up in a time before modern science. Things like television, cars, stoplights, and bright neon signs were all strange and new to her. Jefferson was right it was unlike anything she had ever seen before._

 _As they walked pass the library and the clock tower the clock chimed._

JH: We will wait by the old playground. _He told Lila after looking up at the time._

 _Lila followed him taking note of the cold tone in his voice. She realized that Jefferson truly despised this place. The sooner they could get what they needed and get out the better. This stern and detached side of Jefferson frightened Lila. She had never seen him like this before. She now understood why he was so upset with her for agreeing to do this._

MG: Jefferson? _Rumple called as he came around the corner to see the Mad Hatter._

 _Jefferson quickly brought his finger to his lips warning Lila not to say anything._

MG: I thought you had left town? R _umple said as he walked over to them. All the while kept his gaze on Lila_. Miss Swan and the Pirate took my son with them to find you... you and..., _He eyed Lila wondering if she was who he thought she may be._

JH: Ah yes, that is why were are here. _Jefferson sang._

 _Rumple gave Jefferson a suspicious look._

 _Jefferson knew that Rumple did not believe him. Carefully and nonchalantly Jefferson reached into his bag and pulled out something. Rumple barely had the chance to gaze down at what was in Jefferson's hand before Jefferson took it and hit Rumple over the head with it._

LJ: Jefferson! _Lila gasped in surprise as she jumped forward and caught Rumple's collapsing body._

 _Jefferson shrugged._

LJ: What is wrong with you? _She asked holding Rumple up._

JH: Come on, we need to find a place to hide him. J _efferson said looking around hoping no one else saw. He continued ignoring her question as he helped Lila drag Rumple around the corner._

LJ: Was that really necessary? _She asked leaning Rumple up against the nearby building._

JH: Yes. _He said simply_ , Now we need to hurry or we will have to wait till tomorrow to get what we need.

****Flashback****

 _Lila paced back and forth through the March Hare's small cottage. Having grown antsy and impatient Lila was dying to leave the cottage._

LJ: This is my chance... the one I have been waiting for. _She said to the March Hare_ , The guards have all been called to the castle. I can make my escape. I will go the same way Jefferson did.

MH: Through the portal?

 _Lila nodded._

MH: What about Jefferson's promise? _The Hare asked_.

 _For days she had been trying to decide if she should leave Wonderland, but the one thing that made her want to stay was the promise Jefferson made to return. A promise that she hesitated to believe in, but still could not forget._

 _For years Lila lived in Pan's camp under his spell and completely devoted to him. She would have died for him if he asked. Her loyalty to him was unwavering until she saw Killian again and remembered what life could be like. What it was like to have someone love you without any strings attached. During her time in Neverland Lila had forgotten what that was like. When she saw Killian again she remembered her happy childhood, but the man who claimed to be her once loving brother had clearly changed. They both had. Lila did not see the unconditional love in his eyes like she once did._

 _Jefferson was the first person she had met in a long time who she felt she could trust, because for the first time since she went to Neverland someone did something for her without looking for something in return or some kind of payment._

 _There in the March Hare's cottage she went back and forth trying to decide if she trusted Jefferson enough to wait her for him._

LJ: I am grateful to him for what he did, but that does not mean I should tie myself to him... or anyone for that matter. _She decided_ , This is my chance. I am not going to sit back and watch it pass by. _She walked to the window and looked out into the forest_ , I have served as a pawn in everyone else's lives for too long. I am done. I want to live my life. I want to be free.

 _The March Hare did not say anything. It might have been the first time since Lila met him that he had not been rambling about some kind of nonsense._

LJ: I am going to get out of this place. For the first time I have the chance to be truly free, and I will not miss out on that. I will leave the same way Jefferson did and go through the Mirror.

MH: Stay for Tea, _the March Hare said as if he had not heard a single word Lila had just said._

 _Lila kindly shook her head._

LJ: Thank you for everything, Mr. Hare. _She said before gently kissing him on the head._

MH: You must'nt go.

LJ: Excuse me. _She asked turning around slowly._

MH: The path... the path to the right is wrong. What is right is wrong... wrong, wrong wrong. _He began singing_ , The right path is wrong. The right path is wrong.

 _Lila smiled and shook her head at the silly rabbit. Then she headed out the door and towards the path that ran through all of Wonderland. All the while the March Hare's words ran through her head. The right path is wrong._

 _When she came upon the path she wondered if this was the path he had been referring to. Maybe was trying to warn her to stay off the path and out of sight of the guards. Figuring it was probably safer, Lila decided to take the March Hare's advice and stay off the path._

 _Trudging through the thick trees of Tulgey Woods, Lila hoped she hadn't lost her way._

BB: Well, Well... Long time, lass.

 _Lila froze as the familiar deep voice echoed through the forest around her._

BB: The Queen sent me in search of that White Weasel... or Rabbit whatever he is, but I find you instead. _That terrifying smile Lila had seen so many times before had returned_ , I think my Queen will be very happy if I return with you. _He said as he stepped closer to Lila trying to trap her in between himself and the trees._

 _Lila frantically looked for an escape. She ducked down beneath Blackbeard's arms as he reached out to grab her and she began running. She ran as fast as she could and didn't bother to look back. She had no idea where she was going or where she would end up, but there was no doubt now she had strayed far from the path._

 _Terrified of becoming someone's prisoner again Lila ran, but she came to a screeching halt when she ran right into a wall of Red Guards._

**** Present Day*****

 _The a patrol of Red Guards surrounded the Jolly Roger. Emma, Amber and Killian quickly ducked behind a couple of trees before they could be spotted by the guards_.

AP: What are they doing? _Amber whispered._

KJ: They are tearing apart my beautiful ship, that is what they are doing. _Killian whined_.

 _Amber couldn't help but smirk a little after hearing Killian whine about his ship._

ES: They have Neal and Grace. _Emma pointed out._

 _Both Neal and Grace were tied together and sitting on the docks._

AP: We have to get in there and help them.

 _Killian nodded. For the time being at least it seemed like his thoughts about losing his sister were replaced by his desire to help his friends._

KJ: There can't be more than eight of them. _Killian counted._

 _Then he and Amber drew their swords and Emma held her hands out at her waist ready to use her magic if she needed to._

KJ: Ready?

 _Amber and Emma nodded._

 _The three of them stepped out from the shadows of the first and ran towards the docks. The guards saw the three of them approaching and fell into position. The raised their weapons and stood firm in between the tied up captives and the ship._

 _Once they were close enough Emma used her magic swiping her hand across her body, and knocking out an entire row of guards. After that the sound out of metal striking metal filled the air._

 _Emma wedged herself between where Neal and Grace were tied up and a group of guards. She continued to use her magic to ward off any guards who tried to stop her from freeing them of their restraints._

ES: Get Grace out of here! _Emma commanded as she continued to fight off the endless stream of guards._

 _Meanwhile on the shore Killian and Amber stood back to back swinging at the guards which were enclosing around them_.

KJ: Star... _Killian called over the noise of the crunching armor and colliding swords._

AP: I don't think now is the time... _She began to say as more guards appeared as if out of nowhere._

 _They were completely surrounded and out numbered. There was no way out. Neal had scooped Grace up in his arms and tried to carry her out of the chaos, but everywhere he looked there was men in red armor._

 _Completely trapped by the guards the circle around Amber and Killian grew smaller and smaller. They had no choice. They had to surrender. Killian dropped his sword and then reached back behind him and found Amber's hand. Her hands were shaking but his touch helped steady her. She followed his lead and let her sword fall to the ground._

NC: Emma! _Neal shouted as he turned around and saw a guard come up behind Emma and hit her over the head with his own sword._


	11. Chapter 11: Taken

Chapter 11- Taken

Characters:

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior (Swan)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige

HM: Henry Mills

RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (Queen of Hearts)

Taken

 _The clock above the library chimed reminded Jefferson and Lila of the time. Time, something they did not have much of_.

LJ: Jefferson, I don't know about this. _Lila whispered from her hiding place behind the rusted slide._

JH: You want to back out now? _He said crouching down to hide beside her._

LJ: It isn't right. _She said keeping her gaze fixed on the gun in his hand._

 _Jefferson looked back at Lila and saw her eyeing the gun._

LJ: You said it yourself in Wonderland... what if it were Grace?

 _Jefferson let his head fall so that he was looking directly down at their feet. He sighed clearly annoyed._

JH: We lost our right to back out when you told Cora we would do this. _He reminded her._

LJ: I know, I know... you are still mad that I agreed to this in the first place, but I thought it was...

 _Jefferson turned and looked up at her, his eyes wild and his brows raised._

JH: What?... You thought it would be easier, didn't you?

LJ: No..er I don't know! I didn't think about it. _She snapped._

JH: I know you didn't. _He snapped back. He held his forehead for a moment and took at deep breath, then he looked back up at Lila and calmly said_ , I don't like any of this either. All I have thought about since we left Wonderland was what if things had been reversed, but we have come to far to turn back now.

LJ: What if there is another way? _She asked_ , What if we could get your heart back without bringing the items to Cora?

 _A wide grin spread across Jefferson's face._

JH: And how exactly do you think we could pull that off? You know as well as I do it is dangerous to get on Cora's bad side.

LJ: I know. I just thought..., _The volume of Lila voice fell even more_ , I just thought... Maybe we could ask my brother for help.

 _Initially Jefferson's reaction was complete surprise. His eyes opened wider and he even lend back as if he were blown away by the thought. Then his expression quickly morphed into one of concern and confusion as his brows pinched together and his eyes searched Lila's face._

JH: Your brother? _He repeated quietly._

LJ: Yeah, I mean he came to Wonderland to find me... _. Lila's gaze met Jefferson's as she searched for some kind of validation. Suddenly she felt self-conscious. The mere mention of reuniting with Killian made her nervous._

*****Flashback*****

 _Her heart was practically pounding out of her chest when she finally came to a stop somewhere in the middle of Tuldgey Woods. Lila leaned up against a nearby tree and caught her breath. As she did she thought about what Blackbeard had said. He had referred to the Red Queen as "My Queen". It was as if he was bound to her._

 _In the distance she heard the clanging of metal armor approaching. She knew she needed to keep running but she did not know which way to run. She did not even know where she was._

BB: You go around that way and the rest of you follow me.

 _Lila heard Blackbeard braking orders at the guards. He had become a puppet to the Red Queen. It was so unlike him. Lila wondered if it had anything to do with when she ripped his heart out of his chest. Either way she did not have time to stand around and figure it out. She took off running again praying that wherever she was running to was safer then where she was running from._

 _The sound of the guard's armor pounding on the ground filled the air. The sound surrounded her, and she could not tell which direction they were approaching from. Spinning around looking for a way out she became dizzy._

BB: You can never escape from me. _Blackbeard laughed manically from behind her._

 _Lila turn around and looked into Blackbeard's empty eyes. She barely had time to scream before he snatched her up in a sack like some kind of prized animal that he had hunted down._

****Present Day***

 _Jefferson did not know how to respond to Lila's suggestion._

JH: Do you think he would do it? _Jefferson asked._

 _Lila bit her lip and shrugged. She really couldn't know for sure. It had been so long since she had even seen Killian. Things between them were complicated, and after the way she and Jefferson dogged him in Wonderland there was no telling what he thought of her._

LJ: You said that the woman he was with, Emma... you said...

 _A yellow school bus pulled up across the street._

JH: I know, I know what I said... _Jefferson looked from the yellow school bus to Lila._

 _Without saying anything Jefferson dashed out from his covered hiding place._

LJ: Jefferson! _Lila called quietly unsure what was going on. After a moment she too followed Jefferson. Quickly sprinting across the street and taking cover behind a tree_ , What are we doing?

JH: We don't know that your brother will help us. We need a plan we can rely on. _He said vaguely while keeping an eye on the kids departing from the school bus._

 _Jefferson tightened his grip on his gun and narrowed his gaze as he saw Henry climb off of the bus and pull his book bag over his shoulder._

LJ: Jefferson, wait. _Lila pulled on his arm and looked down at the gun_ , He is just a boy.

JH: Perhaps but he is smart. He won't come willingly.

LJ: So you are going to hold him at gun point? _Lila asked worriedly_ , What happened to thinking about Grace?

JH: Alright, but you stay here and keep a close eye on the boy. If he looks like he might run...

LJ: You want me to shoot him! _She exclaimed._

 _Jefferson sighed._

JH: No, of course not! _Just cut him off._

 _Lila nodded._

****Flashback***

 _Tumbling out of the sack like a pile of weeds, Lila fell to the floor at the Queen's feet._

RQ: And what is this, my pet? _She asked Blackbeard as she saw the girl at her feet._

BB: The girl who escape from the dungeons, my Queen.

 _From her spot on the floor Lila looked up at Blackbeard in shock. He was like a puppy, so eager to please his master._

RQ: I see... _She said looking down at Lila_. I would have thought you would have left Wonderland the first chance you had.

 _Lila did not reply._

 _The Red Queen silently paced about the hall._

RQ: I have an offer for you. _The Queen said._

LJ: No, thank you. _Lila said sternly._

 _The Red Queen just laughed._

RQ: I am afraid you have no choice.

LJ: There is always a choice.

 _The Queen smiled slightly then nodded._

RQ: You are right there. So here is my offer, you will work in my court and serve me...

LJ: Or?

RQ: Or you will lose your head. _She said simply. She certainly could not have it known that she let a young girl escape from her dungeons and then just leave Wonderland._

 _It did not take more then a second for Lila to decide._

LJ: I'd rather die then become someone's prisoner again. _She said confidently._

 _A bit intrigued the Red Queen raised a brow then nodded._

RQ: If that is what you want then so be it... Off with her head! _The Queen ordered._

****Present Day*****

 _The Red Guards dragged Killian, Emma, Amber,Neal, and Grace into the hall then they forced the five of them on their knees as the Queen entered._

RQ: More visitors? My we have had a lot of those recently haven't we? _The Queen eyed the row of prisoners. She smiled as she recognized the Pirate Captain, the Savior, and the young girl clinging close to Neal... It had been many years but as the Queen's gaze fell over Grace's necklace she knew exactly who the girl was._

RQ: My what a pleasure it is to see old friends again. Captain Hook, I see you have a new crew with you. _Cora said gazing over at Emma, The Savior of Storybrooke_ , Miss Swan. Tell me how is my daughter and the son you both share? _Emma glared at Emma, Amber knelt glancing over at Killian_ , And you... I don't believe we have met before. _Cora said standing in front of Amber_ , Who are you?

 _Amber looked to Killian, afraid to answer. Killian shook his head._

 _Cora looked Amber over. There was something very familiar about this girl._

RQ: Who are you? _She asked again_ , Step forward let me look at you.

 _With another glance towards Killian, Amber did as the Queen commanded. She stepped forward allowing Cora to get a better look at her._

RQ: Why have you come to my land? _She asked Amber._

AP: Let us go. We just want to go home.

RQ: Home? Where is home, back in Storybrooke? _Cora chuckled_ , That puny little town.

AP: Let us go. _Amber repeated_.

RQ: I am afraid I can't do that. _She said while stroking Amber's cheek._

 _Instinctively Killian jumped to his feet. The guards restrained him but her squirmed in their grasp desperate to break free and defend Amber._

 _Cora laughed again._

RQ: Remember dear, love is weakness. _She said to Killian_ , Lock them in the dungeon for the time being. _She ordered._

AP: No! _Amber shouted as she reached for her sword, having forgotten that it had been left on the shore._

RQ: Pathetic. _She laughed_.

AP: I am not someone you should mess with. _Amber said._

 _Cora gave her a sideways glance. As her eyes grew wide with curiosity and fear._

AP: I am Amber the daughter of the Captain Blackbeard.

 _A wide grin spread across Cora's face._

RQ: Of course you are. _She chimed before turning towards her throne._

 _Amber looked back towards Killian and everyone confused. Everyone knew Captain Blackbeard was a man to be feared. Wouldn't his daughter be also? Apparently not to the Red Queen._

RQ: Take them to the dungeons. _She ordered_ , _not even batting an eye at Amber's confession._

****Flashback****

 _In the royal hall the Red Queen sat upon her throne. The royal court surrounded the hall, and Blackbeard stood behind Lila holding a long executioner's ax._

RQ: Are you sure this is what you choose?

 _Lila was too afraid to look back at the ax in Blackbeard's hands, but she felt the ropes around her wrist and knew she could never go back to being a prisoner again._

LJ: Yes. _Her voice cracked as she fought back the tears._

 _Blackbeard lifted the ax in preparation._

RQ: Ok... Off with her head. _Cora ordered._

 _Lila closed her eyes and braced herself for the swift cut of the blade_.

JH: Am I interrupting something? _Jefferson called from the doorway. He strode down the center of the hall up to where Blackbeard stood holding the ax just inches from Lila's neck._

 _Jefferson glanced at Lila from the corner of his eye and saw a tear roll down her cheek, but he was careful not to hold her gaze too long._

JH: I have brought you back the items you requested. _He said bowing before the throne._

RQ: Let me see. _The Queen commanded._

 _Jefferson rose and slowly walked over to Cora. He opened his satchel and pulled out a small hand mirror._

 _Cora's eyes opened eyed with excitement as she took the mirror from Jefferson._

RQ: I suppose you will be expecting payment now? _She said without looking up from the mirror._

JH: I was promised some form of payment. _He said as he lifted his bag over his shoulder._

RQ: I will have one of my servants take you to choose whatever you want from my recently acquired treasures. _She said glancing over at Blackbeard._

 _Jefferson pursed his lips and dug his toe into the ground._

RQ: Unless jewels are not what you had in mind? _Cora said noticing Jefferson response_ , What else do you want then?

 _Now Jefferson turned around and looked at Lila. When their gazes met she caught her breath. For a moment she wondered if it could be possible. He could save her. But then she tore her gaze away and pushed the hopeful thought away._

JH: Let me take the girl. _He said turning his attention back to the Queen._

*****Present Day****

 _The cell door slammed shut. The guards left Neal, Emma, Grace, Killian and Amber in the dark dungeons without a word._

 _Young Grace started crying in the corner. Neal did his best to comfort her but she just continued to cry for her Papa. Emma sat down on the other side of Grace and opened her arms so the girl could curl up beside her._

ES: We will get out of here. Don't worry, we will get you back to your father. _Emma whispered in Grace's ear as she rubbed her back. Emma looked up at Neal, and he knew she was worried about that fact that Jefferson had run from them despite knowing they had Grace with them._

 _Across the cell Killian had sank down against the wall. Amber stood beside him gazing through the cell bars._

KJ: Are you alright, Star?

 _Amber smiled and slid down to sit beside him._

AP: I am fine... I was just thinking... Do you think she knew my father?

 _Killian shrugged._

KJ: I suppose it is possible.

 _Amber didn't say anything at first_.

AP: It is weird to think about the things he must have done and the people he met. _She said_ , I almost wished I could have talked to him about it. Heard some of the stories. _She smiled slightly_ , I am sure half of them would have been made up so he could sound better, but still...

 _Killian reached out and wrapped his arm around Amber. He pulled her close so that her head was resting on his shoulder and his cheek against the side of her head._

KJ: I am sorry, Star.

AP: You don't have to apologize. _She said as she buried her face in his chest_.

KJ: No, I am sorry for everything, for taking my frustration out on you earlier. I just couldn't believe I lost the only family I had left. It did not even occur to me that you just went through the same thing before we left Storybrooke.

 _Amber looked up into Killian's sad blue eyes, so full of remorse and regret. She did not say anything but reached up and pulled his head down so she could reach his lips. She kissed him sweetly then just went back to resting on his shoulder. She hadn't realized it until then but more then anyone else he truly did understand how she felt after losing her father._

*****Flashback*****

 _Lila remained very still as Jefferson stood in front of her waiting for the Queen's response. Lila felt as though she was in a dream. It all seemed so surreal._

JH: Let me take the girl away with me. _Jefferson pushed._

The Queen considered Jefferson's request.

RQ: You want me to spare her?

 _Jefferson nodded._

RQ: That is a big request, why should I fulfill such a request?

JH: It was no easy task retrieving that mirror. I think my payment should fit the task.

 _The Queen lifted her chin. She had almost forgotten how cleaver this Jefferson had proved to be._

RQ: Very well. _She granted and waved for Blackbeard to lower the ax_ , However if I am going to continue to let her live then you must continue to work in my service.

 _Without hesitation Jefferson agreed to the Queen's terms. Then he turned around and sliced the ropes that bound Lila's hands together. In one swift movement her freedom had returned._

RQ: Stay in Wonderland and I will find you when I am ready to send you out again. _The Queen instructed._

 _Jefferson did not respond but both he and the Queen knew that the conditions were clear. If he did not comply the Queen would come after Lila again. Whether he meant to or not he had tied himself to her._

 _Once Lila and Jefferson had made their way out of the castle Jefferson and Lila walked down the path that looked like a deck of playing cards. They walked in silence for several minutes, but eventually Lila spoke up._

LJ: I feel like I should thank you for saving me again, but I am not sure thank you covers it. _She said looking down at her feet as they walked._

 _Jefferson shrugged._

JH: I wasn't going to let you die.

LJ: Why? _Lila asked looking up at Jefferson._

JH: You are really asking me why I didn't let you die? _He asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. He watched her fiddle with a gold chain around her neck._

LJ: You have risked everything to help me twice now, and I can't do anything for you in return.

JH: I know. That isn't why I did it. I don't do something nice and expect to be paid back for my kindness.

 _The concept was not complicated but it seemed so strange to Lila. She was not use to people like Jefferson_.

JH: Although if you are looking to help me... _He smirked_ , It might be nice to sleep in an actual bed tonight. If you happen to know anywhere we can stay for the night...

 _Lila smiled back. She knew just the place. Lila led Jefferson down the path into the Tulgey Woods and to the March Hare's cottage. She was sure he would not mind letting them spend the night there._

*****Present Day*****

 _As Grace dozed off in Neal's lap he and Emma whispered about a plan to escape. Surely with a team that consisted of a former pirate and two former thieves they would be able to come up with some kind of plan._

NC: Here let me hold her. _Neal offered as he saw Emma try to shift positions without waking Grace._

 _Emma nodded and carefully lifted Grace off of her. Once Grace was lying comfortable in Neal's lap, Emma stood up and stretched her legs. She walked over to where Amber and Killian had been sitting. The both of them had been very quiet since they had been brought down to cell. Emma wondered if everything was alright._

 _As she came over to them she saw them sitting comfortably with their arms around each other. There was no doubt they were more then alright as long as they were together. Emma smiled thinking about how far Amber had come in the short time it had been since she first came to Storybrooke. Emma was glad to see Hook so happy as well. She had never seen him like this before. Despite the situation with Lila earlier, Hook had fought back his instinct to turn dark and push the people he loves away._

KJ: Swan, how is the escape plan coming? _Killian asked as he saw her._

ES: We need to get out of this cell before we can figure anything else out. As far as I can tell there is no way out. _She said as she came closer to the couple._

NC: We will think of something, Emma. _Neal said confidently_ , You and I have found our way out of worse binds than this. _He smirked._

 _Emma smirked back, but her smile faded as she heard a familiar voice calling her name._

RM: Emma... Emma... Are you there, Emma? _Regina called from the magic mirror._

 _Emma quickly pulled the mirror from her pocket. She whispered back to Regina telling her she was there._

RM: Where are you? Why are you whispering?... Never mind, we have a bigger problem. _Regina said_.

ES: We have a problem too. We ran into your mother.

RM: My Mother! Emma, I warned you... _Regina shook her head,_ Listen, you are going to have to handle her yourself...

ES: Why what is going on? _Emma asked_.

RM: It is Henry... _Regina said softly._

 _Emma's heart skipped a beat._

ES: What happened? Is he alright? _She asked, her voice panicked._

 _Neal wiggled forward a bit so he could hear better._

RM: He is missing, Emma.

 _Emma's eyes opened wide as her eyebrows raised in shock and fear._

ES: What do you mean missing? _She asked terrified. She tried to stop her mind from running wild. She tried to be calm and think logically. She looked back at Neal who seemed just as worried as she was but he was waiting to hear what else Regina had to say_ , Are you sure he didn't run away again? What happened? Did you look at all his favorite places?

RM: No he didn't run away again. _Regina scoffed at the accusation. The last time Henry had run away it was because he believed she didn't love him because she was the Evil Queen. Since then Regina had done everything in her power to show Henry how much really loved him, and the two of them were closer now then ever before_ , Last I saw him he was getting on the bus to go to school. I talked to your mother and she said he was in school all day, but when I came home for our dinner at five o'clock he wasn't here. I thought maybe he was down at the stables and running a little late but that was almost six hours ago. No one has seen him since he left school.

 _Emma just stood there staring at Regina through the mirror. She did not know what to say. She could not believe this was happening, and here she was in another world completely powerless to help. Her son was missing and there was nothing she could do to help find him._


	12. Chapter 12: Love is Strength

Chapter 12: Love is Strength

Characters:

RM: Regina Mills aka The Evil Queen

MG: Mr. Gold aka Rumpelstiltskin aka The Dark One (Rumple)

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts)

MH: March Hare

WR: White Rabbit

Love is Strength

 _Fear and anger completely overtook Emma. There was no doubt that Henry was kidnapped. It was the only explanation for his sudden disappearance._

RM: Emma I don't know what is going on over there and frankly I don't care. All I know is that our son is missing. He could be in real danger. I can't find him by myself.

 _Emma nodded. She knew they needed to get back to Storybrooke to help search for Henry. Emma looked over at Killian who also nodded in agreement. Whatever was going on with him and Lila would have to wait until they got Henry home safe again._

ES: We found Jefferson and Lila, but they... _Emma paused trying to be sensitive with the words she chose,_...they disappeared. We were on our way back to Storybrooke when we had a run in with your mother...

MG: Jefferson and a young woman were in Storybrooke earlier today. _Rumple cut in._

 _In the background Emma could hear Regina sigh as Rumple took the mirror from Regina. He explained what happened during his run in with Jefferson earlier that day._

ES: Are you saying you think Jefferson and Lila had something to do with Henry's disappearance? _Emma asked._

 _Regina took the mirror back from Rumple._

RM: I don't know why that mad man would want Henry, but the timing is strange.

 _Emma thought about it. She did not know why Jefferson and Lila would kidnap Henry either, but it would explain their strange behavior. If they had been planning to kidnap Henry and then his mother showed up that would make things a little complicated. Emma thought about the moment after she told Jefferson that they had Grace with them. Jefferson leaned over to Lila and whispered something to her. Perhaps he told her about who Emma was in connection to Henry._

ES: I think you may be right. _Emma said._

RM: Emma, you said you did see Jefferson? Do you have any idea what he is planning?

 _Emma shook her head._

RM: So what you're saying is that we still have no real leads. Jefferson and Lila could be anywhere right now.

NC: No, we do have a lead. _Neal said before looking down at Grace asleep in his lap._

ES: Grace... She has been with us. As long as she is with his Jefferson will come for her. _Emma said realizing what Neal meant._

RM: We don't have time to wait for him to pick his daughter up from the babysitters! _Regina snapped,_ Anything could happen to Henry before then.

ES: I know but...

RM: But nothing! This is Henry we are talking about!

ES: Don't you think I know that? _Emma said bitterly as her gaze narrowed and she glared at Regina,_ I am just as worried about him as you are, but there is not much I can do trapped in Cora's dungeon. _Emma snapped._

RM: I warned you to stay away from her. I told you she rules the land there…. But of course as usual you ignored me and got yourself captured!

 _Both Emma and Regina were screaming. The fear had taken root within them._

ES: And I told you to look after Henry. You promised to protect him! _Emma shot back._

RM: So you are blaming me for this? _Regina said,_ If you hadn't gone off to play hero for your best friends the Pirates then maybe none of this would have happened in the first place.

 _Regina's words hurt and only fueled the guilt that was already swelling up inside Emma. Guilt for not being there to protect Henry, and for not being able to help him now. Emma did not really blame Regina for what happened. Both Emma and Regina knew there was nothing either one of them could have done to prevent this._

 _Amber and Killian looked at one another. Amber mouthed the word pirate to Killian with a smirk. No one had ever referred to her as a Pirate before._

 _It was then that Amber noticed the golden glowing aura around Emma's hands._

AP: Emma…

 _Emma did not hear Amber over her screaming match with Regina. The both of them were so scared they were taking it out on one another. The argument had grown so loud that it even woke Grace._

GH: What is going on? _She asked sleepily._

 _Neal tried to persuade her to go back to sleep but the little girl was curious about what started the argument._

AP: Emma… _Amber called again._

KJ: What the hell is that? _Killian whispered to Amber._

 _As Emma's voice rose so did the brightness of the golden glow around her hands._

NC: Emma! _Neal finally screamed loud enough to interrupt the arguing._

 _Emma looked over furiously at him, but when she saw the stunned look on his face she followed his gaze to her hands. Emma gasped and dropped the mirror. The mirror cracked but Regina could still be heard through it._

RM: What is going on? _She called._

ES: What the hell is happening? _Emma asked examining her hands._

AP: Is it your magic?

ES: I….. I… don't…

 _The golden glow grew brighter and began shining like the sun. The entire dungeon was lit up by the golden glow. The light became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes from it._

 _Suddenly there was a rumbling sound from behind Emma. She jumped and the golden light disappeared._

ES: What the hell!

KJ: Swan, look. _Killian pointed behind her._

 _The wall had crumbled and there was a clear path out of the dungeon._

NC: Emma you did it! You freed us! _Neal exclaimed while him and Grace jumped to their feet._

RM: Hello? Emma? What is going? _Regina continued to call._

 _Emma bent down and picked up the broken mirror._

ES: Regina? Can you hear me?

RM: Yes, what happened? I can't see you…

ES: I know that is my fault. I dropped the mirror…. Regina, in any of our lessons where you teach me to use magic did you notice my hands glow?

RM: Of course what kind of question is that? The white glow is your magic flowing out of you.

ES: Have you ever seen magic that glowed gold before? _Emma asked._

 _Regina thought for a moment._

RM: No, I don't think so… Emma, what happened?

 _Emma looked around at the cell and everyone in it. No one could explain what had happened._

ES: I am not sure but I think we may have found a way out of the dungeon. _She said looking back over her shoulder at the gaping hole in the wall,_ We are on our way back to Storybrooke. When I get back we will figure out what is going on and how to get Henry back.

 _Regina nodded. She still felt like they were wasting valuable time but there was nothing else they could do. They could not organize a search between two realms._

RM: Be careful, Emma. _Regina said before hanging up in place of an apology._

 _Emma smiled and nodded._

ES: We will find him, Regina. _Emma added quickly before hanging up._

******Flashback******

 _Jefferson jumped through the mirror and landed on the other side in Limbo. He had gone back and forth through the mirror so many times now it did not faze him to feel the cool liquid glass against his skin. Tied tightly around his neck and clinging closely to his chest, Grace buried her face into the nape of her father's neck. Terrified of what was happening around her she squeezed her eyes shut, and held on tightly to her father._

JH: We did it! _Jefferson cheered as he placed the toddler on the floor beside him. He spun around excitedly expecting to see something, but all he saw was his and Grace's reflection in the mirror._

 _Terrified he ran to the mirror._

 _Jefferson put his hand on the cool liquid glass only to find that it was no longer liquid. He pressed his hand on the solid glass._

JH: No! _He slammed his hand against the mirror._

 _Magic had locked the portal behind them._

 _Behind Jefferson young Grace began crying. Slowly Jefferson lifted his head and looked back at the girl through the mirror._

JH: This is all my fault. _He mumbled before turning around and picking up the little girl. When he did his gaze was caught by the golden locket hanging around Grace's neck. Jefferson gently held the locket in his hand then kissed his daughter on the forehead._

*****Present Day****

 _The cell wall had crumbled and an opening was created for Emma, Neal, Killian, Grace and Amber to escape._

KJ: Well are we going to just sit in here for the rest of our lives or are we going to get out of here? _Killian asked before striding over to the opening in the wall._

NC: The sooner we get out of here the sooner we find Henry. _Neal said._

 _Grace stepped forward and stood in between Neal and Killian. She was clearly ready to get out of the cell as well. She stood in front of the opening and bravely lifted her chin as she eyed the dark tunnel. Killian chuckled amused at the sight of the brave girl._

 _It was then that he noticed the gold locket around her neck. He blinked several times thinking the dim light in the cell was just messing with his eyes. But it was no trick of the eye. He wasn't sure why he didn't see it sooner. Killian stepped toward Grace and was going to ask her about the necklace but then he remembered what happened when he asked her about the sketches she had been carrying._

 _Killian decided to wait to say anything but he was going to keep an eye on this little girl._

 _Then one after the other they climbed through the opening and into a dark tunnel._

KJ: Now would be a great time for your glowing hand trick, Swan. _Killian said as they all fumbled around in the dark._

ES: I am not sure I can do it again. I don't even know how I did it the first time.

NC: Maybe that is not the best idea… we don't want the walls of this tunnel to crumble and trap us here. _Neal pointed out,_ How about we just use this? _He suggested as he pulled out his lighter._

 _The tiny flame gave a little bit of light for them to follow as Neal led the way through the tunnel. Emma and Grace followed closely behind._

AP: Well this isn't creepy at all. _Amber mumbled to Killian._

KJ: Are you scared, Star? _Killian teased._

 _Amber softly bumped him with her hip then squeezed pass him, but as she did Killian caught hold of her hand and pulled her back towards him. He hugged her and held her close for a moment before the both continued walking through the tunnel._

 _A bright white light eventually broke through the darkness as they came around a bend and to the end of the tunnel._

NC: Wow Emma, your magic did that. _Neal pointed out._

 _Emma smiled proudly. She did not know why it happened or how it happened but either way they managed to break free of the cells Cora had them locked in._

KJ: Now where are we? _Killian asked as he and Amber emerged from the tunnel._

 _Around them were perfectly trimmed hedges, stone paths breaking off in several different directions, strange looking trees, and several rose bushes scattered about. It seemed as though they had broken out into the garden._

AP: So which way do we go? _Amber asked._

 _No one had any clue._

ES: You have been here before, Killian what do you think?

KJ: Trust me, I kept my visit here very brief. _Killian said,_ I did not go exploring.

ES: We can't risk getting caught again. We need to get back to the Jolly Roger undetected and the sooner the better.

 _Everyone nodded in agreement._

 _****Flashback****_

 _After striking the deal with the Red Queen Jefferson and Lila found their way to the March Hare's cottage. The March Hare gladly welcomed them into his home and invited them to stay as long as they liked._

MH: It is time for tea! _The March Hare exclaimed shortly after Jefferson and Lila had settled into the small cottage._

JH: Tea? It is still early….

MH: Time for tea! _The March Hare interrupted sternly._

 _Jefferson looked over at Lila as if to ask if the March Hare is always like this._

LJ: He takes his tea very seriously. _Lila said as she took her seat around the table._

 _A few hours later after Jefferson, the March Hare, and Lila had had their tea and took a nap there was a soft knock on the door. Lila's heart began to race. She looked worriedly over at Jefferson. It was possible that Cora had changed her mind about the deal and sent Blackbeard out to capture her again._

JH: It is ok. _Jefferson breathed as he took her hand._

 _Cautiously the March Hare opened the front door. He peeked through a small crack between the door and the door frame expecting to see the monstrous figure of the Queen's pet pirate._

 _To the March Hare's surprise he found a much smaller and friendlier visitor on his doorstep._

WR: Hello Hare, may I come in? _The White Rabbit asked._

 _Unsure of who was at the door when Lila saw the March Hare start to pull open the door she squeezed Jefferson's hand a little tighter._

WR: Hello. _The White Rabbit said politely as he hopped into the cottage._

 _At the sight of the fluffy white rabbit Lila loosened her grip on Jefferson's hand, but neither of them let go._

MH: Tea? _He asked the White Rabbit._

WR: I wish I could but, _He looked down at the pocket watch he kept tucked under his lapel…_ I am afraid I am here on business for the Queen, and I am running very late.

MH: You must stay for tea. _The March Hare demanded as he poured the White Rabbit a cup of tea._

 _The White Rabbit ignored the March Hare and hopped over towards Jefferson._

WR: The Queen has another job for you. _He said,_ She sent me to find you and to give you this.

 _He handed Jefferson a red envelop that contained the instructions for his next task._

LJ: Another job already? You just got back. _She said as she slipped her hand out from Jefferson's grasp._

WR: The Queen has commanded that it be done now. _The White Rabbit added._

 _Jefferson did not say anything as he pealed open the envelop and read the instructions._

 ** _Collector,_**

 ** _In the realm of eternal darkness you will find the next item I require._**

 ** _It is currently being guarded by the Shadows, but I am sure_**

 ** _you will have no problem retrieving it for me._**

 ** _Use your wit and quick tongue to play the game and win the prize._**

 ** _You will bring the prize back to me in the same form in which it is given to you._**

 ** _~RQ_**

 ** _I have been very gracious in allowing you to run off with that girl._**

 ** _I expect you to honor our agreement or it will be both of your heads_**

 ** _I will be adding to my collection._**

LJ: What does she want you to get this time? _Lila asked leaning over Jefferson's arm to read the instructions._

JH: What kind of instructions is this? _Jefferson scoffed as he tossed the paper onto the table._

 _Lila snatched the instructions and began reading them for herself. As she did she felt her heart skip a beat and her hands begin to shake. The words may not have meant anything to Jefferson but they meant something to her._

LJ: Jefferson, you can't do this. You can't…. _Her voice broke off._

JH: What are you talking about? Why not?... Lila, what is the matter?

 _Lila fought to compose herself._

LJ: The realm of eternal darkness… I know what it is. I have been there….. I spent my life trapped there.

 _Jefferson gave Lila curious look._

LJ: It is better known as Neverland.

*****Present Day****

 _Cora stood before the mirror and watched her reflection turn hazy before the image of her daughter came into view. The Queen watched as Regina worriedly paced around her office. Regina held a small mirror in her hand which she was screaming into. Cora was impressed that her daughter had mastered the powers of reflection and could also communicate through mirror images._

 _Then the view on Cora's mirror shifted, it zoomed in on the image appearing on Regina's hand mirror. Cora could see that Regina was communicating with Emma Swan from within the dungeon._

 _Annoyed Cora wiped her hand over the mirror and cleared away the image._

RQ: You are right, they are working together. _Cora grumbled._

 _She stepped down from the podium her Mirror was displayed on then sat down in throne._

RQ: They must be stopped. _Cora concluded,_ I can't have the savior messing up my plans once again.

 _Cora turned and looked down at the boy kneeling before her._

RQ: Are you sure you can do this? Considering your connections with them.

 _The boy smiled wickedly._

PP: That is exactly why I am the perfect person to play this game. _Pan said,_ I will make sure the Savior, the Pirate, and their gang are long gone before you begin the next phase of your plan.

 _Cora nodded obviously pleased by the idea._

RQ: You may do what you wish with them. _She agreed. Then with a wave of her hand Pan flew up into the air and was gone._


	13. Chapter 13: Pan's Return

Chapter 13: Pan's Return

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts)

WR: White Rabbit

PP: Peter Pan

Pan's Return

 _In Limbo Jefferson and Lila stood before the Mirror and the entrance to Wonderland._

JH: I hate this place. _Jefferson said as he carefully put down the items they retrieved for the Queen._

LJ: I know. _Lila said as she came to stand beside him. She took his hand and when he looked at her she smiled softly,_ Once we get your heart back we will be free of this place forever.

 _Jefferson smiled and nodded then looked over at the items they had retrieved for Cora. Then from his satchel he pulled out a small jar. Inside the jar was dust that glistened in the light._

JH: The portal is still locked. The only way we will get through the portal with the items is if we use the dust. _Jefferson said to Lila._

 _She nodded clearly she already knew that was the only way. She inhaled sharply as she took the dust from Jefferson and sprinkled it over the items and then over both herself and Jefferson._

 _As the monstrous child known as Peter Pan flew away from the Red Queen's castle Cora waved in her next visitors. She eyed them carefully as they approached her throne._

RQ: You are late. _She said._

LJ: We got back as fast as we could. _Lila retorted._

 _Cora stood up and stepped down from her throne she approached Jefferson and Lila then looked around._

RQ: Well? Where is it? _She asked after seeing that the items she had asked for were not there._

 _Jefferson and Lila exchanged a look._

JH: I want my heart back before we deliver the items to you.

LJ: We have them some place safe waiting until you return Jefferson's heart. _Lila added._

 _Cora nodded very slowly. She felt like she should have seen this coming. The girl had always had a knack for getting in the way of her plans._

LJ: Well then... Where is it? _Lila asked eagerly._

RQ: Hidden some place safe until I get the items I requested. _Cora said echoing the demands they had just thrown at her._

 _****Flashback****_

 _The instructions which had come to Jefferson by way of the White Rabbit sat on the table in the middle of the March Hare's cottage. The White Rabbit had left the cottage shortly after delivering the instructions, but not before he made it clear that the Red Queen wanted Jefferson to leave right away._

 _To Jefferson the instructions were a crazy riddle that made no sense. To Lila however the words brought forth clear and specific images. She knew exactly what the Queen wanted and how to get it._

LJ: Please don't go, Jefferson. _Lila pleaded, she worked to keep her horrifying memories locked away as she told Jefferson about Neverland, Peter Pan and the Lost Boys._

 _Lila knelt down in front of Jefferson and told him the whole story of how she ended up in Neverland. She told him of the magic the island possesses and the devil child, Pan who rules over the island. Lila told Jefferson about how she had been kept prisoner on the island, and about how she lost her family because of it._

LJ: That place…. _She couldn't even bring herself to say it._ Just please you have to listen to me. Nothing is worth going to that place.

JH: I have to, Lila. _He said softly while reaching down and helping her to her feet._ I already told the Queen I would continue working for her.

 _In truth Jefferson knew there was no way he could even consider refusing the Queen's job. It did not matter how dangerous or horrible the task might be. Refusing her would not only put himself in danger, but Lila as well._

JH: Promise me you will be careful while I am gone?

 _Refusing to even look at Jefferson, Lila did not respond. She hated the idea of Jefferson going to Neverland. She wished she could convince him to stay with her._

JH: Promise me? _He repeated._ Awe, come on. After everything we have been through? I just want to make sure all the work I put into saving you isn't wasted the moment I leave. _He teased._

 _It had worked. Lila's gaze shot to meet his. Glaring at him she tore her hands out of his grip completely appalled by his rudeness. Meanwhile Jefferson only smiled._

JH: Please… _He said softly and genuinely._

 _Lila's expression soften._

LJ: No.

 _Now it was Jefferson who was taken by surprise._

LJ: I can't promise that because I am coming with you. _She said._

 _****Present Day****_

 _The Red Queen, Lila and Jefferson stood in the throne room glancing back and forth at one another. Waiting to see which side would give in first. Would Cora give Jefferson his heart back, or would Lila and Jefferson bring her Henry first?_

RQ: Our deal was that you would only get the heart once the items were delivered to me. Not before and certainly not when you request it. _Cora reminded them._

JH: Well we want to change the deal.

RQ: I am afraid this is not a negotiation. _Cora said slowly turning her back to Jefferson and Lila so she could walk back up to her throne._

LJ: That is where you are wrong. We have what you want and you have what we want. I believe that requires us to negotiate. _Lila replied confidently._

 _Within the royal gardens Killian, Neal, Grace, Amber and Emma worked to come up with a plan to get them back to the Jolly Roger undetected. There were several paths laid out before them but they were unsure of which path to take. Killian and Amber went on ahead trying to tell which path would bring them back to the shore, but each path they went down they ended up back where they started and where Emma, Neal and Grace stood waiting._

NC: This is a waste of time. _Neal said as he saw Killian and Amber approaching again._

ES: There is no way we broke out of one prison to be trapped in another one. We will figure this out. _Emma said,_ I just need to think.

KJ: Any ideas, Star? You spoke about stories which were written about Wonderland. Did these stories ever mention a way out of here? _Killian asked._

 _Amber shook her head._

AP: You were right when you said this place isn't anything like the stories I have read.

ES: Unfortunately. _Emma sighed._

KJ: Well then what was the point of these stories?

 _Amber thought for a moment._

AP: I have no idea. _She giggled._

NC: This still isn't helping and for all we know Henry could be in danger. _Neal reminded everyone._

 _Grace stood quietly in between Neal and Emma. She had not said much since they had been captured. It was quite a lot for her to take in. All she wanted to do was get back to her father. But from her spot in between Neal and Emma, Grace noticed something in the rose bushes nearby._

GH: Did you see that? _She asked while tugging on Neal's shirt._

 _No one heard her. Grace quietly squeezed pass Emma and inched over to the bushes. She could see the tiny leaves rustling as something or someone moved behind the bush._

GH: Who is there? _Grace asked softly._

 _As the rustling grew louder it became more intimidating. Grace felt herself jump when a rabbit hoped out from behind the bush. Once she realized it was only a rabbit she knelt down before it and smiled._

GH: I thought you might be one of the Queen's men. _She said reaching her hand out to pet the rabbit._

WR: Most certainly not! My days working for her are over. _The White Rabbit said as Grace gently placed her hand on his head._

 _When he spoke however Grace pulled her hand away and gasped loudly. Her gasp gained the attention of Emma, Neal, Killian, and Amber. All four of them looked over at her worriedly._

WR: I am sorry, Grace. I did not mean to scare you. This is Wonderland, child many of us, animals are able to talk. _He said as he hoped around Grace so that everyone else could see and hear him._

GH: How do you know my name? _Grace asked._

 _The White Rabbit looked from the four adults to Grace and titled his head to the side._

WR: I knew you when you were much younger, but I suppose you wouldn't remember that now, would you?

GH: We have met before? _Grace asked curiously._

WR: I have come to help you escape before the Queen notices you have gone.

AP: You have? _Amber asked. She was stunned by the talking rabbit but also a bit pleased that at least part of the stories were true._

ES: How did you know where to find us? _Emma asked suspiciously before anyone could follow the rabbit._

WR: This is Wonderland, things work differently here. The trees have eyes and ears, the plants can talk. Lets just say gossip spreads very quickly here. _He explained,_ But if we don't move quickly the Queen will soon realize you've gone and it won't just be my head she takes. _The White Rabbit warned._

GH: You can help us get to the ship?

WR: Eventually. _The Rabbit said briskly._

NC: Eventually? We don't have time to waste. _Neal demanded._

WR: Yes, you want to get away from here, but she would expect you to go straight for the ship. We need to throw her off your trail. I will take you some place safe were you can wait until we know it is clear. Then, yes I will lead you back to your ship. _The White Rabbit promised._

 _Grace watched as the four adults all whispered and looked at the White Rabbit. They did not trust him or they didn't like his plan, but either way Grace knew what she wanted to do._

GH: So which way do we go? _Grace asked before following the White Rabbit._

ES: Wait, Grace! _Emma called after her._

 _Everyone chased after the rabbit and Grace. Whether they wanted to follow him or not they were now. They weaved and turned all around the garden. Spinning in different directions until somehow they ended up outside of the castle and the gardens facing a path which led into the woods._

GH: Thank you, Mr. Rabbit. _Grace said while patting him on the head once everyone caught up._

ES: How is that even possible? _Emma mumbled._ Killian and Amber went down every path and still ended up back in the garden.

WR: Often times the path we think to be right is actually wrong. _The White Rabbit said simply before hoping down the path before them._

 _Neal looked at Emma with a questioning gaze but she did not understand it either. She shrugged and follow Grace. The rabbit had gotten them this far, so they might as well go ahead with his plan._

****Flashback****

 _Making sure he had everything he needed in his satchel, Jefferson stood in the middle of the March Hare's cottage rummaging through the satchel. As he did that Lila came in the room with a sack of her own and change of clothes._

JH: You aren't coming with me. _Jefferson said with a smirk as he eyed her new attire._

LJ: Yes I am. _Lila said as she placed her sack beside his,_ I am the only one here who knows about Neverland. I can help you. I know what she wants.

JH: There is no reason for you to put yourself in danger, Lila. The Queen gave me the job. You don't have to get yourself caught up in all of this.

 _Neither of them said anything for a few minutes as they both continued to pack._

LJ: Just like you had no reason to rescue me. _Lila quietly pointed out. She looked up Jefferson and said,_ You helped me and didn't expect anything in return…. I can't tell you how much that meant to me, but now you are the one that needs help. Let me do this, let me help you.

 _Jefferson stood beside her just looking at her._

JH: I didn't need a reason to be a good person… _He said,_ But now I would have a reason.

LJ: What do you mean? _She asked feeling his gaze weighing heavily on her._

JH: _He chuckled uncomfortably,_ Sometimes you can be so clueless. _He teased,_ I care about you, Lila. I don't want you to come because I don't want you to have to live through all of that again. You broke free of that place. I don't want you to have to go back there. I don't want to see you get hurt again….. _He shifted his weight and leaned closer to Lila,_ When I saved you that time in the dungeon I did it out of kindness, but now.. now I would do it because I think I am falling in love with you.

 _Lila was speechless. She stood looking into his light eyes wondering if this was real or if it was all just a dream._

JH: Well say something, will you? _Jefferson said nervously after Lila did not respond,_ I tell a girl I think I am falling in love with her and she just stares at me like I have three heads.

 _Shaking her head to pull herself back into reality, Lila blushed and apologized._

LJ: I am not sure what to say… I… I thought I was in love once before and it turn out to be nothing more than a game, and that is why when I met you I was so surprised that a person could be so selfless. I had forgotten what it was like to truly connect with someone. _Lila excitedly bit her lip and smiled,_ Before you left to go on your first job you asked me to come with you. I was scared and I said no, but I regretted it the moment you left. I knew even after that short time that I didn't want to be without you.

 _Now it was Jefferson who blushed._

LJ: I am falling in love with you too. _She said with a giggle._

 _Smiling proudly Jefferson lowed his head and kissed her softly._

JH: Yup, definitely falling in love. _He teased as he stepped back slowly._

LJ: But this doesn't change anything. I am still coming with you. _She said before turning to resume packing her sack._

JH: Lila… _He stopped when she turned and raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. Jefferson realized he was not going to be able to convince her to stay._

 _In truth a part of him was relieved she was so determined to go with him. He knew having her along would be a great help._

****Present Day***

 _Following the White Rabbit down the path and into the dark woods Amber, Killian, Grace, Neal and Emma stayed on alert encase of any guards._

GH: Thank you for helping us, Mr. Rabbit. _Grace said to the Rabbit as they walked._

WR: Oh, think nothing of it, Child. You are very special to all of us here in Wonderland. Every soul in Wonderland would fight to see you safe.

GH: I am? They would? _Grace asked very curious about why she was so important._

 _The White Rabbit nodded._

WR: Oh, yes…

 _The White Rabbit was cut off when they heard a noise up in the trees. Everyone froze and looked around._

WR: It is probably just the Squakelworms. _The White Rabbit said before hoping along._

AP: Squakelworms? _Amber asked._

 _Killian shrugged._

NC: Where are we going? _Neal asked._

ES: The Rabbit is taking us to a hideout, remember? _Emma said casually over her shoulder._

NC: Emma?... Emma what are you doing here?... Where are we?

ES: Neal? _Emma said softly as she turned around. He was having another memory lapse._

NC: What the hell am I doing here? _He was starting to grow angry._

ES: Hook, take Grace on ahead. Neal and I are going to rest a minute. _Emma called ahead._ Neal…? Here lets sit down a minute.

NC: Emma? What… How did you find me? _Neal asked thinking he was still in New York somewhere._

 _Emma was not sure what to do. She didn't want him to panic after realizing he was having a memory lapse but she also didn't want him to get hurt wandering around with a screwed up memory._

 _A few yards ahead Killian had asked the White Rabbit to stop for moment. He did not want them to get to far ahead while Emma and Neal were still a good ways back._

AP: Is he having another attack? _Amber asked after only having heard Emma say that they were going to rest a minute._

KJ: I think so.

AP: We need to get him back to Storybrooke. _Amber said._

KJ: We need to get back to find Henry. _Killian added with a nod._

****Flashback*****

 _Together Jefferson and Lila approached the Mirror portal. Once they stepped through they would be in Limbo and it would only take another minute for them to select the door to Neverland and jump through the portal._

JH: Are you sure about this? _Jefferson asked._

LJ: Absolutely. _Lila said._

 _Jefferson pulled the instructions out of his bag he glanced at it once then handed it to Lila._

JH: So you know what it is we are looking for then?

LJ: Yes, I know exactly what the Queen wants.

JH: Well that should make things easier.

 _Lila narrowed her gaze._

LJ: Nothing about this will be easy. _She said before turning to look at the Mirror portal._ She wants a jar of magic dust that can only be found there.

 _Jefferson took the instructions back and tucked them safely in his bag._

JH: We can do this. _He said before taking her hand._

 _Lila nodded and together they stepped through the Mirror portal._

 _****Present Day****_

WR: The guards will be passing this way soon. We need to keep moving. _The White Rabbit said._

 _Overhead the rustling continued. Grace ran over to stand close to Amber. Squakworms or not the eerie rustling was really starting to frighten her._

KJ: We can't leave Emma and Neal behind. _Killian told the rabbit._

GH: Here they come. _Grace pointed as she spotted Emma and Neal coming over the hill._

 _Suddenly the rustling overhead grew loud. Grace leaned into Amber's side and everyone's attention was pulled up to the canopy of trees overhead. Emma and Neal both looked up once they joined the group again._

GH: Do Squakworms bite? _Grace asked._

PP: They do. Their bite can be fatal to young children. _Pan teased as he appeared on the branch of a nearby tree._

 _Emma gasped at the sight of him._

PP: Did you miss me? _He asked with a wicked grin as he eyed everyone in the group._


	14. Chapter 14: Shadows

Chapter 14: Shadows

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts)

WR: White Rabbit

MH: March Hare

PP: Peter Pan

Shadows

 _The boy flew over the path that looked like playing cards and snickered at the gang down below him._

PP: It has been a long time, Captain. _The boy said bowing his head to Hook,_ How I have missed all of you. Quite frankly the island has been very boring without you all running around looking for your dear Henry. _He smirked wickedly,_ It appears not much has changed… I hear you are out yet again looking for the lost boy.

 _Shaking in his spot the White Rabbit feared the flying boy who taunted the gang. He looked to Grace but she seemed just as terrified as he was. The White Rabbit tugged on Grace's shoe lace and motioned for him to follow her. He did not trust this flying boy and wanted to get Grace out of his path as soon as possible. Grace nodded and followed the White Rabbit off the path and into the forest. They could hide there until the boy left. From the corner of her eye, Emma saw Grace and the White Rabbit run off. She knew they were going to hide, and would be safe._

ES: How are you even here? _Emma shouted up to the boy._

KJ: We all watched you die. Killian added.

 _Pan only smiled even wider._

PP: It was all part of the game. _That was the only explanation he offered them._

KJ: So what do you want then? _Killian asked defensively._

 _Standing beside him Amber looked from Killian up to Pan. She was careful not to make any sudden movement or do anything to draw attention to herself._

 _She could feel Killian's anger radiating off of him already. She knew it was taking everything within him not to knock the boy out of the sky and strangle him. The longer Pan hovered above them with that mocking smile the angrier Killian became. Amber feared what would happen the moment the boy decided to touch down on the ground._

PP: I want my treasure back, of course. _He said as if they already knew what he meant._

 _No one said anything as they looked to one another._

PP: Oh come now, Captain. I know your memory is not that bad. You are very familiar with the golden treasure.

 _Killian's eyes widened as he realized what Pan wanted._

KJ: The Trolddom Pendel. _Killian whispered but loud enough that everyone heard him. His nervous gaze floated over to Neal._

PP: Ah, now you are catching up.

KJ: You know full well that Blackbeard escaped with the coin and Lila back in Neverland. _Killian called up to Pan after quickly pulling his gaze away from Neal._

PP: Now, we all know that is not where the story ended. _Pan replied._

****Flashback****

 _One foot in front of the other Jefferson and Lila stepped out of the portal hand in hand and arrived in the middle of a dark dense forest. Lila looked around at the familiar trees and plants that surrounded them. She knew in an instant that they had arrived in Neverland. A ghostly chill ran down her spine as she stepped farther away from the portal that had opened and allowed them through._

JH: This is it? This is the realm of eternal darkness? _Jefferson asked as he followed closely behind Lila._

 _Lila did not say anything. She only nodded slightly as she continued to look around. Of course nothing looked any different. Pan made sure that he kept Neverland cloaked in magic which kept time from passing on the island. He used the Trolddom Pendel to keep time frozen on the island. Lila felt as though she had never even left the island._

 _If it wasn't for Jefferson who now came up beside her and took hold of her hand, Lila would have thought that she had never escaped the island. It felt as if all of her memories of Wonderland were from a far away dream._

JH: Are you sure you want to do this? It is not too late to turn back. The portal hasn't closed yet.

 _Lila shook her head._

LJ: I am sure. _She said before forcing a smile._

 _Jefferson nodded then pulled out the instructions given to him from the Red Queen._

JH: The item we seek is guarded by the Shadows. _He said reading off of the instructions,_ You said you knew what she meant by that. Where do we start looking for this thing?

LJ: In all the time I spent here I found that Pan has several hidden treasures scattered around the island. Many of them are magical.

 _Lila began walking farther away from the portal and deeper into the forest. Jefferson followed her and listened carefully as she explained._

LJ: Sometimes he would send the Lost Boys and I off on treasure hunts to see if any of us could find them, but they were all carefully hidden and very well guard.

JH: The instructions say this item is guarded by the Shadows…

 _Lila stopped and put a hand on Jefferson's arm stopping him as well._

LJ: Look… _She said pointing the ground._ We do not have a shadow.

 _Jefferson looked all around and realized it was true. Though the island was covered by a blanket of night all the time. There still was a dull light which should have created even the smallest shadow underneath them._

JH: How can that be? _Jefferson mumbled._

LJ: It is Pan's doing. The moment you step on the island your shadow becomes his. _She explained,_ And the longer you stay on the island the more loyal you and your shadow become to him.

 _Jefferson's gentle gaze floated up to meet Lila's._

JH: Is that why you stayed here as long as you did?

LJ: That was a part of it I suppose. _She shrugged._

****Present Day****

 _With everyone still standing on the path below Pan, the boy flew around in a circle above their heads. He laughed at the tense expressions they all shared. He was proud that their last meeting had left them all with such a grand impression._

PP: Well come on now, hand it over. We can be done with our business very quickly if you just play along. _Pan said._

 _Neal, Emma and Killian exchanged a look. They all knew that Pan liked his games, and would surely turn this into one as well._

KJ: We already told you we don't have it. _Killian growled._

 _Pan shook his head and laughed._

PP: Why do you insist on making this so difficult? _He asked as he drifted closer to them._

 _For the first time his gaze met with Amber's. She glared at Pan causing him to smirk. It only took a moment for Pan to realize the connection between Hook and Amber._

PP: Come now Captain, you and I have worked together before….

 _Hook scoffed._

PP: …We can do it again. Lets not give your new friend the wrong idea about me. _He said ignoring Hook's growls and keeping his gaze on Amber._

AP: And what would that be? _Amber asked him._

PP: You seem smart enough, perhaps you will be wise enough to tell me where the Trolddom Pendel is, eh?

AP: I will tell you the same thing everyone else has already told you. We do not have your stupid coin! _Amber spat._

 _Pan's curious brow shot up._

PP: So they have told you about it. _He noted as he looked over at Hook._

 _Amber inhaled sharply and shrank back closer to Hook. Pan had tricked her. There was no way she would have known that the Trolddom Pendel was a coin if they had not told her about it._

 _Pan flew back so he was looking down at the entire gang once more._

PP: There is no point in continuing to deny it. _He pointed out while everyone turned and looked at Amber,_ All you are doing is trying my patience.

NC: We wouldn't give it to you even if we did have it. _Neal told Pan._

 _Pan shook his head._

PP: It didn't have to be like this…

KJ: What are you going to do without your band of Lost Boys here to protect you? _Hook asked as he held his sword out._

 _Pan slowly drifted down to the ground._

 _Appearing defenseless before Emma, Killian, Neal and Amber the boy stood very still. Then slowly a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Amber realized that he was not looking at them, but he was looking pass them. Spinning around on her toe Amber looked back to see what Pan was smiling at._

AP: Oh my god! _She gasped and grabbed Killian's arm._

 _Killian looked back over his shoulder to see dozens of shadows rising from the ground and taking the shape of a human._

 _Turning his back to Pan, Killian raised his sword to the shadow army forming behind them. Emma saw Killian spin around and once she caught sight of the shadows she and Neal did the same thing._

ES: How are we supposed to fight a shadow army?

PP: I just want my coin back. _Pan told them._

 _From the corner of his eye Hook looked to Neal. They did not know what to do. They couldn't give Pan back the Trolddom Pendel even if they wanted to._

****Flashback****

 _Carefully stepping through the forests of Neverland, which were laced thick with booby-traps, Lila and Jefferson made their way to the part of the island known as Pirate's Cove._

LJ: On one of the treasure hunts Pan sent us on I found myself in Pirate's Cove. Most of the Lost Boys had gone to Mermaid Reef, but I knew the only treasure to be found there was a chest of pearls which were guarded by the mermaids. I saw no point in going back there, so instead I ended up in Pirate's Cove. It made sense for Pan to hide a treasure there because it was a hidden cove. It could only be found when the tied rolled out.

 _Jefferson stepped over a log and listened as Lila told him more about the time she spent in Neverland._

JH: So that is where we are going?

 _Lila nodded._

LJ: When I got to the cove I found a cave. I thought about turning back to join the other Lost Boys. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. I did not know how long I had until the tide came back in, but it was nice to get away from the disgusting boys for a little while. _She smiled and looked over at Jefferson, who smiled back,_ I am not sure exactly how long it took me to find it….

JH: Find what? What exactly are we looking for? _Jefferson asked._

LJ: It's small…. Just as small jar.

JH: A jar?

LJ: _Lila bit her lip and shrugged,_ Inside is this magical dust. Or at least that is what Pan told me when he found me in the cove about to take it. He was furious. _As if it had just happened Lila felt the fear building up inside her as she pictured Pan's sharp glare and flaring nostrils,_ I thought he was going to kill me then and there. _She told Jefferson,_ I don't know how he did it but suddenly I was surrounded by hundreds of shadows. Shadows I assume he had stolen from the Lost Boys when they first came to the island. The shadows were closing in on me. I reached for my dagger ready to fight them off, but how do you fight a shadow?

 _The tears fell down Lila's cheek and she hadn't even noticed. Jefferson reached out and grabbed a hold of her arm. They stopped walking and he wiped away the tears before pulling her close to him._

LJ: I don't know how I survived. Before long I could see nothing, the shadows had engulfed me. I assumed Pan told them to bring me back to the camp. _With her head against Jefferson's chest she finished explaining._

 _Jefferson did not say anything else or as any other questions even though he wanted to know how she intended to lead them out of the cove this time if the shadows were there to guard the dust. Instead he just held her trying to let her know that it was ok._

 _A few minutes later Lila pulled away._

LJ: We need to keep moving. By now Pan already knows we are here. We need to get the dust before he figures out what we are after.

*********Present Day********

 _Within the castle the Red Queen sat on her throne staring down Jefferson and Lila. They still had not come to an agreement. They both had something that the other wanted but neither of them would give it up until they were sure they were getting exactly what they asked for in return._

RQ: You would think by now the two of you would know better than to go up against me. _Cora threatened._

JH: You won't do anything to us. Without us you won't ever know where we have hidden Henry. _Jefferson said._

 _Cora shrugged._

RQ: And you won't get your heart back. I am afraid you do not have much of an argument there, Hatter. _She poked at him,_ Meanwhile your dear sweet Grace … While you have been here with me where has she been? _Cora knew full well that Grace was with Emma. She just wanted to see the pained look on both Jefferson and Lila's faces at the mention of Grace's name,_ I'll tell you she is not safe at home that is for sure. So while you are standing here arguing with me over completing your job, Hatter your daughter is in danger.

 _Cora could hear the nervous gasp that escaped Lila's lips. She knew she had struck a nerve._

RQ: You know, I am really not as horrible as everyone wants to believe. I have a daughter of my own… _She said as she rose from her throne and stepped down towards Jefferson and Lila,_ This is what I will do for you. I will give you until midnight. If you can find your heart by then I will let you go free. If you do not find it… I will not only keep the heart but you will be forced to bring the items to me.

 _Lila and Jefferson looked at one another. Making a second deal with her was dangerous. Neither of them wanted that, but they also did not trust Cora to follow through with the first deal._

JH: Fine. _Jefferson expressed both his and Lila's thoughts,_ If we find the heart we will be free to go.

 _Nodding slowly Cora smiled to herself as she watched Jefferson and Lila leave the throne room. She knew they would never find the heart, and at midnight she would use Jefferson's heart to force him into bringing her the items she requested._

 _As the heavy doors closed behind them Jefferson and Lila turned to look at one another. Lila forced a weak smile._

LJ: We can do this. _She tried to sound confident._ We will do this for Grace.

 _Jefferson nodded and glanced over at the enormous grandfather clock across the hall._

JH: We need help. If we are going to find it in time we will need some help.

LJ: I was already thinking the same thing. _Lila agreed knowing exactly where Jefferson was going with this,_ He will know where she keeps her hearts.

 _With a firm nod Jefferson led the way out of the front of the castle and down the path that looked like playing cards. They walked until they reached the fork in the road. They headed down the path towards Tulgey Woods._

 _Lila recognized the same intense expression on Jefferson's face now that he had while they were in Storybrooke._

LJ: She will be alright. _Lila said softly._

 _Pulled from his thoughts Jefferson glanced over at Lila. He cocked his head to the side expressing his confusion._

LJ: Grace, you said that woman, Emma who was with her would take care of her.

JH: I know. _He sighed._

LJ: Plus she is smart like her father. She will be ok. I know she will.

JH: _He nodded,_ I just… I.. I keep thinking about when I last saw her. I promised her I would be back before sunset. _He sighed, clearly feeling guilty for breaking his promise._

LJ: Jefferson, you are a great father. You have always been there for her even if you couldn't physically be right there beside her. She loves you…. No matter what. _Lila's gaze fell from Jefferson's face as she added the last bit._

JH: She love you too. You know that, right? _Jefferson asked._

 _Lila did not say anything._

JH: Lila, you do know that don't you? _He asked again._

LJ: You can't love someone you don't know. _She replied._

JH: Lila…. _._

MH: It is time for tea! _The March Hare called from the front step of his cottage as he saw Lila and Jefferson approaching._

 _The March Hare hurriedly hopped over to the couple._

MH: I have been waiting for you to return! _He said excitedly,_ There is much talk among the flowers and the trees. _The March Hare ushered them into the cottage and closed the door behind him. He began pouring them each a cup of tea._

JH: It is good to see you again. _Jefferson chuckled at their old friend._

LJ: Hare listen, we don't have time for tea right now. _Lila said placing a gentle hand on top of the hare's head. He looked up at her as if he was just seeing her for the first time,_ You have always been a good friend to us, and now we need your help once more.

 _The March Hare nodded._

MH: They will be here soon. In the mean time we will have tea. _He responded as he continued to pour the tea._

 _****Flashback***_

 _Through the dark forests of Neverland, Lila led the way. Eventually Jefferson and Lila had fallen into a silence as they walked. Jefferson tried to imagine Lila living in this dark place._

LJ: We are almost there. _Lila whispered._

JH: I thought you said this place was guarded by shadows? We haven't come across anyone since we have been here. _He said._

LJ: It doesn't mean they aren't here. _Lila continued to whisper as she glanced around them,_ They are just waiting.

JH: For what?

LJ: The game to begin. _She said looking over at Jefferson with an expression that he knew to mean for him to stay on his guard._

 _They walked on for a few more feet and the forest broke off into a sandy shoreline. Just up ahead the shore curved and revealed Pirate's Cove. Jefferson's gaze widened and a sly smile broke upon his lips._

JH: It is just like you described! _He exclaimed._

LJ: Keep your voice down. _Lila hushed him._ The shadows are one thing, they won't do anything without Pan's say so. If we alert Pan to where we are we will never get out of here alive. _She warned him._

 _Together they crossed the shore towards the cove. They stopped when they reached the dark cave that Lila had spoken of._

 _Before walking inside Jefferson took hold of Lila's hands. He smiled at her and kissed her softly._

JH:I just wanted to thank you for insisting on coming. I couldn't have done this without you.

 _Lila smiled and blushed._

JH: I love you, Lila.

 _Lila reached up and pecked him before they turned their attention to the cave. Carefully they headed inside. The darkness seemed to swallow them up as they walked hand in hand into the cave._

 _They walked deep into the darkness until they came to a fork. Each tunnel before them looked exactly the same._

JH: Do you remember which way you went?

 _Lila shook her head._

JH: Should we flip a coin? He teased.

 _Lila smirked, but remained focused._

LJ: We will split up. _She saw the hesitation on Jefferson's face,_ It is the easiest way to find the dust.

JH: Alright, but we will meet back here in ten minutes. _He said squeezing her hand._

 _With a firm nod the two went their separate ways._

*****Present Day***** 

_From their safe hiding place in the forest the White Rabbit and Grace watched as Pan's shadow army rose from the ground._

WR: Oh no! Oh no! This is bad. Very bad! _The White Rabbit panicked._

GH: I am scared. _Grace whispered._

WR: We must get help. _The White Rabbit said before grabbing hold of Grace's sleeve and pulling her along with him._

 _As they raced along the path Grace looked back over her shoulder at the disappearing shadows behind them._

GH: Where are we going? _She called to the rabbit._

WR: To find someone who will help.

 _The trees blew past them as they ran. The White Rabbit only slowed down when they came upon a small cottage._

GH: Do you live here? _Grace asked._

WR: No but the person who does can help us.

 _The White Rabbit knocked on the door. He waited a moment and when there was no answer he knocked again. This time the door slowly opened._

MH: It is time for tea! _The March Hare sang out when he saw the White Rabbit and Grace. The March Hare took hold of Grace's hand and pulled her inside the cottage,_ We have been waiting for you, Grace. _He said as the door closed behind Grace and the White Rabbit._


	15. Chapter 15: Dust

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts)

WR: White Rabbit

MH: March Hare

PP: Peter Pan

Dust

 _Grace stepped into the small cottage and looked around. All the furniture was small to fit a child, or rather a rabbit. The March Hare pulled Grace farther inside._

MH: You are very late. It has been many years, Princess. _The March Hare mumbled as he pulled her through a small archway and into a dining room. The ceilings were much higher in this room there were at least twenty mismatched chairs around the long table that filled the room,_ Come, come it is time for tea.

WR: Hare, we have come for your help. _The White Rabbit began to explain as he came around to take a seat at the table._

MH: The help has arrived. _He said._

 _Grace looked to the White Rabbit. Nothing the March Hare said made any sense._

WR Hare, this is very important. We haven't much time.

 _The March Hare pushed Grace into a high backed chair._

GH: Papa?

 _As Grace took a seat she noticed someone in the chair beside her's._

JH: Grace! _Jefferson exclaimed as he and Lila both turned to see the little girl._

 _Both Lila and Jefferson jumped out of their seats and knelt down beside Grace's chair. Jefferson threw his arms around the little and held her close. He kissed the side of her head so relieved to see her safe. Grace looked up over her father's shoulder and saw Lila smiling at her with tears in her eyes. The little girl pulled away from her father just enough to reach out and embrace Lila._

GH: Lila! _She cried._

LJ: We were so worried about you. _Lila whispered._

 _Standing by quietly the White Rabbit and March Hare watched as the three of them were reunited._

MH: The Princess has returned. _The March Hare mumbled._

****Flashback****

 _Jefferson's footsteps echoed as he made his way down the tunnel. He looked back over his shoulder and wondered how far Lila had gotten._

JH: Just ten minutes... _He mumbled to himself._

 _Water splashed under his feet as he walked farther down the dark tunnel. It was so dark he hardly could see where he was going. He kept a steady hand on the tunnel wall to guide him forward. Small pebbles rolled out from under his fingers and Jefferson knew the wall was ending._

 _He walked a few more feet till he came to a corner. Slowly lifting his hand from the wall he turned the corner. In a large alcove he discovered it. A small hole in the ceiling of the cave allowed the dim light from outside pour into the cave. The light splashed down on the shallow water below Jefferson's feet. It lit up the carved stone pedestal that a glass jar sat upon._

JH: That is it! _He exclaimed. Then he looked around. There didn't seem to be a shadow in sight. He could not even see as shadow casted by his body._

 _Down the other tunnel Lila continued walking._

LJ: Just ten minutes... _She whispered. As she walked she tried to remember if any of this was familiar to her. Unfortunately it was too dark for her to make out much of anything._

 _Gravel shifted under her feet as she made her way down the tunnel. A cool breeze blew past her and she wondered how long they had left until the tide made it's way back in. She took a few more steps and suddenly the ground and the entire cave shook._

 _A loud scream echoed throughout the cave. Lila's hair stood on end as she gasped in fear for Jefferson. Instantly she spun around and ran back the way she had come. She stumbled a couple of times on the gravel path._

 _Lila ran to the stop where she and Jefferson had promised to meet, but he was not there._

LJ: Jefferson! _She cried trying not to panic._

 _There was another scream. Lila turned and ran down the tunnel Jefferson had taken. She splashed through the water hoping that the tide wasn't coming back in. Her heart was pounding as she came to an alcove where she found Jefferson on his back with the jar of dust in his hand._

LJ: Jefferson! _She took a step toward him._

JH: No! Stop! _He insisted,_ Get out of here!

LJ: What? Why? What happened?

 _Jefferson got to his feet but his eyes were wide with fear. His gaze frantically jumped around the alcove._

JH: Just get out of here. _He said._

LJ: No. _Lila did not bother to heed his warnings. She came to his side and helped steady him,_ You found it? _She said looking down at the jar._

 _Jefferson nodded._

 _As he did the walls of the alcove started to move. Lila looked up and saw the space around them beginning to close in on them. She took hold of Jefferson's hand and the made a mad dash out of the alcove, but the exit was gone. They had been entrapped in a dark circle._

LJ: Shadows. _She said._

 _Jefferson nodded again as he squeezed her hand._

JH: You were right they have been here the whole time.

 _Lila took a deep breath wishing she had been wrong. She slowly reached for her dagger, but in her heart she knew it would do no good._

*****Present Day*****

 _After allowing Grace to see her father and hug Lila the White Rabbit felt obligated to remind everyone why they were here._

WR: I am terribly sorry to break up this happy reunion, but there is a dyer emergency happening here. _The White Rabbit said to everyone._

 _Grace looked from the White Rabbit to her father._

GH: Papa, Emma and everyone is in trouble. They need your help.

 _Jefferson looked over at Lila. In return Lila looked to the clock hanging on the far wall. The seconds ticked away and so did their time to find Jefferson's heart._

 _Sensing her father's hesitation Grace spoke up again._

GH: We have to help them. They have helped us many times. _She reminded her father._ Emma is the Savior who broke the curse. She help us find one another again.

 _Jefferson sighed and nodded._

 _Before anyone could say anything else the White Rabbit began hopping towards the door. Grace followed him and so did Jefferson, Lila, and the March Hare. They all moved quickly through the woods and down the path until they came to the spot where the White Rabbit and Grace had been hiding from Pan._

 _The moment Lila arrived to the spot the she saw Killian. He was standing back to back with a woman she recognized from the last time she had seen Killian. She had not thought much about it at that time but she saw now how Killian leaned against the woman. He completely trusted her and did the same with him. They both stood with their swords at the ready beside the woman Grace and Jefferson had spoken of, Emma. There was another man beside her, but Lila did not know him._

GH: That is Neal. He came here with Emma. _Grace told her as if she could read her thoughts._ Those shadow things... They are going to hurt our friends, aren't they? _Grace asked._

 _Lila looked back to the scene and saw the army of shadows circling around the gang._

JH: Shadows? But... _He looked to Lila. Neither of them had ever met anyone who could control shadows, anyone besides Pan._

 _Then right on cue Pan appeared hovering over the entire scene._

 _Lila stifled the urge to gasp._

 _Jefferson's eyes widened in shock. He instinctively reached for Lila's shaking hands._

LJ: What is he doing here? _Lila whispered._

GH: He wants some gold coin back. He says that they have it.

JH: What gold coin?

 _Grace shrugged._

 _It took a moment but then Lila realized what Pan was after._

LJ: The Trolddom Pendel... That is what he is looking for. _They all continued to whisper._

WR: I do believe he said that.

GH: But they said they don't have it.

 _Lila's gaze fell to Grace's worried face. Grace clearly cared a great deal for these people._

LJ: I am not sure that they do.

JH: How do you know it? _Jefferson asked._

 _Lila sighed._

LJ: It is a long story but while I was in Neverland I helped Captain Blackbeard steal it from Pan. That is how we got off the island.

 _Jefferson nodded slowly remembering what Lila had told him many years ago about the time she spent in Neverland._

JH: He is just coming after the coin now?

WR: Maybe he has for a long time, but something was stopping him.

 _They all looked to Lila for an answer but she did not seem to have one._

****Flashback****

 _At a maddening slow pace the shadows moved closer and closer to Jefferson and Lila._

JH: If they are just shadows why don't we just go through them? _Jefferson suggested logically._

 _He took a step forward but was pulled back._

LJ: No! _Lila cried pulling on the collar of his long jacket,_ They aren't normal shadows. You can't just pass through them. If they touch you they will rip out your soul. _She explained._

 _Jefferson gave Lila a confused look._

JH: I thought you were captured by them once before?

 _The shadows crept even closer._

LJ: They surrounded me. It felt as though I was being suffocated. I passed out...

JH: Well we can't just stand here.

 _Lila nodded. She desperately looked around for some means of escape. Suddenly her gaze fell upon the small hole in the ceiling. She couldn't be sure but it looked big enough to fit through._

 _She let go of Jefferson's jacket and turned her back to him. Jefferson turned and watched as she made her way to the stone pedestal._

JH: What are you doing?

LJ: I have an idea. _Lila replied as she climbed up on the pedestal._

 _Jefferson watched as she steadied herself on the pedestal. When he saw her look up at the hole in the ceiling he realized what she was doing._

JH: Ha, brilliant! _He cheered as he ran over to the pedestal._

 _The shadows were only about a foot away from them._

LJ: I can't quite reach it. _She told Jefferson while stretching onto her tip toes._

 _Jefferson tucked the jar of dust in the pocket of his long jacket and then climbed up beside her on the pedestal. Then Jefferson carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. The pedestal shook under his feet, but he remained steady._

LJ: Just a little higher. _Lila told him._

 _His legs wobbled as the pedestal rocked back and forth. He lifted Lila higher and saw past her skirt that the shadows had reached the pedestal as well and now enclosed them._

LJ: I've got it! _She exclaimed as she pulled herself through the hole._

 _As soon as she had climbed through she kneeled down beside the hole and reached down into the cave for Jefferson's out reached hands._

 _She laid out flat on her stomach trying to reach down even farther. There was still a large gap between her finger tips and Jefferson's. As she did the shadows began reaching out for Jefferson as well. All the while the pedestal was crumbling beneath his feet._

 _Just as the pedestal fell Jefferson jumped up and managed to grab Lila's arm. Lila fell back trying to pull Jefferson up. He swung back and forth while he shadows below stretched up tall and began tearing at his pants._

 _Careful not to let him slip from her grip Lila pulled._

LJ: Almost there. _She groaned._

 _As Jefferson swung back and forth and the shadows clawed at him the jar slipped from his pocket. Lila and Jefferson both saw it fall to the ground and gasped in horror._

 _The glass jar shatters and the dust flies out. Lila and Jefferson watch as the shadows shrivel away to nothingness as the dust collides with them. Tortured moans fill the alcove as each shadow disappears._

JH: Lila, let me go. _Jefferson told her once the shadows were gone._

LJ: What? _She said desperately trying to hold on to him._

JH: Just trust me.

 _Lila did as he asked and let him fall._

 _Jefferson fell to his feet and looked around the now empty alcove._

LJ: What are you doing? _She called._

JH: They are gone... _He told her sure that the shadows would not be returning._ We can't return without the dust.

LJ: It is gone. It is what killed the shadows.

JH: I think I can still gather some of it back up. _He said as he pulled a small canteen out of his bag._

PP: You killed my shadows? _A familiar voice asked from behind Lila._ Now why would you go and do something like that?

JH: Lila? Are you alright?

LJ: Yeah, I am fine. _Lila said her voice shaking as she turned to see Pan._

PP: It's been a long time, Lila. _He said with a grin._

 _****Present Day****_

 _Still hiding behind the bushes and beneath the cover of the trees, Lila, Jefferson, Grace, the White Rabbit, and the March Hare stood watching as Pan's shadow army inched it's way closer to Emma, Killian, Neal and Amber. Both Jefferson and Lila recognized the shadows as the same ones they encountered in Neverland. Jefferson looked to Lila and knew they both shared the same thought._

JH: I am not sure there is enough. _He said speaking directly to Lila_.

LJ: There has to be. It is the only way we know to defeat them.

GH: Enough of what? _Grace asked curiously._

 _The little girl watched as her father pulled the small jar of dust from his satchel._

GH: What is that?

JH: Magic. _Jefferson told her simply,_ It isn't enough. We already used it to get Henry through the portal the locked portal.

 _Lila looked from the jar in Jefferson's hand to the scene unfolding a few yards away. She looked to Killian, who still had his back to the other woman. They stood together in defense against the enclosing shadows. They were all surrounded while Pan still hovered above them laughing joyously at the fear he had struck within each of them._

LJ: We have to at least try. _She said before grabbing the jar from Jefferson's hand._

JH: How exactly do you plan to make that little bit of dust reach his entire army? _Jefferson asked doubtfully._

LJ: The same way we did it the first time. _Lila replied. Then she turned to one of the nearby trees and began climbing it._

****Flashback***

 _Within the cave Jefferson got down on his hands and knees splashing through the shallow puddles of water trying to scrap up as much of the dust as he could. Overhead he heard Lila speaking to someone. He froze and tried to focus on what she was saying, but the sounds of the ocean waves crashing on shore nearby drowned out the sound of her voice._

JH: Lila? Are you alright? _He called up to her._

LJ: Yeah, I am fine. _She called back down to him._

JH: Will you find me something to use so I can climb back out of here? _He asked._

 _Lila did not respond._

 _Overhead Lila stood face to face with Pan. She didn't dare tear her gaze from him. Instead she remained as still as a statue._

 _The smirk on the boy's face only grew._

 _Once again Lila reached for the dagger she carried. Of course Pan saw and knew what she was thinking._

PP: _He chuckled,_ Are you going to fight me?

LJ: If I have to. _Lila replied trying to keep her voice steady._

 _An intrigued brow raised on Pan's face._

PP: You know that is not how the game works.

LJ: It is now. _She demanded._

PP: What happened to you, Lila? _He asked. Lila thought she had almost heard the faintest hint of compassion in his tone, but that was quickly erased by the devilish grin now appearing,_ You were one of my best. I trusted you. _Now he sounded almost offended that she dared to raise her hand to him,_ I should have known I couldn't trust you with secret. You were never one to be trusted.

 _Lila felt her heart sink at the insult. While in Neverland she had done everything to prove to Pan that she could be trusted. She abandoned everything in her and became one of his loyal soldiers. His trust was the one thing she thought she had while she was on the island._

 _Even though she knew better now, and no longer wanted Pan's trust or love it still hurt her to hear the words. Like a stab to the heart, everything she had done on the island was for nothing. Everything she had given up would never return again, and it was all for nothing._

 _Sensing her distress Pan's smile grew. He knew his was affecting her._

PP: Why did you even bother to come back here? _He asked._ You left us, you left me.

JH: Lila?

 _Lila heard Jefferson calling from the cave below. His voice broke through the heart wrenching trance Pan seemed to have her under. Lila quickly glanced over her shoulder to the hole where she knew Jefferson was waiting. Jefferson, a man who not only trusted her but she trusted as well. A man she truly loved._

LJ: You will let us leave Neverland. _She said turning her attention back to Pan. Her gaze was hard and confident. She would not let him affect her._

PP: Oh will I?

 _Lila didn't bother responding. She turned to the nearest tree and found the thickest vine. Using her dagger to cut the vine from the tree she tied one end to the tree and threw the other end down the hole. Jefferson grabbed on to the vine and used it to scale the cave wall._

 _Meanwhile Lila kept a watchful eye on Pan. She knew he would not give up without a fight. In fact she was surprised to find him just watching as she helped Jefferson out of the cave._

 _Jefferson climbed through the hole and got to his feet. As he stood up he saw the boy, he could only assume he was Peter Pan._

PP: Hello... I don't believe we have met. _Pan said with his false air of friendliness._

LJ: Well... what will it be, Pan? _Lila asked wishing to skip over this part of conversation._

 _Pan shrugged._

PP: You know the rules of the game.

LJ: We aren't playing a game. _She said firmly._

PP: Oh but you used to love my games.

 _Lila's gaze narrowed so that she was glaring at Pan._

JH: What is the game? _Jefferson asked._

LJ: No.. we aren't...

 _Jefferson held a finger to his lips to hush Lila._

 _She did as he asked, but she was sure they would not play in Pan's game._

PP: If a Lost Boy, or rather Lost Girl finds one of my treasures they may keep it if they win the game.

LJ: We are not playing. _She repeated._

JH: What are the rules of the game? _Jefferson perused._

 _Lila shot him a look._

JH: I will do whatever I have to in order to get out of here. _He told her._

PP: Excellent. _Pan chimed,_ This game is really very simple. If you can make it through the maze you can leave with your treasure.

 _Jefferson nodded in agreement._

JH: How difficult could one maze be? _He mumbled._

LJ: Jefferson, please... _Lila begged. When she saw that he would not change his mind she told Pan that she would play the game too._

PP: Even better. The more the merrier.

 _Pan led the way to the maze._

*****Present Day*****

 _Lila climbed high in the tree while listening very carefully as Pan mocked Killian and the rest of the gang. Lila held the small jar of dust tightly._

LJ: Please be enough. _She whispered quietly to herself._

 _Down below she saw Jefferson and Grace looking up at her. She knew they were worried about her and did not want her doing this, but when Lila looked at Killian she knew she had no other choice. Then she thought about all of the horrible things she said to Killian when she was in Neverland. She had been so wrapped up in Pan's world that she couldn't see clearly._

 _It was not until she escaped Neverland that she finally began to realize that It was not Killian who she hated. Unfortunately by that time it was too late. Killian was gone, and Lila had no way of finding him again. She had resigned herself to never being able to see her brother again. That is until he showed up here in Wonderland after all this time._

 _Of course though then he had been standing side by side with the woman whose son she and Jefferson were about to go kidnap for Cora. Killian couldn't have had worse timing._

 _As she climbed she thought about how Killian must have felt when she ran off through the mirror portal. She would not blame him if he never wanted to speak to her again. She had just panicked. They needed to get Henry in order to get Jefferson's heart back. It was a simple as that, but after seeing Killian again, Lila wondered if perhaps there was another way. Maybe he and his friends would help them get Jefferson's heart back. Then she and Jefferson would return Henry to his mother._

 _When Lila reached one of the highest branches she stopped a moment. Catching her balance she crept out to the edge of the branch trying to get as close to the shadows as possible. With any luck the wind would carry the dust over the shadow army and they would be defeated just as they were in Neverland when Jefferson dropped the dust on them._


	16. Chapter 16:Roses

Chapter 16: Roses

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts)

WR: White Rabbit

MH: March Hare

PP: Peter Pan

Roses

 _Carefully, Lila balanced on the tree branch above the battle between Pan's shadow army and the gang from Storybrooke. Once Lila is steady on the branch she opens the jar of dust and pours it over the scene below. The last specks of dust blow over the shadows as the wind carries it to the ground._

 _Just as they had in the cave the first time Lila and Jefferson used the dust the shadows began disappearing right before their very eyes. The wind blew the dust far over the battle so that every speck of dust reached the shadows._

AP: What is that? _Amber asks as she holds her hand out to catch a speck in her hand._

PP: My army! _Pan gasp. He looks over to the trees where Lila is still perched on the branch. Their gazes meet and Pan's face flushes with anger._ You! _He cries out._

 _Frantically Lila begins climbing back down the tree as Pan darts over to her._

NC: What is going on? _Neal asks as the shadows before them disintegrate. He looks up to where Pan was confronting Lila._

 _Emma, Killian, Amber, and Neal lowered their weapons turning their attention to Pan who was yelling overhead._

PP: I should have known. _He cursed at himself._

LJ: Did you miss me? _Lila asked only to provoke him._

 _Pan's gaze narrowed._

 _******Flashback****_

 _Pan led Jefferson and Lila to his maze. He led them across the island and through areas that Lila remembered exploring while she was in Neverland._

 _PP: I know you miss it... miss me. Pan whispered._

 _Lila's gaze narrowed._

 _LJ: Leaving here, leaving you was the best decision I have ever made. Lila replied._

 _Pan smiled. Lila did not know if it was out of pride for having successfully tortured her or if it was in disbelief._

 _Finally the three of them arrived outside the maze._

 _PP: I have told you the rules. Now enter when you are ready._

 _Jefferson took a step forward but Lila grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back._

 _JH: What is it?_

 _LJ: Tell us the rules again. Lila said to Pan._

 _The boy eyed her suspiciously but then did as she requested._

 _PP: If you make it through the maze and find your way to the exit then you can leave with the treasures you have collect._

 _JH: Come on, Lila. We don't have much time._

 _LJ: We have to be careful, Jefferson. I don't trust him. She told Jefferson as they entered the maze and the giant hedge closed the opening behind them._

 _Overhead the sound of black birds crowing as they dashed out of the high hedges of the maze. Jefferson and Lila exchanged a glance before stepping deeper into the maze. The air was still and the tension weighed heavily in the air._

 _JH: What kind of a challenge is this? Jefferson said confidently._

 _Lila however knew better. They were being tricked, and lulled into a false sense of security as the maze appeared to be peaceful and safe. She knew Pan had something up his sleeve. Even if everything appeared to be fine it just meant that under the surface something dark was brewing._

 _JH: What is it? Jefferson asked when he saw Lila's worried expression._

 _LJ: I just want to get out of here._

 _Jefferson shrugged._

 _JH: It could be worse._

 _Lila glared at him._

 _JH: It could. Jefferson smiled as he took Lila's hand. He guided her toward the nearest hedge. He pointed to deep purple flower which bloomed as they came to look at it. It is beautiful. It reminds me of you._

 _Lila blushed when Jefferson's admiring gaze fell to her._

 _Slowly Jefferson reached for the unique flower. It was then that Lila realized what exactly the sides of the hedges had been lined with._

 _LJ: No! She gasped and pushes Jefferson back._

 _JH: What was that for?_

 _Having fallen back onto the ground Jefferson looked up at Lila confused and annoyed. Lila though was not paying him any more attention as she looked at the side of her arm which had been scratched by a throne from the purple flowers lining the hedge._

 _LJ: That was no ordinary flower. Her gaze slowly lifted from the scratch on her arm to meet Jefferson's gaze. That is Dreamshade. A deadly poison._

 _Jefferson caught her eye and immediately the fear showed on his face._

 _***Present Day***_

 _Killian turned away from the disappearing shadows and looked up in search for the demon, Pan. When he spotted the flying boy hovering beside one of the nearby trees._

 _KJ: Come down here and face us! Killian shouted up at Pan._

 _When Pan did not bother to even look at Killian, the pirate craned his neck so that he could get a better view of what Pan was doing. It was then that he saw Pan talking to someone else. Killian squinted, and was just barely able to make out the face of the person Pan had been talking to._

 _KJ: It's Lila!_

 _AP: What? Amber asked as she tried to follow Killian's gaze up into the trees._

 _KJ: She came back? He wondered aloud._

 _AP: What is Pan doing to her?_

 _Together Amber and Killian dashed over to the stop that Pan hovered over. They could hear Pan saying something to Lila._

 _PP: This is it? This is how you want to play the game then?_

 _LJ: I am done playing your games Pan._

 _Pan smiled wickedly._

 _PP: That is what you think. He hissed._

 _LJ: You have nothing left Pan. You can't torture us anymore. Lila waved her hand over the cleared field below. Any trace of the former shadow army was now gone. You fail Pan._

 _PP: Pan never fails, I will have my coin! The boy declared before spinning around and flying off over the tree tops._

 _***Flashback***_

 _Within the maze Jefferson and Lila stopped in a small alcove a few feet away from the hedge of Dreamshade thrones._

 _JH: Lila, the thrones..._

 _LJ: I am fine. She told him as she examined the scratch._

 _Jefferson pursed his lips together and cocked his head to the side. He narrowed his gaze and looked at the scratch as well. There was no denying the throne had scratched her and from what he could see the scratch looked deep._

 _LJ: We need to keep moving. Who knows what other things might pop up if we stay here too long._

 _JH: Are you sure you alright? I thought it was poisonous?_

 _LJ: It is, or it would have been had it scratched you. I lived in Neverland for many years, remember? Pan liked to threaten his Lost Boys with Dreamshade all the time. It was just another game or means of torture for him. It did not take long for me to become immune to the poison._

 _Jefferson's gaze narrowed suspicious of Lila's story._

 _LJ: She smiled and kissed his cheek, I promise, Jefferson I am fine. In small doses like that the poison won't do much more to me than make me a little woozy. She smiled again, You can't get rid of me that easily._

 _Jefferson laughed as he took her hand and they began walking once again._

 _LJ: Anyway, you should be thanking me. If it had been you who was pricked by the throne we will be playing a very different game right now. We need to be more careful moving through this maze._

 _Jefferson agreed as they continued down the winding path of the maze. Careful not to brush up against any of the hedges or to trip over crawling roots. They walked for hours. Both Lila's and Jefferson's feet were aching._

 _JH: We have been this way already. Jefferson eventually pointed out._

 _LJ: No we haven't._

 _JH: We pasted this corner twice. I am sure of it._

 _LJ: How can you tell they all look the same!... Lila cried. We should have come to the end by now._

 _JH: I am telling you we are walking in circles. We need to turn around._

 _LJ: If we back track now we are sure to get lost._

 _JH: It is a little late for that._

 _Tired neither Lila nor Jefferson could bare to work through the maze any longer. They both felt beaten and sore._

 _JH: I say we turn back. That last left we made should have been a left._

 _LJ: How do you know?_

 _JH: I don't, but at this point... Wait... do you see that? Jefferson asked._

 _Through the hedges in front of them Jefferson noticed a strange light flickering._

 _JH: What is that?_

 _LJ: I don't know. Lila admitted._

 _JH: It must be the end! He exclaimed excitedly as he grabbed on to Lila's wrist and pulled her forward. He ran around one corner after another all while keeping a sharp eye on the flickering light._

 _Finally as they came around one more corner they could see it. The mirror portal was right there in front of them. They had really made it to the end._

 _Ecstatic Jefferson threw his arms around Lila and lifted her off her feet as he spun around._

 _JH: Let's get out of here. He said as he took Lila's hand and jumped through the portal._

 _****Present day****_

 _GH: Where is she? Why hasn't she come back yet? Grace asked as she clung to her father's leg._

 _JH: She will be ok. Jefferson whispered half- heartedly wondering if he should have climbed up the tree with her._

 _GH: Pan is nasty. He will hurt her. Grace cried._

 _Jefferson comfortingly stroked his daughter's back._

 _JH: You and I both know how tough Lila is. He smiled proudly, She will be ok._

 _MH: Don't worry, Princess. She will be alright._

 _Grace nodded to the March Hare but clung tighter to her father._

 _Through the trees the White Rabbit and Jefferson watched as the dust fell from above and Pan's shadow army disappeared._

 _JH: She did it! Jefferson gasped._

 _Over their heads they all heard a rustling. They all turned their heads and looked up to see Lila brake through the canopy of leaves._

 _But after a moment when she did not reappear they all became worried._

 _GH: I thought you said she beat them, Papa. Grace whispered._

 _JH: I... Fear was beginning to take over. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. He had only just found her again, Lila! He called desperately up to the leaves that blocked his view of her._

 _Suddenly through the nearby bushes Killian and Amber broke through._

 _KJ: Lila! Killian called up to the tree._

 _AP: You came back? Amber said to Jefferson_

 _Jefferson tore his gaze from the canopy above and looked at Amber. He did not know who see was but he recognized her as the woman with Emma when they all met by the Mirror portal. Still though he did not respond. Instead he turned his attention back to the tree tops where he searched for Lila._


	17. Chapter 17: Ticking Clock

_Characters:_

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts)

WR: White Rabbit

MH: March Hare

 _Ticking Clock_

 _With hands shaking from her encounter with Pan, Lila carefully climbed back down the tree. She did not know how or why it happened_ _but _Pan just flew off. He did not harm her or even attempt to harm her.__

 _LJ: Runs off like a crying child. _Lila mumbled to herself as she climbed down the tree.__

 _GH: You did it! _Grace cheered as Lila found her footing.__

 _A bit out of breath Lila turned to face the gathering crowd just as Grace ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Lila's waist._

 _Lila giggled and kissed the top of the little girl's head. Instinctively Lila lifted her gaze to meet Jefferson's. He had not realized how worried he had actually been until that moment when their eyes met and a wave of relief washed over him._

 _Things between Jefferson and Lila had been strange since they were reunited in Cora's castle dungeon. At that point they had spent so much time apart that neither of them knew how to pick up from where they had left off. Jefferson wondered if it was even possible for them to reconnect after all this time, but after seeing her face Pan again he knew that all the time in the world could not change how he felt about Lila. He only hoped she felt the same._

 _JH: I never doubted you. _Jefferson added with a smirk.__

 _Lila's smile grew._

 _ES: How did you do it? _Emma asked as she stepped out from behind Killian and Amber. She and Neal had followed Killian and Amber into the trees once they were sure the shadow army would not return and they saw Pan fly away.__

 _LJ: Pan is not the only one with a few tricks up his sleeve. He knows better than to come up against this Lost Girl. _Lila boasted.__

 _Emma nodded in agreement. She eyed Lila, for the first time she really got a good look at the girl. She could see the resemblance between her and Killian, or perhaps it was just that they both shared a confident nature._

 _ES: Well we owe you big time. _Emma thanked her,_ I am not sure how we would have fought our way out of that one._

 _Lila nodded graciously._

 _ES: I am surprised to see you, both of you. After the way you dashed out of here before..._

 _JH: We had our reasons..._

 _Lila gave Jefferson a pointed look._

 _There was no reason to be hostile to them, especially since they could not help Jefferson and Lila find Jefferson's heart._

 _LJ: I am actually glad we found you, Killian._

 _KJ: You are? _Killian replied, sounding a little more excited than he intended.__

 _LJ: I was hoping you could help us with something..._

 _Killian looked at Lila from the corner of his eye suspicious of what his younger sister was getting at._

 _LJ: The Red Queen or rather the Queen of Hearts has taken Jefferson's heart..._

 _Everyone turned to look at Jefferson._

 _GH: Papa?_

 _JH: It is ok, Grace. I am ok. _He reassured her before turning his attention back to the rest of the gang,_ She is keeping it as an insurance policy._

 _ES: Insurance for what?_

 _LJ: Jefferson and I were once in her employment. We "collected" things for her._

 _Emma and Neal exchanged a look knowing all too well what Lila meant by collected._

 _LJ: She brought us back here to collect a few more items for her, and this time she made sure we could refuse._

 _AP: She stole your heart to make you cooperate? _Amber replied.__

 _She knew it shouldn't have surprised her. None of this should have surprised her at this point, but the thought of literally stealing someone's heart was still a hard concept for her to wrap her brain around._

 _Lila eyed Amber and replied._

 _LJ: Yes. That is how the Red Queen has so many followers. If they try to go up against her she will just take their heart. Hence why she is known as the Queen of Hearts by many in this land._

 _Amber could see Emma and Killian nodding from the corner of her eye. They had seen firsthand just how common it was for Cora to rip out someone's heart and use it as leverage against them._

 _AP: Well what did she want you to get for her? _Amber asked.__

 _Jefferson and Lila exchanged a look and sighed. Then from his satchel Jefferson pulled out a small slip of paper. He hesitantly handed the slip to Emma._

 _As Emma scanned the slip her jaw stiffened and her gaze narrowed._

 _ES: You did it? You have him? Henry is with you?_

 _JH: You knew he was missing?_

 _ES: Regina contacted us. We were just trying to get back to the Jolly Roger when we had that run in with Pan._

 _KJ: What does Cora want with Henry?_

 _LJ: I wish we knew. _Lila sighed.__

 _ES: So what you just kidnapped him? _Emma asked pointing her question to Jefferson.__

 _JH: It is not like we had much of a choice._

 _ES: There is always a choice._

 _Jefferson felt his own words coming back to bite him._

 _ES: Where is my son? _Emma hissed.__

 _Lila took a step forward moving closer to Emma._

 _LJ: I know how you must feel right now but..._

 _ES: How could you know? I want my son! _Emma demanded.__

 _*****Flashback*****_

 _The strange liquid glass felt cool on Jefferson and Lila's skin as they stepped through the mirror portal and arrived back in Wonderland._

 _JH: I never thought I would be so happy to see this place again. _Jefferson said as he stepped out on to the path that looked like playing cards.__

 _Lila smiled._

 _LJ: I am going to find the March Hare to tell him we have returned. He was so worried when we left._

 _JH: While you do that I will bring this to the Queen. _He said placing his hand on his satchel strap._ I will meet you back at the Cottage as soon as I finish._

 _Lila nodded and turned to head down the path towards Tulgey Woods. As she took a step away from Jefferson he grabbed her and pulled her to his side then kissed the side of her head._

 _JH: I couldn't have done it without you, thank you. _He grinned.__

 _LJ: I told you that you needed me. _Lila teased and squeezed his hand.__

 _After a moment she slipped out of his grip and headed down the path towards the March Hare's cottage._

 _Down the winding path towards the castle, Jefferson traveled. With a cheerful smile he knew that he finally had a reason to be happy. The walk was peaceful and almost therapeutic for Jefferson. When he arrived at the castle doors they opened automatically for him. Leisurely he entered the castle and made his way to the throne room._

 _In the throne room he found the Queen as she always was, sitting on her throne in her crimson gown with her pirate henchmen at her side. She sat tapping her long fingernails against the arm of her throne._

RQ: You are late. _She stated as she looked to the strange clock on the wall. It read nine o' clock when Jefferson reached the center room,_ This is becoming something of a habit for you, isn't it? Perhaps that girl is more of a distraction to you than she is worth?

 _Jefferson stopped on his heel. He met Cora's gaze. He wondered if she was testing him._

 _After a moment Jefferson continued to step forward._

JH: It was not an easy task you sent me on, my Queen. It required more time.

RQ: It required only the amount of time I allotted you! _Cora snapped at him._

 _Jefferson knew better than to say anything else. When he reached the Queen's throne he kneeled down before her and waited for her command._

RQ: Well what are you waiting for? You are late enough as it is.

JH: Of course. _He replied before flipping open the flap to his satchel and pulling out the small jar of dust._ As requested. _He said as he handed the jar over to Cora._

 _Cora looked at the jar wide eyed as Jefferson stood up and took a step back from the throne._

RQ: What is this? _Cora shrieked._

JH: Well I assumed you would know since you asked for it.

 _Cora's gaze narrowed and pointed sharply over at Jefferson._

RQ: There is practically nothing in this jar! _She cried out as she tossed the jar back at Jefferson. Quickly throwing his hands out he caught the jar and looked down at it._ What am I meant to do with those few specks?

JH: Some of it spilled out while...

RQ: And you still dared to bring it to me? _Cora asked._

JH: I thought...

RQ: It is not your job to think! _She spat at him. She rose from her throne and glowered down at Jefferson,_ It is your job to collect items not to think. Seeing as you can't seem to do your job right then it seems I have no farther use for you.

 _Cora waved her hand as if she were shooing away a fly. With that Blackbeard stepped down from his spot beside her throne. Moving for the first time, proving he was not statue. He grabbed Jefferson by the arm and held him still._

JH: Wait! What? _Jefferson began to panic. He feared she would take his head just like she had intended to do to Lila,_ You still need me. I am still valuable to you. You need me alive!

RQ: No. What I need is someone who can do their job correctly. If you can't do that then you are no longer welcome here. As the Queen of Wonderland I hereby banish you!

JH: Banishment? Wait! _Jefferson fought to break free of Blackbeard's grip._ No! No! _He screamed._

*****Present Day******

 _Standing among the trees and bushes Emma wanted for a response from Jefferson and Lila._

ES: Where is my son? _She asked again. The tears shone brightly in her eyes._

LJ: I am sorry. We felt like we had no choice. _Lila said._

 _Emma did not repeat herself but everyone knew what she would have said._

ES: Just tell me where he is.

 _Lila looked to Grace who seemed just as dumbfounded as everyone._

LJ: I promise he is safe.

KJ: Why don't you just tell us where the boy is? _Killian asked,_ It would be better for everyone if you just told us.

JH: How self-centered are you? _Jefferson accused,_ To think your needs are the only important ones. Henry is safe, but we can't just let him leave with you until we get my heart back. _He glared at Killian._

KJ: Now who is the one being self- centered, mate? You've dragged an innocent boy into your mess with no thought for his safety or family. You have a daughter of your own. How would you feel if I just up and kidnapped her one day?

LJ: Killian stop! _Lila cried._

 _Amber placed a comforting hand on Killian's shoulder._

 _Everyone stayed quiet for a moment. The rising tension around them slowly cooled and fell away._

 _Emma eventually sighed, and Grace loosened her grip on Lila._

 _It was then that Killian notice the gold chain sparkling around her neck. He spotted the locket the laid hidden under her cloak. He squinted and tried to make out the design on the gold piece. Although he view was obstructed when Emma began speaking and Grace turned away from him._

ES: This isn't helping any of us. _She sighed,_ I want to see my son, but if you say he is safe then I believe you...

NC: Emma! _Neal gasped._

ES: I believe them, Neal. I don't think either one of them would hurt Henry. _She said,_ You said you needed our help to find Jefferson's heart?

LJ: Yes. We only have until midnight to get it back. Cora has given us until then. If not...

ES: We don't need to talk about that. We need to figure out where to start.

KJ: If it is any indication of where Cora might keep her hearts, our very own evil queen used to have a vault...

ES: Right! Cora must keep her collection here in a vault. _Emma turned to the White Rabbit and the March Hare asking them if they had ever come across such a place._

 _The White Rabbit and March Hare exchanged a look then the White Rabbit nodded slowly._

WR: I may know of a place. _He said hesitantly._

NC: Where? _Neal asked eager to be on the way there._

 _The White Rabbit looked around nervously._

WR: It will be heavily guarded.

LJ: Please rabbit, we don't have much time left.

 _The White Rabbit nodded then glanced over at Grace._

WR: Alright, this way. _The White Rabbit began hopping out of the gathering and on to the path._

 _Hurriedly Lila and Jefferson followed the rabbit. Following closely behind were the March Hare, Grace, Killian, Amber, Neal and Emma._

NC: How do we know we can trust them? _Neal whispered to Emma._ It was them who kidnapped Henry in the first place. If they didn't want to hurt him then why did they go through with it?

 _Emma shrugged._

ES: You and I both know what it is like to feel desperate, like you have no other choice but to hurt the ones you love in order to save them.

****Flashback****

 _Emma quickly pulled open the passenger side door of the yellow bug she had stolen some months before._

NC: You're back! Did you get them? _Neal asked from his place in the driver's seat._

 _Emma nodded breathlessly as she pulled open the large tote bag she had on her shoulder and pulled out the briefcase of watches._

NC: You did it! Neal exclaimed upon seeing the case. He excitedly placed his hand on both sides of Emma's face and pulled her close before kissing her.

 _Emma giggled._

ES: Well let's see them. _She said waiting for Neal to open the case._

 _Carefully Neal clicked open the leather briefcase to reveal a dozen gold and silver watches._

ES: Wow, they are beautiful.

NC: They are our ticket to our new life.

ES: In Tallahassee? _She asked._

NC: Tallahassee. _Neal nodded and smiled as he confirmed what they both were thinking. Tallahassee would be the start of their new life together. Something that until recently neither of them thought they could have._ Here you should wear it. _Neal said as he plucked one of the watches from the case and placed it around Emma's wrist._

ES: Really?

NC: There are still more than enough here. As soon as we get rid of the rest of these we will have more than enough money to get to Tallahassee.

ES: Ok.

NC: You know where to meet right?

 _Emma nodded._

NC: Ok, I will be waiting. Nine o' clock.

ES: I will be there. _She replied before pecking his cheek and slipping back out of the car._

 _Looking down at the glittering watch on her wrist, Emma sighed. It was a quarter after nine and Neal was still missing. She was beginning to worry._

ES: He said nine o' clock. He will be here. _She paced back and forth through the alley beside the railroad tracks._

PO (Police Officer): Hey you, Emma Swan...freeze! _She shouted._ Put your hands in the air.

ES: What?... But I haven't done any...

PO: Save it. _The police officer interrupted,_ Your partner ratted you out. He told us where to find you and the watches.

 _Emma was dumbstruck. Totally caught off guard she did not know what to say. She could not believe that Neal would betray her like this, but no one else would have known about the watches or where to find her._

ES: I am innocent. _Emma stammered._

PO: This stolen watch on your wrist says differently. _She replied as she reached down to cuff Emma._

 _Emma's gaze also fell to the watch around her wrist. As much as it hurt her to admit it the truth was clear. Neal had given her over to the police without a signal sign of regret. He simply vanished and left her to take the fall for his crime of stealing the watches._

****Present Day****

 _Everyone walked along in silence as they continued to follow the White Rabbit down the path._

NC: Emma...

 _Emma looked over her should to Neal._

NC: That day at the train tracks...

 _Emma didn't need Neal to finish that sentence, she knew where he was headed. She still remembered that day as if it were yesterday. It was the day he broke her heart. It was after that day that she decided she would never love again._

NC: I... I just want you to know.

ES: Neal, it is ok. _Emma sighed really not wanting to have this conversation right now. Right now her main priority was to get Jefferson's heart back so they could get to Henry._

NC: But it's not, and after I died...

 _Emma sighed again then came to a halt. She spun around on her heel to face Neal._

ES: You broke my heart that day, Neal. Everything changed after that day. I lost all hope of ever finding happiness or having a real family. I decided I would never go through that again, and I was better off being alone. Is that what you want to hear? _She asked Neal. He looked too the ground full of guilt. Emma took a deep breath then began again,_ It wasn't until Henry showed up at my door and all but dragged me to Storybrooke that I realized I shouldn't have given up hope. It was not until Rumple and I found you in New York that I knew I no matter how much you hurt me that day, and how much I wanted to forget you... I never stopped loving you. _Emma was fighting back the tears now as Neal looked up and met her gaze._

 _Neal reached out and took Emma's hand._

ES: Neal, I know you want to talk, but right now our main priority needs to be Henry.

NC: That is my main priority, Emma. I am worried about what will happen when we find him. What do I tell him? How do I explain that I have come back from the dead?

 _Emma smiled softly._

ES: Somehow I think he of all people will understand.

NC: _He chuckled,_ I bet he will. Still it would be easier to talk to him, and tell him that I am here to stay this time if I knew... if I knew that is what you wanted too.

 _Emma's eyes opened wider as she slipped her hand from Neal's grip._

ES: Of course it is! _She exclaimed, sounding almost offended that he could think otherwise,_ But, Neal... I can't go through that again. I can't lose you again. I won't keep losing my family.

NC: Emma...

 _The rest of Neal's sentence was interrupted when Lila came jogging toward them._

LJ: Is everything alright? _She asked wondering why they had stopped._

 _Emma and Neal exchanged a glance than Emma nodded to Lila._

LJ: Ok, we need to keep moving if we are going to get Jefferson's heart back in time.

 _Emma glanced down at her watch which read nine o' clock. Lila was right, only a few more hours before Jefferson would lose his heart to Cora._

 _Eventually Lila, Emma and Neal had caught back up with the rest of the gang. Lila immediately searched for Grace once again, and once she spotted the girl, she kept her eyes on the little girl. Grace was merrily skipping along beside Jefferson. She seemed so happy to be reunited with them. The girl giggled as she looked over and saw Lila watching her._

GH: Skip with me? _She asked sweetly before extending her hand to Lila._

 _While Lila laughed at the idea she would never turn Grace down. So she took the girl's hand and the two of them skipped along, laughing together._

*****Flashback*****

 _Many years ago..._

 _The party continued on downstairs. As the clock in the hall chimed away the hours the guests only grew louder. From the bedroom upstairs Lila and Killian could hear the men and woman shrieking in drunken delight. It was meant to be a party to celebrate Lila's birthday however it had turned into a party for all of the men who worked with their father._

KJ: I am glad you like it. _Killian said as he clasped the golden locket around Lila's neck._

LJ: It is the best gift anyone has ever given me! _She exclaimed excitedly._

 _Killian lifted his chin proudly._

KJ: Has it made this night at least a bit more bearable? _He asked trying to tune out the sounds of the obnoxious crowd downstairs._

 _Lila nodded._

LJ: I only wish Liam were here with us. _Lila sighed and turned to look out the window again._

KJ: Aye.

 _From the corner of her eye Lila looked at Killian and smirked._

LJ: What are you practicing talking like a sailor so that you will know how to do it when you join Liam out there?

 _Killian chuckled and blushed, for he didn't even realize he had done that._

KJ: I suppose so. _He admitted._

LJ: Soon you will leave and I will be left here alone. _Lila whispered._

 _Killian was quiet for a long moment unsure of what he could say to ease his sister' worries._

KJ: I am not leaving for a few more months, Lila.

LJ: I know, but it will be here soon enough. Then you and Liam will both have gone and left me behind.

KJ: We aren't really leaving you. You know that right?

LJ: It sure feels like you are. Just look at Liam, he left three months ago and we have yet to hear a single word from him. _Lila anxiously stroked the locket which now hung around her neck. When Killian had gone the locket would become the only surviving piece of family Lila had._

KJ: I am sure he is just busy and hasn't had time to reply to your letters yet.

 _Lila did not say anything._

KJ: You are never alone, Lila. You will always have me. Even if I am out at sea with Liam, I will still always be here with you.

 _Killian pointed to the locket._

KJ: Besides, I am a far more faithful correspondent than our brother. I will write to you always. _He promised._

 _Lila smirked._

LJ: You will write to tell me all about your great adventures right?

KJ: Yes. _He smiled._

LJ: Do you think Liam is on an adventure right now? _She asked as she turned back to the window as if she could see Liam's ship on the horizon._

KJ: I would bet my life on it. _He replied while also turning to look out the window._

 _While gazing at the distant horizon Killian told Lila a story of the grand adventure he imagined their brother to be on as he sailed the seas under the King's command._

*****Present Day****

 _Following behind Lila, Jefferson and Grace, Killian watched as his sister skipped along the path. He smiled realizing that while so much had happened since he and Lila were children, but still Lila seemed to have a kind heart._

AP: She is everything you said she would be. _Amber said to Killian as she too was watching Lila and Grace._

 _Killian smiled proudly._

KJ: I thought things had changed... In Neverland, she had been so different. She was cold and cruel. I thought this side of her had been lost.

AP: But she was being controlled by Pan.

KJ: I know that now. I didn't then... _He cocked his head to the side and looked at the necklace bouncing around Grace's neck as she skipped along..._ It can't be. _Killian mumbled._

AP: What is it? _Amber asked._

KJ: That locket. I have seen it before.

AP: You have? Where?

KJ: My past. _He replied as he continued to stare at the glittering locket._ I thought I recognized it when I first saw it around the girl's neck, but I wasn't sure...

AP: What?

KJ: I gave it to Lila, as a birthday gift. It was many years ago. All before Storybrooke, my hook, Neverland. Back when we were a real family.

AP: You think Lila gave the locket to Grace? _Amber asked._

KJ: I don't know. _Killian replied distractedly as his gaze flickered up to Grace's ecstatic face then over to Lila's._

AP: Well she had to have. How else could Grace have gotten it?

 _Now Killian turned and looked at Amber. He was not sure how the girl now possessed the locket which he had given Lila so long ago, but what he did know was that Grace had on the locket when they first crossed paths with her back in the Enchanted Forest. Grace must have owned the locket for some time now considering she and Jefferson have been searching for Lila._

 _This new discovery had both Killian and Amber very curious. Killian was now starting to wonder how exactly Jefferson and Lila met in the first place. How long had they known each other? Why would Lila give Grace the locket?_


	18. Chapter 18: Torn

Characters:

ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior

GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)

NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)

KJ: Killian Jones aka Captian Hook (Hook)

AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)

LJ: Lila Jones

JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)

RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts)

WR: White Rabbit

MH: March Hare

BB: Blackbeard

Torn

 _As everyone walked down the path of playing cards the path became narrower with each step they took. Eventually the path disappeared all together._

KJ: Well that is just perfect. Now which way do we go? _Killian asked the White Rabbit who had stopped at the point where the path had ended._

 _The White Rabbit snapped his head to the left then to the right. His nose twitched and wiggled as he seemed to be searching for a sent._

WR: You must understand it has been a very long time since I have been in the Queen's service...

KJ: Which way, rabbit? _Killian pressed._

WR: My memory isn't what it used to be. _He said worriedly._

GH: Please Mr. White Rabbit, try and remember. _Grace asked softly,_ It is very important.

 _The White Rabbit closed his eyes for a moment and began wiggling his nose again. When he opened his eyes once more he turned around and smiled._

WR: I remember the way. _The White Rabbit announced before hopping forward._

 _Everyone continues to follow him, trusting that he truly does know the way to the vault. Sure enough after some time they reach the top of a small hill. From there they can easily see the crypt in which Cora stores all of the hearts she has collected. Emma looks to Killian and nods. If there was any doubt that Cora might store the hearts in her own crypt like Regina did that doubt was erased as soon as they saw the crypt. It looked just like the one Regina currently had in Storybrooke only this one was painted all white with bright red doors._

 _Carefully they made their way down the hill towards the crypt. They kept an eye out for any of Cora's guards to be patrolling the place, for the White Rabbit had warned them that the vault would be heavily guarded._

AP: Where are all the guards? _Amber asked._

 _Everyone looked around suspiciously waiting for Cora's guards to emerge._

WR: Perhaps she has called them all away. _The White Rabbit suggested._

 _Emma and Neal shared a look._

ES: We have to be on our guard.

 _Neal nodded._

 _Standing before the crypt Jefferson turned to the White Rabbit._

JH: Well, how do we get inside?

GH: What is this? _Grace asked as she moved closer to the massive red doors of the crypt._

 _Jefferson, Emma, Lila, and Neal crowded around Grace. Each of them squinted at the gold inscription on the door._

ES: Beating loud like a drum, only the chosen can hear it, the chosen must share a piece with the loudest beat. _Emma read the inscription aloud._

NC: What does that mean? _Neal asked over Emma shoulder._

 _Emma turned to Jefferson and Lila hoping they might understand, but both of them shared the same puzzled expression._

AP: We should have known there'd be a riddle. _Amber mumbled,_ We are in wonderland.

NC: A beating like a drum... _Neal pondered._

LJ: The chosen one... _Lila added,_ Cora would have access but I don't think Cora is the chosen one.

 _Carefully Emma traced her fingers over the gold lettering._

ES: What about blood magic? _She asked,_ Regina guards her vault with blood magic. Maybe Cora does the same thing.

KJ: That would make Regina the chosen one. _Killian concluded._

JH: Well that is just great! _Jefferson snapped._ How else can we get in there?

 _Behind them the sound of clattering armor. Grace turned around to see that several of the Queen's guards had returned._

GH: Papa!

 _Jefferson then looked over his shoulders to see the guards approaching._

SG: Halt, by order of the Queen. _The guard commanded._

JH: Go find a safe place to hide. _He told Grace_

GH: But Papa...

JH: Go! _Jefferson repeated._

KJ: By order of the Queen, huh? Well seeing as the Queen and I haven't been on good terms in quite some time I am afraid her orders mean nothing to me. _Killian goaded the guards._

SG: Halt, by order of the Queen. _The guard repeated._

AP: We aren't even moving. _Amber pointed out as she rolled her eyes._

KJ: These guys are really starting to get on my nerves. _Killian grumbled as he drew his sword._

 _After side eyeing Killian, Amber did the same._

ES: I have had enough of this. _Emma shouted as she raised her hands and the light white magic began flickering from her palms._

SG: Halt by order... _The guard began to say again before Emma tossed a light magic ball in his direction._

NC: What are they robots? _Neal asked._

 _The guard jumped out of the way of Emma's magic ball and broke formation. Once he regained his balance he and the other guards fell into a defense position as they held up their shield and pointed their lances towards Emma and the rest of the gang._

 _Safely hidden several feet away beside the White Rabbit and March Hare, Grace watched as her friends and family fight off the red guards._

*****Flashback******

 _Standing in the hall of the great castle Blackbeard held Jefferson still before the Queen of Hearts._

RQ: No. What I need is someone who can do their job correctly. If you can't do that then you are no longer welcome here. As the Queen of Wonderland I hereby banish you! _Cora declared._

JH: Banished! _Jefferson exclaimed in shock,_ No... _He whispered as his body fell limp and Blackbeard dragged him out of the castle._

 _Over in the Tuldgey woods Lila knocked lightly on the March Hare's door._

MH: You have returned for tea! _The March Hare exclaimed once he opened the door and caught sight of Lila._

LJ: Hello, my friend. _Lila smiled as she stepped through the door._ I am so glad to see you again.

MH: Tea? _The March Hare offered as he hopped across the cottage._ All went well? The Queen is satisfied?

LJ: She will be. _Lila nodded as she took a tea cup from the March Hare's grip._

MH: The Hatter? Where is he?

LJ: You mean Jefferson?

 _The March Hare nodded as he tipped the sugar canister over so every particle spilled into his cup. Lila giggled._

MH: Happy are you?

 _Lila sipped her tea._

LJ: Very happy. I never thought I could be this happy again.

 _The March Hare remained quiet as he listened to Lila._

LJ: I never thought I would be in love again. I never thought I would be able to start a family of my own... _The March Hare tilted his head to the side giving Lila a curious look,_... For the first time in a long time I am happy.

 _Being dragged out of the castle, Jefferson's heavy arms swung at his sides. His heels dragged against the red and white stones of the path towards the Mirror Portal._

JH: No... _He kept whispering over and over again._

 _Then finally reality clicked back in and Jefferson realized what this truly meant. Suddenly he began thrashing and pulling away from Blackbeard._

JH: You can't do this! _Jefferson screamed as he tried to break free._ You can't...

BB: Shut up, guppy! The Queen no longer has any use for you. _Blackbeard said plainly._

JH: No! I won't leave, Lila! _Jefferson fought._

 _Blackbeard chuckled._

BB: You don't have a choice. _The pirate replied before shoving Jefferson through the Mirror Portal._

*******Present Day********

 _The Red Queen's guards had returned from their patrol and surrounded Emma, Neal, Killian, Amber, Jefferson and Lila._

AP: I'll take the left you take the right? _Amber suggested to Killian._

 _With a nod and a playful smirk Killian dashed to the right. He lunged at the row of red guards while Amber twirled off to the left and swung her sword through the air in front of her. From her spot with everyone Emma tossed another fireball towards the row of guards in an effort to push then back farther. Beside Emma, Jefferson huddled close to Lila and drew the gun he had brought with him from Storybrooke._

SG: Halt! _One of the guards yelled again._

 _In defense the rest of the guards lunged with their spears towards Neal and Killian._

NC: No! _Neal yelled as he waved his own sword in front of him,_ No! I won't go with you!

 _From the corner of his eye Killian glanced over at Neal._

NC: Get away from me! I won't go back there! _Neal continued to holler._

KJ: Keep it together, Mate. _Killian mumbled trying to determine if Neal had slipped into another memory lapse._

NC: No! _Neal screeched while waving the sword around crazily,_ I won't! I won't go back there!

KJ: Mate, what is... _Killian turned to Neal and tried to pull him from the memory he has slipped into._

 _Like a madman, Neal whipped his sword around trying to fight off the invisible monsters from his past. The blade swiped low across Killian's shin._

 _Killian screamed out as he fell to the ground._

AP: Killian! _Amber gasped. She pushed away the guard that had her pinned to a nearby tree. As soon as she was free, Amber flew to Killian's side,_ Killian! Are you...

KJ: It's alright, love. I... Star, look out!

 _Neal stood over them with his sword raised high over his head._

 _Swiftly lifting her own sword over her head and Killian's to block the cut of Neal's blade._

ES: Enough of this! _Emma growled. She shut her eyes tight and inhaled deeply then from her hands the gold glowing light that appeared in the cell appeared once again. Emma let the magic pour out from within her. Slowly she waved her hands in front of the line of guards creating a golden barrier between the guards and everyone else._

LJ: How is that possible? _Lila whispered as she watched the golden shield work the way around them._

 _The guards pushed up against the barrier, stabbed it with their spears, and did everything to break through the magical wall._

 _Once they all were safe Emma opened her eyes and saw the magnificence of what she had created. She stared at it in shock then looked down at her still glowing hands. She had no idea where this magic was coming from but it seemed stronger than anything she had ever felt before._

 _Emma's thoughts were only interrupted when she heard the clink of Neal's sword as it scraped against Amber's._

ES: Neal! _Emma called out to him,_ Look at me, Neal. _Emma stepped toward him and reached out to touch his arm,_ Neal? Look at me.

 _Just when her finger tips were about to brush against his sleeve, Neal spun around so quickly that Emma pulled away frightened. Neal growled at Emma and slowly inched his way closer to her._

ES: Neal, what are you doing?... Neal, wait... _Emma tried to reason with him,_ It is me... It is Emma. Remember? Try an remember, Neal.

NC: No! I won't go back there! _Neal continued to yell as he moved closer and closer to Emma with his sword pointed at her._

ES: Please... I don't want to fight you... I ...

 _Letting out a loud battle cry Neal swung his sword at Emma, but before the blade could touch her she held out her hands and a blast of gold light shot out knocking the sword from Neal's grip._

 _Neal stumbled backward blinded by the gold light that he fell back against the tree. Moving quickly Jefferson knelt down beside Neal and restrained him. Slowly letting her guard fall, Emma lowered her hands and saw Jefferson holding Neal on the ground. While Lila and Amber hovered over Killian._

ES: We can't stay here. _Emma declared while looking over at the row of guards still beating against the magical barrier._

WR: We can find cover farther in the forest. _The White Rabbit called as he, Grace and the March Hare emerged from their hiding place._

 _Emma nodded and asked the rabbit to lead the way._

******Flashback********

 _Pushed through the cool liquid glass of the Mirror Portal, Jefferson fell through on the other side of the mirror scrapping his chin on the smooth dark marble floor of Limbo. Before Jefferson could get to his feet he heard the deep chuckling of Blackbeard behind him. With one large step Blackbeard stepped through the portal and appeared just behind Jefferson._

JH: You can't stop me. I will find another way back into Wonderland. _Jefferson said to Blackbeard once he got to his feet._

BB: There is nothing for you in Wonderland anymore, Hatter. _Blackbeard spat._

 _Jefferson's solemn face turned up into a large grin._

JH: You could never understand. _Jefferson replied._

 _Blackbeard growled and shoved Jefferson farther away from the Mirror Portal. Jefferson tried to push back but the anger and fierce hatred behind Blackbeard's fist made him stronger than Jefferson._

BB: It doesn't matter much anymore, lad. _Blackbeard hissed as he continued to push Jefferson farther and farther across the large room._

 _Stumbling and tripping over himself, Jefferson fell backward and reached out for something to steady himself. His grip found a door frame, and from over his shoulder Jefferson realized that Blackbeard was pushing him right into another realm._

 _With another chuckle from the heartless pirate, Blackbeard lifted his heavy boot and kicked Jefferson in the gut and straight through the opened portal into another realm._

 _Jefferson fell through with no way back to Limbo. Following the Queen's orders, Blackbeard barricaded the door shut then turned on his heal and walked back to the Mirror._

 _*******_ Present Day********

 _The White Rabbit led everyone into the forest to a strange looking tree._

GH: That tree looks like it is growing sideways. _Grace pointed out._

WR: The tree is hollow. It will make for a good place to take cover for a bit.

 _Everyone followed the White Rabbit into the tree._

JH: I'll go see if I can find us something to eat. _Jefferson offered after he tied the now unconscious Neal to an ingrown root. From the corner of his eye he looked across the dark cave like hollow and saw Lila kneeling beside Killian._

ES: I will look after them. _Emma said with her gaze falling on Grace who had found herself a small corner to nap in._

 _As Jefferson ducked out of the hollowed tree, Emma turned her attention to Neal. She was thankful that he had gotten so worked up that he passed out from exhaustion, but she worried he might wake up and still not remember who she was._


	19. Chapter 19: Little Princess

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box;"Characters:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: Emma Swan aka The Savior/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: Grace Hatter aka Paige (Gracey)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"NC: Neal Cassidy aka Baelfire (Bae)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Killian Jones aka Captain Hook (Hook)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"AP: Amber Philips aka Orion Constellation (Star)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Lila Jones/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: Jefferson Hatter aka The Mad Hatter (Hatter)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RQ: Red Queen aka Cora Mills (The Queen of Hearts)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"WR: White Rabbit/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: March Hare/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"BB: Blackbeard/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD: Twiddle Dee Twiddle Dumb/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"FP: Flower Peddles/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: Red Rose (Head flower)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Little Princess- /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Several hours must have passed before Jefferson returned to the hollow. He returned with arms full of fruits which resembled peaches though they were a crimson color. When he entered the hollow he found Emma sitting beside a now conscious, Neal and Grace was sitting giggling with them. On the far other side of the hollow Lila and Amber still crowded around Killian, who still appeared weak./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: Papa! You're back! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Grace exclaimed as she spotted her father and ran over to him./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Together Grace and Jefferson walked over to where Emma and Neal sat. Soon Lila joined them./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Sun berries? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila noted as she saw the fruits in Jefferson's arms./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: I thought they might help... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jefferson glanced back at Killian./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: That is a good idea. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila quickly plucked a couple of the fruits from Jefferson arms then dashed back over to Killian./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She knelt down beside both Killian and Amber then pealed apart the juicy fruit. When Amber reached out to help Lila sharply pulled away./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Who are you exactly? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Her intense gaze was like daggers pointed in Amber's direction./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Just as Amber was about to tell Lila about who she was Killian spoke up./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: She's the most talented swordsmen I've ever met. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He said with a playful wink. /emStar, would you mind just giving my sister and I a minute?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Amber looked from Lila to Killian and nodded. Then she stood up and straightened her boots. As she turned to walk away Killian reached out and slid his hand into Amber's. From over her shoulder Amber's gentle gaze met with Killian's./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"AP: If you're good maybe I'll come back and tell you the story of how the pirate fought the sea monster. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She said with a wink./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian chuckled deeply and kissed the top of her hand./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Let me guess, on one of your grand adventures you crossed paths. She a great name pirate in her own right attempted to steal from the infamous Captain Hook. You were enemies for quite some time before your wit and charm eventually won her over and she decided to join this band of misfits you call a crew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian listened intently as Lila spun her story. When she had finished Killian gave her a quizzical look. For someone who had spent their life as a prisoner in Neverland, Lila seemed to know a lot about life on the sea./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Where have you been all this time?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: On an adventure of my own. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She answered simply./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian raised a brow as he smiled at her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: You haven't answered my question yet. Who is she?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: How do you expect me to answer that questions? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian replied as he lifted himself up so he was sitting up straight. His gaze fell to the wound on his leg. /emShe kind of just stumbled into my world./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: And?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: And what?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: How did you end up here?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian sighed. He knew he was going to have to tell Lila eventually./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Blackbeard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila's eyes grew wide./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: I thought he had killed you. Then he told Amber that you were still alive.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Why would he confess to her? Who is she to him? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila interrupted. Suddenly her voice filled with alarm as she looked back at the dark haired woman./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: She is his daughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila could not hide the shock. The sharp gasp that escaped from her lips echoed through the hollow. Lila knew there was something strangely familiar about the woman, and looking at her now she could see the distinct resemblance./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: How could you? After everything... You still.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"This time it was Killian who interrupted her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: It is not what you think, Lila. I did not know who she was when I met her. Hell, she didn't even know who she was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: What is that supposed to mean? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila scoffed./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Now is not the time to get into it. I promise I will explain it all once we get out of the damn place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: And in the meantime you expect me just to trust her?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian shifted his weight slightly so that he could turn and face Lila more directly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: No. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He replied, /emI don't expect you to trust anyone. You seem to have the Jones knack for survival... But I hope you'll learn to trust me like you once did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila did not reply, and instead she sat with her back pressed against the hollow tree as she glared at Amber. After a few moments Killian spoke up once more./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Do you remember what it was like when we were children? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He asked quietly, /emYou must not have been much older than young Grace when we sat talking of the great adventures we would one day have./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The memories were still very clear in Lila's mind. While in Neverland she played them over and over again. Back then she used them to fuel her anger, but now as she imagined those long lost days she was glad to think of how far they had come. How far she had come./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: I have often thought of the last birthday we spent together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now Lila's turned back and looked Killian in the eye. She could tell he was leading up to something but she was not sure what it was./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Realizing that Lila was catching on, Killian cut right to the chase./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: The locket I gave you... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He nodded towards Grace, /emI see she wears it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila's gaze followed Killian's trail and found the gold engraved locket hanging loosely around Grace's neck./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: She wore it before we found you here in Wonderland. Which makes me wonder when she came into possession of it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*****Flashback*****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Falling fast Jefferson faded away from Blackbeard's view. Through the portal door and into another realm. Once again a deep and wicked chuckle erupted from somewhere deep within Blackbeard as he watched the terrified man fall away from their world, from all that he loved./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blackbeard was fairly confident that there was no way the Hatter would find his way back to Wonderland, but per the Queen's orders the pirate barricaded the strange door. Never again would anyone be able to come or go through that door./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"BB: It is done. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blackbeard reported once he returned to the castle and stood before Cora's throne./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please Cora smiled and nodded./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RQ: Good. Now to find that little brat he was so fond of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"BB: I will lead the search myself, my Queen. That puny little rat has caused me enough trouble. She won't get away so easily this time. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blackbeard scoffed./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Again Cora nodded and watched as her minion stomped off after Lila./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"***/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Present Day****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A small pile of pebbles were gathered close to Neal's ankles as he sat criss- cross on the ground beside Jefferson, Amber and Grace. The three of them were laughing and playing a version of Jax which Neal had made up while he was a kid in Neverland./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma was half listening as she looked around the hollow. Her gaze met with Killian's and she decided to see how he was feeling. Slowly she stood up, her knees ached a bit as she rose but as she took a few steps they stretched back out./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Hello, Love. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian greeted Emma./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: How's the patient? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She asked Lila./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: He'll live. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She replied with a smirk./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma felt as though she might have interrupted a serious conversation between Killian and Lila. They both had strained smiles and the awkward tension weighed as much as a ton of bricks./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: Do you think you'll be able to walk on it soon?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian's gaze drifted down from Emma's face to his injured leg. He knew she was anxious to get back to the task at hand. She was anxious to get her boy back, and to leave Wonderland once and for all. The pain that shot through Killian's leg was immense, but he pushed that away and nodded to Emma./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Your boy awaits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma smiled a soft smile as she thanked Killian./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: What about Neal? Has he fully recovered? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian looked over at the man across the way, /emShould I be worry about another outburst?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma's gaze followed Killian's and with a sad sigh she shrugged./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: There is no way to tell. We still haven't figured out what is causing these lapses. We don't know how to stop them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Whatever that was he seemed to target Killian. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila noted./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: It is almost as if he forgets what time and place we are in. I wonder if he thinks he is back in Neverland with you and Pan. When he lashes out he seems to be trying to defend himself from something or someone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Filled with guilt and remorse for the sins of his past, Killian's head fell./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Maybe it would be better if the two of you kept your distance. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She paused trying to read Emma's serious expression. /emI know time is of the essence but if he has another outburst it will only set us farther behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: So what is it you are suggesting? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma asked skeptically./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: We will split up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma immediately tensed up. Her arms had been resting causally on her hips but at Lila's suggestion they fell close to her sides. Her gaze narrowed./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: You expect me to trust you? After all that you have done? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma nearly spat./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In defense of his sister, Killian sat up. He winced in pain as he jerked his injured leg./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Lila has already apologized for what they did to Henry. She has proven her loyalty./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma turned her nose up at Lila and Killian./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: Swan.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: No, it is alright, Killian. I don't blame her for not trusting us. If it would make you feel better I will stay behind. It is clear Killian is in no condition to move just yet, so I will stay behind with him. Then you and Jefferson can continue on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma debated this plan for a few moments./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: It is the best way to get Jefferson's heart and your son back in time. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila pointed out./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Eventually Emma nodded. Then she turned and made her way back over to where Neal, Amber, Jefferson and Grace all sat./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"KJ: I don't like this plan. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian mumbled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Why? Because you won't be able to be the hero of this story? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She teased./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Killian returned her smile with a sly smile of his own./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Across the way Emma rejoined Neal, Jefferson, Amber and Grace to tell them of the new plan./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"AP: I will stay behind as well. I am not sure I will be much help to you out there. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Her gaze fixed on Killian./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: I think Killian would appreciate that. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma smiled knowingly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The rest of them made their way out of the hollow tree and out to the path towards the vault./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*** Flashback***/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nervously the March Hare hopped back and forth through the cottage. Lila sat sipping tea calmly and tried to encourage the March Hare to join her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: It will be fine. He will be back soon./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: No, no. It is taking too long. He should have been back. Too long. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Panic filled his voice. His long gray ears twitched as he tried to listen to the whisperings of the flowers./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With a shy Lila stood up and walked over to the March Hare, and then gently coxed him into one of the mismatched oversized chairs at the table./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: It is time for tea. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She said mimicking his favorite expression. /emJefferson will come. He won't leave me. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She sounded confident and sure of the love that they shared./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"While the March Hare was not at all confident of the Hatter's return, he sat down beside Lila and quietly began sipping the tea she had poured for him. He kept an ear on the gossiping flowers as he spoke with Lila./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: How can you be so sure? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He asked./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: I just am. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She shrugged not really sure how to answer it, /emIt is just something inside of me. Something telling me he is there. Like a part of him... I know that sounds silly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At first the March Hare agreed, but then swiftly corrected himself as he buried his nose in the tea cup. Lila giggled softly, and at the sound of her laughter the March Hare looked up at her. That was when he noticed it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Why do you look at me like that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: It can't be... Could it? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He mumbled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The March Hare's gaze traced every inch of Lila. He hopped in circles around her trying to determine the source of what he saw./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: It can't be... and yet... it appears that it is. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tapping his large foot on the wooden floor he continued to stare at Lila./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: What is it? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She asked growing very uncomfortable under the intensity of his gaze./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Then suddenly the March Hare's ears perked up. He turned towards the door./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Jefferson?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: The Queen's Guard. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The March Hare corrected. Then he looked back at Lila. /emThey have come in search for you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: What? How do you know? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila asked as the fear set in. /emWhy do they want me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: You must go. You must hide. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The March Hare instructed as he pushed her towards the hatch in the back of the cottage. /emYou must not let them find you. She must not find what you carry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: No, wait! I am not going anywhere without Jefferson! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila demanded./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With all of his might the rabbit pushed Lila across the cottage./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Stop it! Please, I won't leave him. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She pleaded with the March Hare./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He only shook his head and continued to push her from the cottage./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: It's for your own good. You must go. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Then he paused and hopped around so that he was facing Lila, /emJefferson is not coming back for you. He is gone. Now you must go too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: You don't know that. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila fought back, /emIf he is in trouble then I will help him. I will not leave. Not now that... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She had been holding back the tears./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"MH: I am sorry but it is too late. You must go. It is too dangerous here for you now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Dangerous how? What are you not telling me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With that the March Hare pushed her through the small opening and shut the wooden hatch. Through the panel of wood Lila heard as the Red Guards burst through the front door of the cottage./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"BB: Where is she? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blackbeard's gruff rumbled through the cottage./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The sound of his voice caused Lila to stumble backward./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Why did she send him after me? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila mumbled to herself./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"BB: Search the place. He is lying. I know she has been staying with him. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blackbeard ordered the Guards. /emIs she worth losing your head, Hare? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Blackbeard threatened./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila's first instinct was to charge back into the cottage and protect her friend. Blackbeard was no match for her wit, and she knew that. Though when she heard what Blackbeard said next she decided to do as her friend asked and leave./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"BB: You are harboring a wanted criminal. If I find any trace of her in this cottage I will be having rabbit roast for dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Once again Lila found herself running through the woods. When she felt as though she had traveled far enough off of the main path she stopped for a rest./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As she sat up against a giant mushroom tree the words the March Hare had said to her replayed in her mind./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: What could he have meant? Where is Jefferson?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"While sitting there Lila's stomach started to growl. She needed to find some food and a place to stay for the night. She was unfamiliar with this part of Wonderland. She did not know what was safe to eat or which places she could sleep in./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: It is left I say. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"A voice came from behind the giant mushroom./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: It is right I say. A similar voice called back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: So left is right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD 2: Right is right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: And left is left. Now do we go left?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD: 2: Right./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila peered around the giant mushroom to see two rotund boys waddling towards the mushroom. She watched as they bickered with one another. Then suddenly they caught her spying on them and both of their mouths snapped shut. The twins attempted to run away but instead spun around and bumped right into one another./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: You've got to be kidding me. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila giggled as she watched the scene unfold./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: We don't want.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: ... any trouble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: Leave us.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: ... In peace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They quivered as Lila approached them./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: I don't want to hurt style="box-sizing: border-box;" She explained quickly, /emI need your help... my name is Lila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The twins gasped in unison./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: It is you!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: The wanted criminal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: We don't want any part of your fight with the Queen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: We do want to keep our heads./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila sighed as she realized all of Wonderland must know about the warrant out for her arrest./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Please I don't want any trouble. I have lost my... my friend and I need to find out what happen to him. I can't do that until I get some food and some rest./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: She looks for the Hatter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: She doesn't know what happened./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They grumbled to one another. Then together they eyed Lila. Looking her up and down deciding if she was worth putting their necks on the line for./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: We will help find food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: We will help find shelter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD: But then that is all. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They finished together./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Excitedly Lila wrapped her arms around both boys./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Thank you! Thank you! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She exclaimed as her stomach growled loudly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The twins laughed and pointed at her stomach./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Maybe we should look for food first. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She suggested, /emWhat are your names?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: I am Twiddle Dee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: I am Twiddle Dumb./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The pair chimed as they bumped into one another again. Then the three of them began walking through the woods in search of food./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: You are quiet the odd pair aren't you? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She noted./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: You are an odd pair. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Twiddle Dumb replied./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: I am not a pair. I am alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: No you are not. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He told her simply./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila wondered if maybe they were a pair of fools cast off by the Queen. However the expression on Twiddle Dee's face told her that he was completely serious. He believed there to be someone else with Lila./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: If you are worried that I might be lying to you, I assure you I am not. I am alone. No one will come for you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: You are an odd pair indeed. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He said as the three of them walked through the woods./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Why do you say that?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: The flowers say you carry someone with you./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila could not help but burst out laughing./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Not you as well. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila tried to stifle her laughter. /emFirst the March Hare tells me that the flowers speak to him and now you say it too. How is it I have never seen these talking flowers before?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb looked at one another with confused expression./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: She does not believe us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: She does not know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: I have seen some pretty ridiculous things in my time here, but talking flowers. That is a bit insane don't you think? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She giggled./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD: No. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They said, /emWe will prove it. Follow us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"**** Present Day ****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Through the woods Emma and Jefferson led Neal back to the vault. They hoped that keeping some distance between him and Killian might help the situation./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"NC: Was it really that bad? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He asked Emma./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She did not reply she only nodded./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"NC: I didn't mean to hurt anyone. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Neal whispered./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: I know. We all know that. But until we know what is going on here.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"NC: It's best to keep me under tight surveillance. I understand, whatever it takes to get Henry back, right?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma smiled apologetically./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: There it is. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Grace called out as she came to stand beside the White Rabbit./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: Grace! What are you doing here? You should have stayed behind with the others./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: But I can help. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She said confidently. The little girl was sure that she was brave enough to stand against a regiment of the Queen's toughest guards. Jefferson could not help but smile proudly at his daughter. /emWhere do you think all of the guards have gone?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: Hopefully far from here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"WR: Most likely back to the Queen to regroup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: If Cora knows we are here then we really don't have much time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: She doesn't give up easily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jefferson nodded in agreement before leading the group down the small hill to the vault./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: Wait here, Grace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: But, Papa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: You can help when I know it is safe. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He compromised hoping it would satisfy her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Standing outside the vault they all stared at the door./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"NC: We still don't know what the answer to the riddle is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: And there is no other way inside? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma asked the White Rabbit./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"WR: I should think not. The Queen's most prized possessions are kept in there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: Beating loud like a drum, only the chosen can hear it, the chosen must share a piece with the loudest beat. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jefferson read the inscription once more./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: Papa, I want to help. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Grace said after having made her way down the hill and appeared behind Jefferson./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: I told you to wait./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: But, Papa.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: Please, Grace. Just do what I am telling you. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He told her sternly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In the past Grace had not been so defiant. Jefferson wondered if she was growing antsy to return home./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: Papa, listen to me. The flowers.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: No! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jefferson snapped. /emIt is not safe for you here. Wonderland is not a safe place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Suddenly Grace's gaze widened. Fear blew across her face and she reached out to clasp the trip of Jefferson's long coat./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: Papa, I hear something. I think someone is coming. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Her voice shook as she tried to speak quickly./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emma readied herself for another fight as she looked around for any sign of the guards./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: I don't see anyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: Can't you hear it? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Grace cocked her head to the side and looked at each person./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"**** Flashback****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As she followed the two odd twins through the woods, Lila tried to get the lay of the land. Memorize as much of it as she could. She took it all in. It seemed like they were honest enough fellows but Lila had been taken advantage of before and was now fearful she may be walking into a trap./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Meanwhile Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb bickered back and forth about the directions. Lila was sure they were lost. That is until they entered a clearing of flowers that all reached so high in the sky that she couldn't see the tops./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Wow, what is this place? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She asked in amazement./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD: Field of Peddles. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They told her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As they entered the field a light choir echoed. Though Lila could not make out the words being sung she enjoyed the harmonic melody./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"FP: Oh may, oh my! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sang out the flowers, /emIt is Lila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Suddenly embarrassed, Lila wondered what exactly these flowers knew about her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"FP: My word, what is she doing here? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They gasped as they began whispering to one another./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila looked up toward where she heard the sound coming from but she was blinded by the warm sunlight. The shadows from the tall stems stretched across them as they walked farther into the field./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Where are you taking me? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She finally asked the twins./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD: To see Miss Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD1: She will tell you what all the other flowers say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD2: She will tell you what all the other flowers know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At first Lila did not think there was anything behind the whispering flowers, but they all seemed to know something she did not. Now her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Maybe these flowers could tell her something about Jefferson./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"After walking through a dozen arches covered in poppies the three of them appeared before a shrubbery throne, and poised perfectly in the center was one beautiful red rose./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: Well hello, Lila. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The rose called down to her as it's stem delicately arched down so that the smiling face on the blossom could be seen by Lila and the twins. /emI was wondering how much longer it would be until you found your way to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Um, hello. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila felt at a disadvantage for not knowing anything about the flowers here./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: I am Red Rose. This is my field of flowers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"TD: She does not know! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"They quickly told Red Rose./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: I see, so you have come to us for answers then?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila nodded./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Everyone keeps telling me that they hear the flowers talking. That the flowers know what happens in Wonderland... Something has happened to.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The blossom moved up and down in nodding motion./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: Your love, has vanished from this world. It is true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila just stared at the rose in disbelief./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: He wouldn't do that. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She whispered as she sank down into the tall grass./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: It is the truth. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The blossom sighed, That is not the end of this tale, Lila./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Slowly Lila raised her head and looked at the blossom./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: Your love is strong and stronger still than you even realize, for you carry with you a part of the Hatter. You carry his child./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila's gaze grew wide as she placed a hand over her stomach./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: A beautiful symbol of your love, a seedling whom you will name Grace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Grace... em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She breathed, /emHow is this even possible?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: You have spent much more time away than you first realized. But Lila, I must warn you. Wonderland is not safe. It is not safe for you or your little bud. You must leave this place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Lila nodded slowly. Still trying to process everything that was happening./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"LJ: Why did Jefferson leave? Did he know?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"RR: I am sorry, Lila. I do not know why he left. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"The Rose explained, /emI am sure that he did not know. He couldn't have. As you were not even aware. The people of Wonderland see things that most others do not. We see the world differently, and we can see the glow in your eyes coming from that child you carry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"****Present Day****/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Nervously Grace looked from one person to the other and realized that they could not hear anything. The steady pounding like a drum in her ears was only heard by her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: Papa, it is like a pounding. Are the guards coming?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Jefferson looked around but did not see anyone coming./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: I don't know what is happening, Grace. Go find a place to hide until we are sure it is safe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"GH: But.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"JH: Please, Grace! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"He said exasperatedly. Then he tried to lead her away and to safety. As they passed by the vault the heavy doors swung open./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"NC: Beating like a drum! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Neal exclaimed as he recalled the words from the riddle inscribed on the door./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"ES: Grace is the chosen one?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"WR: Why of course! Why didn't I see it sooner? She is the Princess of Wonderland!/p 


End file.
